


无需理由的非多余感情

by EugeniaXie



Category: Kichiku Megane, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 74,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaXie/pseuds/EugeniaXie
Relationships: Midou Takanori/Saeki Katsuya, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Comments: 21
Kudos: 39





	1. 搜查 第一日 前篇

20xx年9月26日 下午 某时刻 成步堂万能事务所 所长室  
尽管离洗清伪证嫌疑并取回律师徽章已经过去了很久，但人们似乎还是更喜欢传奇律师靠伪证取胜最终被人揭穿从此一蹶不振的故事，加上他那样不修边幅的堕落形象和传奇牌手（自然也被怀疑是出千取胜）的名号在七年间已经深入人心，所以成步堂龙一时至今日依然时常遇到明确表示想要他用一些非常规手段帮忙脱罪的委托人。  
比如现在。  
“都说了不接这种委托啊，”饶是脾气好如成步堂龙一，在连续接了三个类似的电话时，捏着文件的手指也开始忍不住使劲揉搓起脆弱的纸张，“不，不是钱的问题……请问你在威胁我吗？”他的语气突然奇异地平静下来，这可以使他的压迫感和神秘感瞬间得到强化，但美贯却说这样说话和那些讨厌的大人很像，因此他总是尽力避免搬出这一套，“……最好如此，请不要再打进来了。”他挂断电话后深呼吸了几次，甚至还犹豫了一秒钟要不要拔掉电话线。  
午后的阳光终于刺破了云层，泼洒在查理君青青郁郁的叶子上。窗外的坂东饭店这几年又装修了一次，在阳光下华丽地闪烁着。成步堂往后一靠，把重量都交给了椅背，这种懒散而错误的坐姿十分舒适，也是他腰疼的十大可能原因里被女儿念叨最多的一个。美贯上个月刚刚结束假期返校，他就已经像个空巢老人一样想念起他唧唧喳喳的鸟儿了。  
这时，所长室电话第四次响了起来，成步堂怀着对前三个电话遗留的不满情绪拿起听筒，但是一声不吭。“请问是……成步堂万能事务所吗？”对方开门见山的样子似乎并不期待有什么前台小姐温暖的问候语，但低沉的声音在说到事务所名字的时候显而易见地动摇了一下，这在平时不算什么，但在今天足以使成步堂皱起眉。他姓成步堂，事务所叫万能事务所，有什么可指摘的吗？  
对方是一个男人，听声音年龄比他似乎小一些。“没错。”成步堂伸了伸懒腰，他依然半倚靠着椅背，在和煦的阳光底下眯起眼睛，“信托资管、遗产划分、税务代理、博彩欺诈，”他掰着手指一路数过去，“这些我们都不做。”  
“……至少如此看来贵所电车广告上的内容很真实。”对面沉默了一下，好像对成步堂的这种回应只怔愣了一瞬，“杀人案件。我的爱人现在在拘留所，希望成步堂律师可以出庭辩护，不论——”  
“使用什么手段？”成步堂迅速截断了话，表情痛苦起来，他刚刚真应该把电话线拔了……不，或许现在还不晚，“对不起，我——”  
“付出多少报酬。”对方对他突然插话有一点点意外，但还是稳稳地把话说完，“……您这一天过得似乎有些紧张了。”  
“呃……或许吧。”成步堂干笑几声，尽管对方的态度显然并不惹人讨厌，但他仍旧感到不太舒服，“所以您的爱人是无辜的吗？”  
“当然。希望您能帮助他……”那人的语气依旧自信，完全听不出他需要什么帮助，“顺便一提，贵所如有前述需要，A.A十分愿意提供相关咨询。”

同日 下午 某时刻 Acquire Association  
御堂孝典，35岁，毕业于东大法律系，昨天陷入了一起杀人案件。他大约2年前任跨国企业MGN国内总部的产品开发部部长，现在与爱人佐伯克哉共同经营着公司A.A，提供各类商务咨询和策划方案。  
成步堂根据佐伯发来的地址在一幢写字楼里找到了A.A。透过玻璃门，可以看见装修简洁而巧妙的办公区，每个工位的布局设计都在开放的环境下尽量照顾隐私……但如果明目张胆在电脑上打游戏还是很容易被发现啊。A.A的员工似乎不太多，成步堂摁响了门禁旁边的会客铃之后，一个年轻人急匆匆地跑了过来打开了门。  
“您好！我是A.A的藤田，请问您有什么事？”自称藤田的年轻人长着一张娃娃脸，笑得热情洋溢。他领着成步堂到茶水间，给他倒了一杯咖啡。  
“请问佐伯社长在吗？我是御堂孝典先生的辩护律师成步堂龙一，需要调查一些情况。”成步堂指着衣领上的律师徽章，礼貌地笑着。他接过咖啡嗅了嗅，便随手将它放到了一边的桌子上。现在他已经很少随意喝下陌生人递来的东西了……除非真的渴。  
藤田的神情一下子黯淡了下来：“原来是御堂专务的……佐伯社长出去了，暂时不会回来，不过他说您可以自由调查，有什么事可以问我。”藤田带着成步堂进了御堂的办公室，似乎在听到成步堂的来意时，他一下子蔫了不少。  
御堂的办公室不算大，东西都很整洁地摆放着，和成步堂自己的桌子对比鲜明。不过他是绝对不会因此整理的，再过多少年都不会。藤田垂着头站在一边，对成步堂做了个请自便的手势。成步堂翻动着桌面上的文件，里面都是A.A之前经手的各类策划和咨询项目，他只是稍微浏览了一下合作方的名称，便随口问道：“你听见我的身份时好像很难过，你们都已经知道御堂先生的事情了？”这是一个做事井井有条的人，码放有序的文档、一格不空的笔架和整齐反扣的茶杯都给人一种“事情全部按时完成”的安心感，成步堂看着计划表上的完成情况猜测着。  
“不……目前只有我知道了，佐伯社长说暂时不要告诉其他人。”藤田叹着气说，“我相信御堂专务一定是被陷害的，但我很担心他的情况。”……或许性格有些严肃冷淡，不过看样子对待下属倒是很好，成步堂拉开办公桌的抽屉，在心里默默补充着。有点像那家伙，不过要他说，这位御堂先生在办公室装潢上的品位可比那种花里胡哨的类型好多了。  
“担心什么事呢？”成步堂问，“……噢，因为佐伯先生似乎很有信心。”  
“我、我也相信您可以帮助御堂专务！”藤田眨了眨眼，期待地看着成步堂，后者感觉到仿佛被一只小狗盯着看，“只是御堂专务最近一段时间里好像一直很疲惫，又遇到这种事，而且天气在变冷，他……啊！对了，佐伯社长特地叮嘱我要托您带……”藤田这才突然想起了老板的话，说着说着就丢下了成步堂一个人跑出了办公室。  
真是冒失又有活力的年轻人……成步堂看着藤田一路小跑的背影摇摇头，在旁边的废纸篓里看见了一张奇怪的纸，正好趁没人在的时候从废纸篓里拿。  
这是……！成步堂瞪大了眼睛，从头又看了一遍内容，这的确是一封恐吓信，并且大喇喇地署名伊藤新健，里面要求御堂在9月25日晚上去坂东饭店见面，否则将公开他和佐伯的秘密。成步堂隐约听见藤田的脚步声，于是迅速把恐吓信团起来塞进了口袋。  
“成步堂先生！”藤田给了他一个大大的牛皮纸袋，成步堂低头翻了翻，里面只有一件看上去暖和到有点夸张的加绒大衣，“这是佐伯社长拜托您转交给御堂专务的东西，事情发生得太突然了，他担心最近降温会让御堂专务不好受。”  
这种即使在他看来也仿佛可以直接穿去西伯利亚过冬的外套……认真的吗？现在才九月底吧。成步堂压下内心吐槽的冲动说:“佐伯先生……相当关心御堂先生啊。你也是，好像很了解他？”  
藤田有点不好意思地笑着挠挠头，说:“啊……佐伯社长和御堂专务的确很亲密，而且因为我以前就一直是御堂专务的部下，所以对他们两位比较了解。”  
“原来如此。那之前提到御堂先生最近很疲惫，你知道原因吗？”成步堂继续弯着腰翻找着御堂的抽屉，藤田似乎非常信任他，由着成步堂一个外人翻看可能是商业机密或者他老板的隐私的各种东西……比如——他半跪在地上，身子贴着办公桌，从手臂到指尖都几乎抻直了摸索着御堂办公桌最下方的抽屉——这个抽屉深处里的小药瓶？  
“嗯……我不太说得上来，就感觉御堂专务这段时间似乎没有睡好，”藤田皱着眉思考着，成步堂借着桌子的遮挡查看着瓶子上的说明，这是一瓶用于助眠和稳定情绪的药物，贴着手写的标签，上面有医生的签名“四柳”和开药时间，的确在不久之前，一旁的藤田继续说:“……啊！而且最近一份策划里连我都看出来两处错误，说不定都有点魂不守舍了。”  
……两处错误和魂不守舍之间竟然能直线式地得出结论？成步堂有点哭笑不得，不过这种在别人面前尽力保持完美的习惯倒是也很像那家伙的风格。  
“所以，御堂先生还需要亲自写策划吗？”成步堂随便抛了个话题转移藤田的注意力，顺手把小药瓶也塞进口袋，相信这样东西也应该在御堂先生需要的东西之列。  
“御堂专务从以前就是一个做事喜欢亲力亲为的人，”藤田笑了笑说，“这一点上佐伯社长已经和他争论过很多次了，说要多信任我们这些下属一点。说实话，我也希望能早点让御堂专务肯定自己的能力……不过可能我还是太年轻了。”  
成步堂最后扫视了办公桌一圈，认为大概已经没有更多线索了，便站起身拍了拍裤腿，对藤田露出一个鼓励的笑：“那就要拿出年轻人的气势，让他看到他不在的时候公司也好好地运作啊。”他拿起装着大衣的牛皮纸袋往外走，藤田小跑着跟了上去。  
“成步堂先生！您不需要再看看佐伯社长那边了吗？”  
成步堂对他奇怪的热情感到很困惑，这孩子就这么想把他两个上司的底全部揭了吗？  
“不……应该没有这个必要吧？”成步堂说着推开了A.A的门，“我还是赶紧去看看御堂先生那边的情况。”  
“好的……非常感谢您！”藤田为他挡着门，“请一定要帮助御堂专务！”

同日 下午 某时刻 拘留所 会面室  
玻璃后面坐着的男人在成步堂走进来的时候打量了他几秒，虽然视线在他尖锐的刺刺头发上多停了一下，但最终没有流露出任何情绪，只是平静地看着成步堂拉开椅子坐下。  
成步堂当然也在观察着这位被爱着的人：年纪大概和他差不多，三件套西装一丝不苟，背脊挺直，模样俊美，眼神疲惫但仍旧锐利，眼角和眉间有一些细纹，眼下有淡淡的阴影，想来这两天并不好过。  
……总觉得他让他不断想起另一个同样被爱着的人。  
“御堂孝典先生，”成步堂开口，“我是您的辩护律师成步堂龙一。”  
御堂对他简单点了点头算是问候，“星影律师是我大学导师的同事，前段时间拜托我们打理他的资产，所以事情发生之后他向我们推荐了您。”他的声音比那个把他称作爱人的人更沉稳，完全没有因为陷入杀人案件而慌乱，“想必佐伯已经把事情大概告诉您了，成步堂先生。”  
“对，但我还是需要当面问一些问题，我必须确保我的委托人值得信任。”成步堂将手随意地插到西装口袋里，摸到了那块冰凉的小石头，他现在不再全然倚仗勾玉去判断委托人是否有所隐瞒，但这样的动作已经成为了习惯。御堂对他这句话好像有些困惑，似乎并不能理解成步堂这么做的用意，但还是给了一个肯定的回应。  
根据御堂的说法，前段时间A.A与近来刚上市不久的公司SWA在其新产品的营销上有一些合作意向，因此昨天晚上七点他和SWA的高管森出彻也约在坂东饭店七楼的餐厅会面商谈前期的意向。A.A创立不久，很珍惜与SWA的合作机会，而森出也很欣赏御堂和佐伯的行事风格，两人交谈融洽，约定五天之后在SWA讨论合作的事项。大概八点十分时森出接了一个电话，于是没有吃完晚餐就提前离开了。御堂在吃完晚餐后坐电梯到地下车库，却在他的车附近看到了一个男人在地上挣扎，他走近之后发现对方被割破了喉咙，胸口还插着一把小刀。他想要帮对方，但对方看到他之后反而扑了上来。两人扭打了几下，那把小刀在混乱里被带出来，纠缠中划伤了御堂的手，那人伤口大量出血，倒在地上再也没有起来。等救护车和警察到现场，御堂便被当作嫌疑人扣在了拘留所。  
成步堂在听御堂说话的时候始终在观察他的身体语言，没有发现任何说谎的迹象，但也没有任何慌乱的样子。像御堂这样叙述亲身经历的杀人案还沉稳如第三视角的委托人，在他短短三年多的从业时间里实在不多见……他真的需要帮助吗？总觉得他自己为自己辩护或许也可以。  
“您听上去好像出奇冷静。”成步堂说，这样的委托人比起他心虚的鼓励大概更需要听到真实的意见，“尽管我听下来觉得情况相当不利。”  
御堂的左手抓着右边袖子的臂弯处，皱着眉说：“的确……不如说您听完还愿意接下无罪辩护的委托才是出奇冷静。我也不是不认识开律所的大学同学……或许这就是传奇律师和普通人的差别？”他说到最后，偏头露出一个淡淡的笑。尽管成步堂看得出他没有任何恶意，但“传奇律师”在他脑子里已经自动与“伪证嫌疑”关联起来，因此他只是迅速眨了眨眼睛，笑了一下，主动转移了话题：“那么，您认识被害人吗？”  
“……”御堂发出了一个无意义的音节，略微斟酌了一下，“认识，但不是很熟悉。如果我没记错的话，那个人叫伊藤，大概在5年前是我的下属，他辞职之后我再也没见过他，几乎不记得他的长相了。”  
成步堂捏住了口袋里的纸团，问：“您觉得他昨天为什么会出现在那里？这应该不是巧合吧。”  
“这……”他开始有些回避成步堂的眼睛，左手又一次不自觉地抓住了右手的衣袖，“自然不是巧合。”  
看来他还不打算马上承认。成步堂突然放松地往椅背上一靠，不再紧追着御堂的视线，御堂紧绷的肩膀也一下子松了不少：“啊，您觉得冷吗？佐伯先生正好托我给您带了些东西。”他将牛皮纸袋交给看守人员，看守拿着袋子出了门，大概需要做一些基本的检查。很快，玻璃门另一侧的看守就将牛皮纸袋转交给了御堂，他低着头翻看，突然眼神凝固了一瞬，被成步堂尽数看在眼里。  
“降温了，”成步堂说，“佐伯先生很担心您的状况。”  
“啊……拘留所里的确有些太阴冷了……”御堂小心地拿出大衣穿上，微微叹了口气，看上去似乎放松多了，因而脸上也露出了一些疲态。  
“您最近似乎睡眠不太好？”成步堂重新坐直身体，握住了口袋里的勾玉。  
“呃……一些小问题，多谢关心。”御堂不自然地移开了视线。他话音未落，成步堂眼前顿时出现了延伸交缠的锁链，在只有他听得见的哐当声中，几道花纹繁复的锁落在锁链交缠处。  
果然有心灵枷锁……总觉得完全能猜到是什么事，成步堂心想。“您睡不好的原因，不会和这个东西有关吧？”他从口袋里掏出了揉成一团的纸给御堂看，后者不甚赞同地眯起眼睛，成步堂有点尴尬地挠着头笑了一下，把它展开铺平贴近玻璃给御堂看。  
“……的确……不过这对我并没有很大影响。”御堂自然是对那东西再熟悉不过了，他的心锁立刻碎了一道，不过似乎并不打算就此招供，“顺便一提，当律师……看来相当辛苦啊。”御堂说这话时微微扬起眉，傲慢地勾起嘴角……就连这种令人讨厌的表情都和那家伙这么相似吗……成步堂被噎了一下，他区区一个小律师，当然没办法使唤刑警去替他翻垃圾箱啊！  
“没有很大影响？”成步堂清了清嗓子，“您莫非以为袋子里除了衣服之外的东西是佐伯先生放进去的吗？”  
御堂傲慢的笑容略微僵在脸上，他哼了一声，垂下视线，另一把锁应声破碎：“我一时不知道该恼怒还是该庆幸是您发现了我的药。确实，最近事情有点多，我一直做噩梦也睡不好，就问朋友要了一些助眠的药……我没有大问题，请暂时不要告诉佐伯。”  
扳回一局，成步堂愉快地点点头应下，继续问道：“是怎样的噩梦？”  
御堂眨了眨眼，有些犹豫地说：“这……我想大概和案子无关吧？”  
噩梦……还不到时候吗？成步堂想了想，换了个问题：“那么，那封恐吓信是怎么回事？您和森出先生会约在坂东饭店见面只是巧合吗？”  
御堂歪着头，不确定地说：“会面的地点是森出先生定的……收到那封信是在之后的某天。而且，我其实不太记得起伊藤是谁，更不知道我和他有什么纠葛，所以我也不确定对方究竟是什么意图。”  
之后吗……这样来看，的确像是有人利用了这次会面。“那信上说的要公开您和佐伯先生的秘密？”成步堂问完，却发现御堂的脸颊忽然泛起了不自然的红，他又开始戕害右手的衣袖了，看样子有一点慌乱……难、难道是触碰到了一些过于私人的话题吗？！  
“总之，”御堂咳了一下，生硬地说，“我实在没想到会有人给我寄恐吓信却死在我面前，如果不是亲身经历，我大概也会觉得自己是凶手吧。很感谢您接下委托。”他直视着成步堂的眼睛，相当感激。  
成步堂起身点点头，决定还是不要把他当时差点就把电话线直接断掉的事说出口了：“我会尽全力帮您的。”


	2. 搜查 第一日 后篇

同日 下午 某时刻 坂东饭店  
拿着御堂的委托书办完手续之后，成步堂便骑着他的自行车叮叮咣咣地赶去了坂东饭店。门口有不少警官进出，惹得住客们议论纷纷。前几年坂东饭店发生过好几次凶杀案，光成步堂就经手了两起，但这不仅没有影响它的生意，反而还带来了更高的入住率。成步堂怀着复杂的心情走进了大堂，当年的服务生现在是酒店总管，在看到他之后迎了上来。  
“欢迎光临，律师先生。”他仍然是一副好人脸，和成步堂记忆里的样子变化不大，“想必您是来调查的。”他做了个手势，主动领起了路。  
“啊……是的。又发生这种案子，你们应该挺困扰的吧？”成步堂随口寒暄着……但为什么不能觉得他是单纯来入住的呢？  
服务生——总管，闻言竟沉思了一会儿，然后笑了笑说：“实际上……我听说发生案件之后，隐约感觉到我即将升职去总部呢。律师先生就像有魔力一样，每次您解决了我们的案件，酒店的业绩都会提升。”  
成步堂漫不经心地笑了几声，正好电梯也停在了地下一楼。  
“律师先生，这边请。”电梯门打开，地下车库潮湿灰暗的气味和从车库出口透进来的日光扑面而来，成步堂不自觉地眯起了眼。

同日 下午 某时刻 坂东饭店·地下车库  
没走几步，空气中弥漫的血腥气陡然浓厚了许多。向左过了一个拐角，又经过了车库的楼梯口，便能看到隔离带将一辆黑色轿车附近都围了起来，几个穿着制服的人正在取证，即将干涸的深红血迹蔓延在车后方的地面上。一个穿着白大褂的年轻女性斜挎着一个塞得满满的包，弯着腰站在车边。总管向成步堂欠身告辞，而那个女孩听见身后的动静，迅速转过身来。  
“……啊！”她惊讶地眨眨眼，随即露出一个大大的笑容，“成步堂先生！”  
这个女孩叫宝月茜，从高中时期就想要投身科学搜查，前段时间她终于从刑警如愿转为了科学搜查官。在大约十年前的一次审判里，成步堂为她的姐姐取得了无罪判决，因此她一直很尊敬他……考虑到在她因英语没过关只能当刑警的时期脾气相当恶劣，这种尊敬显得尤为珍贵。  
“你好，小茜。”成步堂对她点点头，“原来是你在负责这个案子的搜查。  
“是啊，”小茜掏出她时刻不离身的记录本开始写起来，一边头也不抬地说：“真怀念啊，和成步堂先生一起搜查的感觉。”  
“的确……不过现在你是不是也不能随便向我透露情报了？”成步堂温和地笑了笑。  
“呃……”小茜用笔帽戳着自己的下巴，思考了一会儿，“科学来说，确实如此。但是成步堂先生毕竟是和我用过同一瓶指纹铝粉的人嘛，所以……”她努力地在自己的包里摸索着，竟然真的从里面掏出了那瓶早就过期的铝粉给他看，连这种东西都放在里面，怪不得她的包就像随时要爆炸一样，“啊！这么说来，情况和当年的真的很像……”  
“很像？”成步堂眨了眨眼，重复道。  
“就是那个啊，那个！”小茜露出了奇怪的笑容，成步堂担忧地看着她，“和十年前一样的检控方！”  
“……！难道检控方竟然是……那家伙！”  
“这个嘛……科学的说法大概是‘很有可能’，如果辩护方是成步堂先生的话，检控方当然就是御剑检事了，对吧？对吧？”  
“那种事情不要问我啊……”成步堂嘟囔着，“但他现在是检事局长，应该没什么时间也没必要亲自上庭吧？”  
御剑怜侍，35岁，现任检事局长，是他的……怎么说呢，是小学同学、朋友、亲人、最信赖的人以及任何有可能的亲密关系人，多年前曾经多次和他站在法庭两侧共同战斗。  
小茜兴奋的表情消了大半，大概也才突然想起御剑的局长身份来，“说得也对……好吧，虽然我应该尽量避免给辩护律师透露情报，不过……总之，拿着这个搜查许可吧，这样成步堂先生就可以四处乱跑了，”她唰唰在纸上写了些东西，一把撕下来递给成步堂，“还有，如果你要用什么科学搜查的工具的话，随时叫我！”  
他点点头谢过了她，戴上手套，便钻进了隔离带围住的区域。  
这辆车根据御堂的说法就是他自己的车，停在地下车库的楼梯间旁边一点的车位上，车尾上隐约能看到星星点点的血迹。地面上则有一大滩血。虽然他办过一些凶杀案，但是仍然感受到了强烈的冲击。警方已经将尸体送去解剖，现场只留下用线围出来的一个人体形状，一个生命就像这样变成了生硬扭曲的线条。血泊周围散落了几个标号，大概是已经取证过了。这么看上去，和一般的凶杀案现场无甚差别，甚至线索似乎也不多。  
“说起来，这次的被害人是什么人？”成步堂蹲下来，试图查看车子底部，不过并没有什么收获。小茜站在一旁飞速翻了翻笔记本，回道:“被害人叫伊藤新健，28岁，在一家叫做水晶信托的公司上班，看上去就是个一脸苦相的上班族。案发当晚他7点多就到这里了，我们调了停车记录，看起来嫌疑人到得比他更早一些。”  
成步堂站起身，凑上前看了一眼停车记录：6点53分，御堂孝典的车进入车库，7分钟后，伊藤新健的车也进入了车库。  
“……”他皱起眉，“7点离案发时间有差不多一个半小时，这中间御堂先生应该是在和客户会面，但被害人在做什么呢？”  
“实际上……我们也不知道。询问的人汇报说酒店里没有人看到过他，可能是因为他很难给人留下什么印象，就连我也要不断把照片拿出来才能想起他长什么样。”  
“询问？没有调监控录像吗？”成步堂问到一半，小茜的怒气逐渐表现在了脸上，“不会是因为……”  
“监控坏了，显然，”小茜鼓着脸颊，生气地指着楼梯口墙上的一个摄像头，那个角度足以拍到现场的情况，“从24号那天就在维修，现在都还没修好。”  
好吧，全世界的监控在关键时候都是第一个出岔子的，成步堂看着那个摄像头遗憾地想，如果有那种监控录像，御堂先生是不是凶手早就水落石出了，他也根本不需要费劲跑这一趟。  
“被害人的车是哪一辆？”  
小茜歪了歪脑袋示意着角落里一辆不起眼的车，车旁边站着几个人，似乎正在交谈，“喏，就是那个。之前我们去看过，可以说没有任何线索。”  
成步堂小心地跨过一片血迹，走到小茜旁边。在人体线条附近的血泊里有一个标号，旁边并没有证物。还不等他问，小茜便解释说：“那是凶器，好像是在打斗的时候掉落的。一把十几厘米的折叠刀，形状和尸体上的伤口完全吻合。因为上面全是血，所以直接送到鉴证科去了。”  
“那是谁的刀？”  
“不好说，那样的刀随处可见，说不定成步堂先生平时切水果用的也是同样的刀。”  
“不不不……我可不会用凶器切水果。”成步堂往车的左侧走了几步，远离了那片血迹，这里有两个手机，大概也是在打斗的过程里掉落的东西。  
“这个是嫌疑人的手机。”小茜指的是其中黑色的那个，已经在机身上留下了磕碰的痕迹和尘土。摁亮屏幕可以看到屏保是系统自带风景图，由于解不开图形锁，成步堂耸耸肩把它交还给小茜。“从通话记录上看，7点嫌疑人的客户打进过一次，然后分别在7点05和8点28的时候嫌疑人给他的同事佐伯克哉打过两个电话。”  
“那个就是被害人的手机？”成步堂走到掉在另一侧的银色手机旁边，同样，机身上也留下了许多磕碰，不过，这上面的挂件是……“大、大将军？！” 这个大将军挂件服饰夸张，造型和十年前一样举着大将军长枪，底座上写着“元初”的字样……？总觉得有一点不自然，似乎少了什么东西，但他一下子也说不出来。  
“那是什么？”小茜疑惑地问，“他的屏保也是这东西，我总觉得好像在哪见过类似的……”  
“一档电视特摄儿童剧。”想不到有一天轮到他来给别人解释这个，成步堂摇了摇头，用一种奇妙的语气说，“在心智不成熟的年轻人中间非常流行，初代已经是十年前的事了。”  
“原来如此，”小茜在记录本上边写边念，“被害人的手机挂件和屏保图案叫‘大将军’；被害人和成步堂先生都对十年前的电视特摄和儿童剧颇有研究……”  
……“科学”来说，他并不是颇有研究，他只是被迫有研究。成步堂摸着下巴想着，决定不去理会这孩子在笔记上的胡言乱语，“那么被害人的手机的通话记录如何？”  
“手机里的通话记录和联系人都被清空了，”小茜说，“我们派人去运营商那边调了他这两天的通话记录，查下来基本上都是他的同事和家人，以及一大堆骚扰电话。”  
“骚扰电话……”成步堂重复着，“从运营商那里只能看到接通过的电话记录吧，被害人对陌生号码也会一个一个接听？”  
“是啊！”说到这里，小茜又变得气鼓鼓的，“让我们也浪费了很多时间听那些贷款和推销的废话，还有一些‘未知号码’，都不知道对面是什么东西，连运营商也毫无办法！”  
“毕竟是一脸苦相的上班族吧，”成步堂无奈地说，“可能迫于压力，不管对面是什么东西都不得不接起来听一下。”  
“成步堂先生倒是好像很理解上班族的无奈……”她又开始在笔记上信口胡言了，成步堂摘了手套往外走，他还要把地下车库的地形弄清楚，“所以案发当晚他有通话过吗？”  
“这个倒是没有，至少运营商提供的记录里是这样。”  
这个地下车库虽然很大，但是构造简单又诡异，不知是哪位设计师半梦半醒之间的作品：入口进去只有一条道，右侧是楼梯间；经过楼梯间再右转，右侧是电梯，而电梯门则几乎正对着出口。御堂的车停在楼梯间旁边，而被害人的车子则停在入口旁边的角落里，现在那里站着两个警官，以及一个穿着红色套头衫的男孩。两个警官看到宝月茜，向她敬礼示意。  
“宝月搜查官，对目击证人的问话已经差不多结束了。”其中一个说。  
“目击证人？”果然真的有目击者……成步堂打量着这个最多也就刚刚成年的小男孩，他身形纤细，金发碧眼仿佛源于什么异国的血统，此刻他猫一样的大眼睛正猫一样警惕地瞪着成步堂。“这么说，你看到了案发经过？”  
“那是自然，”小男孩的声音也像猫似的，他的目光落在成步堂衣领的金色徽章上，“你是个辩护律师？来为那个傲慢又无趣的大叔脱罪？”  
作为目击证人，这可真是两个角度奇怪的形容词，成步堂心想，“你对御堂先生本人有了解？”小男孩闻言嗤笑了一声，双手插着口袋，说道：“如果不是他抢走了我先看中的猎物，我可没兴趣关心他是谁。”  
被看不起的人抢走了什么东西，还这副样子……总之，看得出他似乎认识御堂先生，还抱有强烈的敌意。成步堂摇摇头，丢开了这个他听不懂的话题：“所以你案发当晚看到了什么？”  
“凶杀案啊，”他理所当然地说，“我当时就在电梯旁边的拐角，那个大叔杀人的样子我都看到了，凶手就是他，不可能有错……好啦！同样的话我从昨晚说到现在，已经很烦了，”他原地跺了跺脚，转向小茜，“那边那个搜查官小姐，我可以走了吧？”  
还没等小茜开口，男孩转头就从车库入口走了……丝毫没把所有人放在眼里。小茜皱着眉咳了一下，似乎对这种难搞的证人越来越习以为常：“须原秋纪，20岁，还是个学生，昨晚是他报的警，据他说是看到了案发过程……”她和成步堂往回走，说着突然冲他眨眨眼，“和以前一样，情况对成步堂先生很不利，有没有十分怀念呢？”  
“到底哪里好怀念了……”成步堂很不赞同地说，“不过，谢谢你给我这么多情报。”  
小茜突然停下了脚步，她瞪大眼睛，震惊地捂住嘴：“啊！我……我看到你，不知不觉就以为我们是在一起搜查……成步堂先生真狡猾！”  
“哈哈哈……这样吗？这种事我不太明白啊……”成步堂友善地笑了笑，无辜地眨着他真诚的双眼。

同日 下午 某时刻 坂东饭店·餐厅  
从地下车库的电梯可以直接刷卡上到7楼（小茜一路上都责备地瞪着他，但还是为他刷了卡），7楼只有一个很大的餐厅，装修得夸张又豪华。除了吧台一侧之外，三面都是落地窗，透过玻璃的阳光显得格外刺眼，令人十分怀疑在这样的环境之下到底能不能安心吃饭。天花板上绘有镶金的巨幅壁画，作为餐厅实在是有些喧宾夺主。画面似乎是把某几个神话故事的内容生硬地拼在了一起，成步堂想了好一会，但实在分辨不出。由于还不在用餐时间，只有一个服务生在吧台无聊地盯着手机，仿佛特意为了在冷清的环境制造些声音般地发着奇怪的气泡音。听见他进来，那人头都没抬一下。  
“对不起，目前还不提供餐点哦，要等到……”服务生说着营业用语，说到一半，却好像忘了什么一样拿起吧台上的营业时间桌签看了一眼，“等到6点才是晚餐时间。”  
“不，我是来调查昨晚——”  
“又来？”她打断了成步堂的话，终于肯抬头瞧他一眼，她金鱼般的肿眼泡和惨白的脸色实在令人印象深刻，“警官先生，你刚刚不是来过了？”  
成步堂疑惑地看着她：“我第一次来。”  
服务生闻言露出了比他更疑惑的眼神：“你没来过吗……这种颜色的衣服我明明记得看到过了……算了。但我们这里可没剩下什么线索，只有这个点餐记录，你想看就拿去看吧。”  
她用下巴示意了一下吧台上一叠用夹子夹起来的纸条，每张纸条上都印着点餐记录。客人们大多刷卡消费，因此有留下名字和时间，似乎保留了三天的记录。看样子，这叠纸条已经被翻过了。“谢谢”，成步堂说着，翻看了起来，由于已经被人调查过，所以顺着折痕，他很快就找到了御堂的点餐记录。昨晚7点20分，御堂在餐厅点了简单的牛排和红酒……他翻过好几张其他人的记录，终于找到了森出的名字。7点35分，御堂的客户森出点了和他一样的东西，而被害人伊藤则完全没出现在记录里。  
“昨天你见过这两个人吗？”成步堂给她出示了两人的点餐记录，但服务生只用她大得可怕的眼睛扫了一下就干脆地答道：“没有印象了，每天那么多人，怎么可能记得住。”  
看来从这个不靠谱的服务生这里并不能得知为什么这两个人的点餐时间这么奇怪……或许他应该直接去问问那位森出先生，顺便看看他知不知道些什么有用的东西。

同日 下午 某时刻 商务区  
SWA的办公地点位于一片光污染严重的商务区，成步堂对着路标仰头研究了好一会儿才在奇形怪状的建筑之间弄清了方向。还没走近那幢楼，就看到两个人在门口附近的花圃边交谈，其中一个人从头到脚穿了一身黑色，甚至还戴着黑色的圆礼帽，编成辫子的金色长发垂在背后，十分惹眼。另一个人……成步堂眨眨眼，低头翻找着手里的资料，如果他没有认错的话，另一个人似乎正是佐伯克哉。  
即使隔着一段距离，也能感觉到那两人之间的氛围不怎么样，成步堂决定在旁边观察一会儿。交谈很快就结束了，长发的人转身离开的时候推了推眼镜，微微偏头朝成步堂的方向准确地投过来一个令他浑身不舒服的神秘眼神——仿佛他背对着成步堂的时候，就已经对他的位置一清二楚。  
这时佐伯克哉冲他点头，成步堂便走上前，跟他握了握手。“您好，成步堂律师，”他微笑着说，“久仰大名。”  
成步堂感到自己的眉头都忍不住跳了一下……说到底他从业时间才三年多，究竟有什么大名可供久仰的？“您好，佐伯先生。”  
“想必您是来找森出先生的，”佐伯虽然摆着营业式的微笑，但看上去情绪不佳，似乎也并不打算和他交谈太多。他从口袋里摸出了香烟和火机，“您介意吗？”  
“呃……”成步堂发出了一个为难的音节，佐伯挑了下眉，一言不发地把东西又收了回去，“佐伯先生，刚刚那位是？”  
“啊，一个纠缠不休的人而已。”他迅速结束了这个话题，“说起来，您应该已经去找过御堂先生了吧，他状态还好吗？”  
成步堂点了点头，“怎么说……御堂先生目前非常冷静，但看上去相当疲惫，我已经将东西转交给他了。”  
“十分感谢，”佐伯锋利的眼神一下子削弱了不少，镜片后慢慢透出来一点忧虑的意味，“我还是应该先过去见他一面的。”  
“……您竟然还没有去过吗？”  
“没有……我本来还在出差，昨晚突然接到御堂先生的电话，今天早上才回到这边，联系律师和客户的事稍微费了点时间。”他开始有些烦躁起来，不知是不是因为无法摄入尼古丁的缘故。  
“所以您已经和森出先生谈过了？”成步堂问，“他怎么说。”  
“发生了这样的事，合作暂时不会考虑了。”佐伯推了推眼镜，“态度相当坚持。”  
“……抱歉。”  
“不必道歉，成步堂律师。”他客套地笑了一下，语气温和，“很感谢您愿意帮助御堂先生。”  
“说到御堂先生，”成步堂的手也收进了口袋，“他最近一段时间睡眠似乎都不太好，您知道为什么吗？”  
“……”佐伯微微眯起了眼，似乎在内心评价着成步堂的可信程度，而成步堂毫不退让地直视着他。两人无声地僵持了一会儿，慢慢地，佐伯脸上仅剩的笑容也完全消失了，“是的……他最近一直在做噩梦，还问他的医生朋友开了助眠的药物。我想我大概知道原因。”  
……意外地坦诚啊，成步堂心想，“您原来已经知道他在吃药了？”  
“我对他的事情这点敏锐度还是有的，”佐伯摇摇头，无奈地说，“反过来也一样。”  
“那您对御堂先生的噩梦知道些什么？”成步堂摸着下巴，产生了一丝刺探隐私的感觉。  
佐伯的表情动摇了一瞬，陷入了一小段沉默，最后他轻轻叹了口气，“应该是我们的……过去。”他似乎感到有些难以启齿，但最终还是说了下去，“我曾经……伤害过他，如果有什么事能让他这么困扰，恐怕就是和我有关。”  
“但似乎其实和这个东西有关。”成步堂从口袋里拿出叠好的恐吓信递给他。佐伯看上去刚刚知道，他浏览了一下，眼神便逐渐暗了下去：“……2年前，我也威胁过他。” 他苦涩地说。  
……什么？！成步堂震惊地瞪大了眼，这种展开可不像是寻常爱情故事，更像是犯罪故事。  
“那是犯罪，我知道。”佐伯替他把话说了出来，“我现在能做的就是尽全力帮助他……总之，感谢您把他的情况告诉我，我马上去见他一面。”

同日 下午 某时刻 SWA  
笑容甜美的前台放下电话，遗憾地告诉他森出现在在开一个重要会议，因此不方便会面。成步堂思索了一下，从包里翻出了小茜给他签的搜查许可，沉下声说：“既然如此，那请允许我去森出先生的办公室里做基本的搜查。”前台盯着那张搜查许可眨了眨眼，便起身领着他去了森出的办公室。  
这间办公室相当大，还有着和坂东饭店类似的可怕装修风格，但有用的东西似乎并不多。偌大一张办公桌上摆放着许多风格迥异的装饰品和森出家里的照片。一些需要签章的文件摞成一叠，还有一些散落在桌面上。一份日程表放在文件最上方，他随手翻了翻，除了今天的行程之外，9月25日的后面写着“6点：取车；7点：坂东饭店，A.A，御堂孝典”。并没有任何东西能解释他的迟到。  
从森出这里大概暂时找不到更多线索了，成步堂揉了揉肩膀，决定赶在下班时间之前去被害人的公司看一看。

同日 下午 某时刻 水晶信托  
幸好水晶信托也在这片商务区附近，成步堂拖着疲惫的步伐上了楼，当律师有时候就是要跑九条街的，他自我安慰着。  
由于员工出了事，警方已经在水晶信托做过一轮调查，成步堂出示了搜查许可，再次得以自由调查被害人伊藤新健的工位。办公室里的气氛相当寂静，空气似乎都紧张得快要绷断了，其他人都在自己的工位上沉默不语，看似投入工作，实际上眼神一直偷偷在往成步堂这边瞟。  
伊藤的工位充满了奇特的个人风格，不仅工作的东西胡乱摆放，而且看上去他的确是一位狂热的大将军粉丝：小幅海报、手办和笔记本电脑上的一堆贴纸，就连日历也是大将军出的周边……想不到十年之后大将军竟然还有第三个狂热粉丝，成步堂难以置信地想。日历上在25号那天里潦草地写着“4点：英都制片厂；7点：坂东饭店”，说不定被害人案发当天还去制片厂要了那个谁的亲笔签名，假如他没有出事，真应该介绍他和那家伙认识一下，他们绝对可以畅聊三天三夜……或者由于对哪一作最精彩的观点不同而大战三天三夜。成步堂带着自己也没有发觉的微笑摇摇头，翻开了被害人的笔记本，奇怪的是这个笔记本倒是完全没有大将军元素。  
这个黑色封皮的小笔记本已经很旧了，边缘磨损严重，里面是伊藤对工作中各种事项做的简略记录……从他还在MGN工作时开始。  
5年前伊藤是御堂的部下，在一款新产品的销售过程中，伊藤负责的原料采购环节上出了一些监管失误，严重拖累了生产进度，导致新产品的表现不佳。大概是由于承受不住压力，没两年伊藤便辞职了。在离开MGN之后约一年多，他入职水晶信托，而他在水晶信托参与的第一个项目，则是月天庵的策划……成步堂眯起眼辨认着月天庵项目后面的记录，里面写着当时的竞争对手正是A.A，伊藤似乎还为项目负责人泽村纪次提供了一些关于御堂和佐伯的信息，但最后不知为何他们仍然失败了。  
换了一个完全不同的岗位，结果还是遇到了同一个人吗……再之后的笔记则与御堂再没什么关系，直到几个月前的一项记录引起了成步堂的注意。  
*/SWA上市  
SWA：森出彻也  
保荐人：水晶证券  
项目负责人：幸弥咲之  
近三年财务报表、录音、U盘/*  
这项工作显然与伊藤并无关联，这也是整个笔记本里唯一一项与他的工作无关的记录，其中却牵涉到SWA和森出……这些人之间究竟有什么联系？


	3. 03 审理 第一日 前篇

20xx年9月27日 上午 9点53分 地方法院 被告第2休息室  
庭审这天早上成步堂秉承一贯的风格在迟到的边缘挣扎，早饭吃到一半就不得不咬着半个包子急急忙忙把证据资料一股脑塞进包里冲出门，超速蹬着小车踩着点到了地方。他适应得不行，或许对他来讲这样的上班节奏才在他的舒适区范围内，哪天他要是一大早就来了，委托人反而更应该怀疑是不是哪里出了问题。  
见他推门进来，御堂和佐伯站起身向他点点头。御堂依旧披着那件十分温暖的外套，神情平静又温和，看上去倒是比昨天精神很多。“早上好，成步堂先生。”他说。  
“早上好，二位，”成步堂笑了笑，假装没有看见佐伯始终握着御堂的手，“看起来您昨晚似乎休息得还不错。”御堂刚想说什么，突然休息室的门被一把推开，那位好像叫藤田的年轻人急急忙忙地冲了进来，差点被门槛绊倒。  
“佐伯社长！御堂专务！”他扶着门框堪堪稳住身子，费劲地喘着气，“呼……太好了，终于赶上了……”  
被叫到的两个人不约而同皱起了眉，显然开始担忧公司的情况。“藤田，公司——”  
“对不起……我在公司实在放心不下，就自作主张跑来了，但是事情都有安排好！”藤田满脸歉意地对佐伯解释完，不等他反对，就立刻转向成步堂，“成步堂先生，我会为您加油的！”  
“啊？我吗？”成步堂正在一旁走着神，一下被他的嗓门叫回了现实世界，下意识地应道，“好的，谢谢你。”  
……虽然好像没什么好加油的吧。

同日 上午 10点 地方法院 第3法庭  
10点整，法警前来通知他们庭审开始。在旁听席窸窸窣窣的交谈声中，成步堂才迈进门一步，检控方的位置就有一道熟悉的目光贴了上来，他抬起头望向那个红色的身影刚要说什么，那人却立马收回视线，还微微低下头开始无意识地翻动着桌上的文件……真是，虽然是上班时间，但只是正常打个招呼而已没有超出同事范围吧？  
审判长审视的视线在他们之间来回扫了一下，最后决定不发表任何意见。他敲了敲法槌，法庭内立刻安静下来：“本院宣布，下面开始审理御堂孝典一案。”  
“辩护方准备完毕。”  
“检控方……自不必说。”  
这一刻，御剑的目光才跨过整个法庭，直直刺进他眼底——假如那家伙裸眼视力还够看清他的眼睛的话——但实话说，此时他心底的确涌出一阵遥远的怀念，仿佛像这样站在法庭上和御剑怜侍眼神碰撞已经是上辈子的事情了——那时御剑眉间的皱纹好像还没有这么深。  
“御剑检事，你……”审判长眨了眨眼，对御剑亲自出庭似乎有些疑惑，“好像原定的检控方是那位……叫什么来着？”  
“啊，他由于某些原因，暂时无法出庭，”御剑平淡地说，“这个案子之后将由我负责。”  
“我听说，检事局最近好像有些人手不足啊。”审判长摇着头，意有所指地感叹。御剑闭了闭眼，脸上闪过一丝不悦，似乎是最近忍受了很多类似的问题，他向审判长鞠了极尽花哨的一躬，“多谢您的关心，检事局内部的问题我自会解决。”  
“好吧，那么请你简单陈述一下案情。”  
“前天晚上，坂东饭店的地下车库里发生了一起杀人案。有人目击被告御堂孝典杀害被害人伊藤新健，因此警方当场逮捕了被告。”御剑恢复了平时微微蹙眉的冷淡神情，拿起桌面上最左侧的文件扫了一眼。他眼底的阴影也比上次见面的时候更重了，看起来检事局是真的十分缺人手，“下面，请负责本案的搜查官入庭。”  
法警打开门，小茜走上了证人席，依旧挎着那个下一秒可能就会崩裂的包，她无意识地来回揪着包上的拉链，好像有些焦躁。  
“证人，姓名和职业。”  
“宝月茜……前段时间刚刚成为科学搜查官。”  
御剑微微点了点头，“宝月搜查官，请你详细说明案件的情况。”  
小茜提交了一份地下车库的平面图，“被害人伊藤新健，25号晚上7点来到坂东饭店，8点半左右被杀害于坂东饭店的地下车库内。请看平面图，”她指着图上的标注解释，“这个地下车库的东西方向是出入口，电梯门面向出口，楼梯间向南，楼梯间附近是被告御堂孝典的车，旁边没有其他车辆。案发当晚，被害人和被告在被告的车后方发生了肢体冲突，最后被害人因胸口的刀伤出血过多而死。”她补充提交了伊藤和御堂的停车票以及现场照片。那张看上去血淋淋的照片和昨天得知的情况基本一致：伊藤仰面倒在御堂的车旁边，胸前有个狰狞的伤口和一大片血迹，脖子上是一道明显的划伤。由于照片内容过于血腥，旁听席发出了一些小声的议论。  
“检控方补充提交警方提供的尸检报告，”御剑清了清嗓压住旁听席的躁动，从桌子上拿起第二份文件作为证据提交，成步堂刚扫了一眼，立刻注意到了最下面的一行写着“尸体中检测出吸入式麻醉剂残留”。  
“御剑检事，”审判长低头看着尸检报告，“这个‘吸入式麻醉剂’是怎么回事？”  
御剑抱起手臂，皱着眉说：“显然，使用麻醉剂可以让被害人快速失去反抗能力。”  
“的确如此，看来被告对此做了充足的准备啊。”审判长点点头，看上去一副已经完全被说服了的样子。可是御堂先生和被害人明明发生过肢体冲突……成步堂下意识想反驳，但看到御剑挑着眉的样子便明白对方就等着他往坑里跳，于是摇了摇头，话到嘴边改了口：“关于这一点，辩护方希望证人对当晚的情况做进一步的描述。”  
“呵，”御剑冲他露出了一种半是认可半是讥刺的可怕笑容，大概是在无言地表达‘看来你也意识到没有根据就随便反驳只会使被告的形象变得更可疑了’之类的东西……这家伙真的应该对笑的用法有一点正确的认知，成步堂无奈地想。  
“那么，请证人开始证言吧。”  
小茜点点头，说：“当天晚上8点20多的时候，有人报警说发生了凶杀案，值班的刑警马上就赶过去了。因为有目击证人，现场又有决定性的证据，所以立刻逮捕了还在现场的被告。被告应该是蓄谋已久，大概根本没想到会被人目击。”  
“咳咳，”此言一出，旁听席对御堂先生的议论更多了，不过御堂先生始终平静地端坐着，连表情都没变一下。成步堂不得不先咳嗽了几声才能开始询问，“呃…… ‘值班的刑警’，为什么不是他负责本案的搜查？”  
“什么和什么啊！”小茜一手叉着腰，鼓起脸颊，“成步堂先生对本科学搜查官有什么意见吗？”  
御剑眉头紧皱，欲言又止止言又欲了好几次，最后还是相当体贴地解释说：“值班的刑警从昨天开始休3天假，案发当晚是休假前最后一次值班——辩护人，虽然我不想干涉你的询问，但少提无关的问题拖延审理。”  
“好，好的。”只是想缓解一下这种对委托人十分不利的氛围……成步堂继续问，“从接到报警到赶到现场大概用了多长时间？”  
“唔……听他说到现场只花了四分四十秒吧，”小茜回忆着，“原因好像是‘这个月的口号是最多五分钟的说’这样。”  
还是老样子啊，糸锯刑警……成步堂摸着下巴继续问：“那‘决定性的证据’是什么？”  
“当然就是凶器了。”小茜说着，向法庭提交了当时送去鉴定科的小刀，“凶器是这把折叠刀，掉在被告的车旁边。刀的形状与被害人颈部和胸口的伤口完全一致，上面沾满了被害人的血，而且附有带血的指纹，经过检测，全部属于被告。”  
这情况和他听完御堂的描述时预料的差不多——极其不利——不过只要御堂先生不是真凶，那应该还有转机，还是再追问看看好了，“‘全部’属于被告？小刀上具体哪里有指纹？”  
“按照鉴证科的报告，刀面和刀柄上都检测到被告的右手指纹，”御剑拿起左手边第三份文件，读道，“‘根据形状和分布，推测是同一个动作形成的’。”  
“同一个动作形成的？证人，这是什么意思？”审判长问。  
“科学来说，就是只碰过一次。”小茜这时又开始焦躁地揪起了挎包拉链，补充道：“……虽然这份报告还有一些细节没出来——我一大早就在催了，不过上面只有被告的指纹，这一点是可以肯定的。”  
“哦哦，确实是决定性的证据啊。”审判长说，“怎么样，成步堂律师？”  
为什么问我……成步堂双手叉腰，迅速接道:“辩护方觉得不怎么样！”  
“你那是什么表情，成步堂，”御剑扬起一边眉毛，“那一脸‘为什么问我？’的笑容？”  
“……总之，请让我继续询问。”成步堂说，“证人，你说被告‘蓄谋已久’，你有什么根据？”  
小茜托着下巴想了想，说:“当然有根据了。首先，被告在几天前收到了被害人寄的恐吓信，上面要求他在案发当晚去坂东饭店见面，所以被告早就知道被害人肯定会出现。”  
“成步堂，证据。”对面的御剑看着他的眼神突然充满恐吓，成步堂这才后知后觉想起那封信被他收到自己口袋里了，他尴尬地笑了两声向法庭提交了证据。审判长狐疑地看了看他和御剑，示意小茜继续证言，“而且，尸检报告里提到检测出了麻醉剂，显然是被告打算先下手封口才会准备这东西。还有，被告和客户也是约在7点在坂东饭店会面，根本就是有意制造不在场证明。”她补充提交了森出的日程表和伊藤的日历。  
“反对！”成步堂拍了一下桌子，“被告和客户的会面时间地点都是客户定的，在那之后他才收到了恐吓信，怎么会是有意制造不在场证明？”  
“反对。”御剑的声音毫无起伏，“信不是以正常寄送方式送到被告手中的，所以没有证据证明收信的具体时间。”  
“但……但被害人在信上也并没有写见面的具体时间。”  
“反对。”御剑丝毫没有动摇，“时间完全可以通过其他方法告知，而且被害人的日历上也记录了7点在坂东饭店的会面……辩护人，这种令人昏昏欲睡的反对还是少来几轮吧。”  
“本院听着御剑检事的‘反对’也快要睡着了，”审判长摇摇头，“辩护人请继续询问。”  
呃呃……果然从这里还不能突破……成步堂挠着后脑勺，换了个方向:“那……那警方有找到被告使用麻醉剂的证据吗？”  
“没有，没找到任何带有麻醉剂的东西，瓶子或者布片什么的都没有，大概是被处理掉了。”小茜皱着眉说，手又忍不住伸向了她的挎包拉链，“而且，处理掉这种东西这不是更说明被告蓄谋已久了嘛。”  
“反对！”成步堂伸出了左手食指，“证人，你说被告蓄谋已久，还特意处理掉了麻醉剂的证据，那他怎么会在凶器上留下指纹？他为什么不戴手套然后把手套也处理掉？他又怎么会用了麻醉剂结果还是和被害人打了一架？”  
“这……”小茜抱起双臂，被他这么一指气势弱了不少，“一次不要问那么多问题啊！”  
“的确，这有些不自然，”御剑摇着手指，冷笑一声，“但并不是完全不能解释。而且，有目击证人亲眼看到被告犯案，只要这一点不改变，结论就无可撼动。”  
审判长点着头，敲下法槌:“那么，御剑检事，请你传唤目击证人吧。”  
昨天那个猫似的小男孩吗……成步堂心想，恐怕对于御剑来说也不是个好对付的证人。他昨天似乎被问得很不耐烦，假如御剑刚接手这个案子不久，说不定还没能仔细检查过他的证言，或许可以多问些问题让他自己说出什么检控方都还不知道的情报。  
法警打开门，宝月茜急匆匆地离开了法庭，大概是赶去催鉴证科的报告了。须原秋纪走上证人席，他依然穿着昨天那件红色套头衫，双手收在口袋，猫一样碧绿的眼睛来回打量着整个法庭里的人，目光在旁听席里多停了几秒。成步堂顺着他的视线不着痕迹地瞟了一眼，那个位置是……佐伯和藤田？  
“证人，姓名和职业。”御剑说。  
“难道学法律的人均记忆力都只有7秒钟吗？”秋纪困惑地眯起眼睛，“同样的问题一定要问那么多次……好啦好啦，不要用那种恶鬼一样的眼神瞪我，轻飘飘的红色大叔。”他撇撇嘴说，“须原秋纪，大学生。”  
也请不要用那种恶鬼一样的眼神瞪我……好吧随你了。成步堂试图用他的招牌笑脸化解御剑的视线攻击，御剑这才收回目光，“证人，请就你目击到的事情作证。”  
“好哦~”秋纪像懒散的猫一样靠上了证人席的边缘，一手托着脸颊，“前天晚上8点20多，我和阿良一起去地下车库。没走几步，就听见了什么动静。我们躲在拐角，看到两个人——就是被告席上那个男人和死者——扭打在一起，到处都是血。没打几下，其中一个就倒地不起了。我觉得可能发生了凶杀案，就马上报了警。”秋纪说完，成步堂又等了一会，结果再没有下文……这听上去根本什么也没说啊？！他腹诽着，看来御剑果然还没来得及亲自询问过证人，一定不能放过这个机会。  
“那么，第一个问题，”成步堂说，“‘阿良’是谁？”  
“我男朋友，”秋纪翻了个白眼，“现在也是前男友了。”  
“……男、男朋友？”怎么回事，这个案子里到底还有几对同性情侣？  
“有什么问题？”秋纪敏锐地感受到了冒犯，“被告席上那个冷血杀人犯都有那么帅气的男友，”他又扫了一眼成步堂一侧的旁听席，“你这个尖刺刺的蓝色大叔难道连男朋友都没有吗？”  
“太可悲了，成步堂律师。”审判长摇了摇头。  
呃！成步堂立刻看向检控席，工作期间一向绷着脸的御剑没几秒就被他炽热的求助视线打败了：“……呃！”他撑着桌面咬牙瞪着成步堂，“辩护人，不要把话题引向私生活。继续询问。”  
“所以……所以你们为什么会在那个时候去地下车库？”成步堂清清嗓问道。  
“因为我们吃完晚饭，准备开车去酒吧，”秋纪说，“结果变成去警局做了一晚上笔录。”  
“那么，”成步堂丢开了这个没有营养的话题，“你说‘听见了什么动静’，请具体描述一下。”  
“好哦。”他咬着嫣红的嘴唇思索了一会儿，“就是听见有人说话，好像是被告在说什么‘你是……’、‘你怎么……’之类的没什么内容的东西。”  
“只有被告在说话？没有人回答吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你确定吗？”成步堂追问道，“这样太奇怪了，总应该有什么回应吧？”  
秋纪跺了跺脚，不满地说：“没听到就是没听到…………啊！我想起来了，当时好像隐约有一种很怪异的声音，一种咕噜咕噜的气流声，就像……什么东西漏风一样。”  
“那到底是什么声音呢？”审判长好奇地问。  
“这样的描述，”御剑耸了耸肩，“就像辩护人虚张声势被戳穿时底气漏掉的声音。”  
“正好相反！”……抓到了，成步堂拍桌，回击道，“我倒觉得这种描述像检控方调查不足被揭穿时过呼吸的声音。”  
御剑一震，随即陷入沉思，审判长皱起眉说：“辩护人不要当庭对检控方出言不逊。”  
“对对对不起！”成步堂下意识地道歉。……但为什么只说他？  
“原来如此，”御剑突然开口，他的食指有节奏地敲着自己的手肘，“你想说那是被害人被割破喉管之后试图说话的声音。”  
“看来你也明白了，”成步堂拿出了之前的尸检报告，“也就是说，证人还没看到被告和被害人的时候，被害人的气管就已经被割破了，所以这位证人根本没有看到是被告动的手。”  
秋纪半身伏在证人席的边缘，饶有兴趣地盯着成步堂，大大的绿眼睛直看得他背后发毛：“那又怎么样？”他笑了笑，“当时一共只有他们两个人，我和阿良就躲在旁边，不是被告动的手难道是鬼吗？”  
“的确，”御剑点点头，“除非辩护人有证据证明当时现场还有第三个人……或者鬼！”  
“怎么样，成步堂律师？”审判长敲了敲小木槌，“你能证明吗？”  
“这个嘛……”你都看见只有两个人那当然证明不了了，他讪讪地摇了摇头。  
“而且，被害人虽然被割破了喉管，但并没有伤及大动脉和静脉，因此这不是导致被害人死亡的主要原因，即使证人没看见也不是最重要的。”御剑补充道。  
“那么，成步堂律师，请继续询问。”  
成步堂回忆了一下刚刚的证言，拿出了地下车库的平面图，问：“证人，你们当时就是躲在电梯一侧的拐角，对吧？”  
“是。因为我们本来就是从电梯出来的，”秋纪说着好像想起了什么，嗤笑道，“阿良那家伙一出来腿都软了，真的差劲。”  
“为什么？”成步堂下意识地追问。  
“什么为什么？”  
“嗯……”他犹豫了一秒，“为什么你的男朋友会腿软？”  
检控席立刻有一道眼刀飞了过来，“辩护人，你的问题毫无意义。”作为强调，御剑甚至还拍了一下桌子，如果他没记错，这居然是御剑今天审理里第一次拍桌。  
“反对。”成步堂的声音毫无起伏，“刚出电梯的时候他们还没看到案发现场，没理由会感到害怕。证人，请说明。”  
“很简单，因为那家伙很害怕失重感，所以一坐电梯就腿软。”秋纪摇了摇头，似乎对他的前男友十分失望，“没用的男人。”  
“咳咳……”就算不特意去看御剑，也能感觉到他脸都黑了几分……即使他这些年已经逐渐克服了幼年阴影带来的心理障碍，万不得已必须进入电梯的情况下能够维持正常神态，但这种发言还是结结实实踩进了雷区，成步堂暗叫不妙，“那，那既然你男朋友不喜欢，你为什么还要逼迫他坐电梯！”  
秋纪秀气的眉毛立刻扬了起来，“喂，不要把我说得像折磨人取乐的坏人一样。本来我们是走楼梯的，但一楼走不通，那个门锁住了。”  
“这是怎么回事？”御剑似乎恢复了正常，但声音里充满克制，“那是防火门，不可能上锁。”  
“我怎么知道，反正就是锁上了，所以我们才坐了电梯。但重点根本不是电梯不电梯吧？” 秋纪耸了耸肩说。  
“有道理，”但电梯还是很重要的，成步堂挠了挠头，“所以你确定看到扭打的过程了吗？”  
“当然看到了啊！”他语气十分肯定，“被害人从地上起来，突然扑向被告，被告后背撞到那辆车上，他掐着被告的脖子，但被告挣扎了几下，然后一把推开了他。那时阿良就往后拉我让我走，我不走，他就自己跑了。”  
他说完成步堂又等了一会，结果又再没有下文。“没了？”成步堂难以置信地问，对面御剑的脸色好像越来越差了，他甚至能在脑内听到检控方搜查不足被揭穿时的过呼吸声音。  
“还要什么？”秋纪理直气壮，“后来我再去看，被害人已经浑身是血倒地不起了，被告却一副冷静的样子还在打电话。”  
“被告在打电话？那你是什么时候报的警？”应该是御堂在8点28给佐伯打的那通电话，不知道他们说了些什么。  
“就在阿良把我拉回去的时候，警察没几分钟就来了，被告的电话都没打完。”  
有用没用的话问到这里恐怕都不会再有什么新的东西了，成步堂心想，接下来他除了进攻，别无选择。“证人，我再确认一次，你看到了被害人扑上去掐住被告，被告推了他一把，以及之后被害人倒在地上，没错吧？”  
“没错。”  
“那你不就是，”成步堂故意顿了一下，用力拍桌，“没有看到杀人的瞬间了？！”  
“啊！”秋纪吓了一跳，睁大了眼，“……这……这么一说好像也是哦。”  
“证人！”御剑也拍起了桌子，声音恼怒，“你昨天可是亲口说目击到被告用刀刺杀被害人的啊？”  
“证人，这到底是怎么回事？”审判长问。  
同时被三方口气严厉地质问，秋纪不甘示弱地瞪了回去：“可是啊！那个人从地上站起来的时候胸口全是血，还插着一把刀，我一共就看见他们两个人，谁看了都会觉得是被告捅的吧！”  
“反对！”成步堂猛地一指，“证人刚刚说被害人站起来的时候胸口‘插着一把刀’，但是，在现场照片里，被害人的胸口可并没有刀。”  
御剑摇摇头：“这有什么好反对的？显然只是掉了而已，而且被告自己的口供里就提到他们打斗的时候刀子飞了出去。”  
“对，”秋纪说，“阿良把我往回拉的时候，我确实听见类似刀掉在地上的声音，然后是人倒地的声音。”  
“因为，”成步堂对秋纪的补充用力点头，“从刚刚的证言来看，证人所目击的其实是被告把插在被害人胸口的刀子打飞的瞬间。”这样，至少目击证人的证词就无法直接证明御堂先生是凶手了。  
“所以呢？”御剑点了几下手指，“除了这个证人是个脑补过度的不靠谱小鬼之外，对结论有什么实质性的影响？别忘了，凶器上还是有被告的指纹。”  
“指纹啊，”成步堂拿起凶器的鉴证报告，念道，“凶器上的指纹‘推测是同一个动作形成的’。证人看到的是被告打飞了凶器的瞬间，而且当时他并没有戴手套，就必然会留下指纹。既然如此，那么，把刀刺进被害人胸口，这个动作的指纹在哪里？”  
“……然而，”御剑眉头紧锁，声音仿佛是从死咬的牙缝里漏出来的，“这个不及格的证人不仅没有目击到杀人的瞬间，而且同样没有目击到被告有没有亲手打飞凶器。说到底，他能证明的只是‘被告推过被害人’和‘刀飞了出来’而已，被推的时候受到强烈的震动，凶器也有可能掉落。你如何证明这些指纹是什么时候留下的？如果你不能证明这一点，那么你刚刚说的也都只是假设罢了。”  
呃呃……在旁听席逐渐控制不住的音量里，成步堂感到额前的血管一跳一跳地抽痛，即使证明了秋纪根本没有目击到刺杀瞬间，但凶器上的指纹却还没有被完全推翻。怎么能证明指纹留下的时间？！只要御堂先生说的是实话，那么他的指纹就只可能是在扭打过程中不小心沾上的，这个动作绝不可能是握着刀刺杀的样子……  
审判长敲下法槌制止了法庭内的讨论，问：“成步堂律师，辩护方还有什么要提出的吗？如果没有——”  
“等等！”成步堂拍桌喊道，虽然他其实还没完全想好御剑后面可能提出的一些主张要怎么应对，但先阻止过早的判决总是没错的，“凶器小刀上，还存在着一些疑点。”  
御剑紧盯着他，似乎也在考虑什么：“你是想说，刀面上的指纹，是吗？”  
“……是的，因为刺杀的动作只要握住刀柄就够了，可是，在刀面和刀柄上都留下了被告的指纹。”明明这一切都如此诡异，到处充满矛盾，怎么会走到这种绝境……成步堂几乎已经无法正常思考，全凭本能地往下说，“虽然我忘了为什么一开始我没提出异议……”  
“因为这很好解释，”御剑摇摇头，“被害人气管还有一处伤口，为了精准地避开大动脉和静脉，用手指扶稳刀面是很自然的。”  
“为什么要这么做？既然要杀人，为什么要划破被害人的气管，却小心避开更快致死的颈部血管？”事到如今成步堂实在没有其他方法，不得不先试图夺回话题主导权。按照御剑的性格，他绝不可能允许在还有疑问的情况下草率结案，必须引导他开始重新立证检控方的整个主张，另行寻找突破口。  
“显然，因为这样被害人就无法呼救。不伤及大动脉，则是为了不让他立即死亡，给自己足够的时间离开现场，制造不在场证明。”御剑渐渐恢复了平静，手指敲着臂弯。法庭里逐渐冷却的气氛似乎隐约意味着判决得到了暂缓，“被告当晚6点53分进入地下车库，但是一直到7点20才留下点餐记录。可以认为，他在这段时间里用麻醉剂使被害人昏迷，然后割破了他的气管，并且在胸口刺了一刀，只要让刀留在伤口里，就可以避免大出血，延缓死亡时间，这样，被告就有足够的时间去见客户，给自己制造不在场证明。”  
这样一来，检控方主张的案发时间就从原本的8点半左右提前了将近一个小时，那么……“都已经在凶器上留下了指纹，费这么多心思制造不在场证明又有什么用？”成步堂继续发问。  
“……”这的确十分说不通。御剑沉思了一会儿，突然转变了态度，“看来，是我的想法存在问题。”他摊开手，冷笑着摇了摇头，“辩护人关于指纹的主张完全正确。只有这样，才能解释之前所有不自然的地方。”  
“……正是如此。”成步堂嘴上顺着接了话，但神情警惕地看着他。  
“被告的指纹应该的确是在扭打的过程中沾上的，这可以通过检测指纹和血迹的附着顺序证明——尽管目前这份报告里缺少相关结果。”御剑说，“但是，回想一下之前的审理，警方为什么没有搜到被告使用麻醉剂的证据？为什么用了麻醉剂，最后却还是和被害人发生了肢体冲突，还被人目击？”  
御剑高高扬着一边眉毛，刻意停了一下，自行回答道：“因为被告一开始戴着手套，并且把手套和麻醉剂一起处理掉了。但他高估了麻醉剂的效果，因此，在他与客户结束会面、准备离开现场的时候，尚未死亡的被害人苏醒了——在他完全没预料到的情况下。”  
尽管没人对成步堂用麻醉剂，但此刻他感觉到自己背后发寒，两条手臂瞬间麻到了指尖，旁听席里的嘈杂讨论他已经完全听不见了。  
“……如果是这样的话，就产生了一个问题。”眼下只能赌一把，如果现在后退，那一切就真的结束了！成步堂说，“中间将近一个小时，暂且不说被害人会不会先窒息而死，这么长的时间，为什么地下车库没人发现被害人？”  
“基于已经发生的情况考虑的话……显然，被害人被藏了起来。”  
“那么，被害人被藏在哪里，才有可能完全不被人发现？”  
“为什么要完全不被人发现？”御剑冷哼一声，“既然要制造不在场证明，那就最好在这中间被其他人发现。”  
“首先，事实就是没有人发现。其次，证人目击到的情况是被害人就躺在被告的车子旁边，既然想要脱罪，把人藏到哪里都不可能直接丢在自己的车旁边，如果你想说被害人自己移动过，那就肯定会留下痕迹，既然没有，问题就回来了，被害人被藏在哪里？”  
“自然是……被告自己的后备箱中，绝对不会被发现。”御剑用力闭上了眼，即使十年过去，每每想起自己爱车的后备箱曾被凶手用来藏匿尸体，他还是会气得咬牙切齿。  
“那个，我打断一下二位哦，”半倚着证人席的秋纪看戏许久之后突然插话，“你们不会记忆力真的只有7秒吧？我一开始看到现场的时候，那个人就已经是躺在地上的了，如果藏在后备箱里，那他是怎么出来的？”  
“很简单，”御剑摆了摆手，“他根本不是自己出来的，他会躺在地上，是因为被告正准备抛尸，这也就是为什么他出现在被告的车旁边。”  
“我承认，”……终于到了关键时刻，他的双臂可算恢复了些许知觉，“检控方的主张大部分听上去有些道理。”现在换御剑警惕地看着他了，看到对面露出这种表情——怎么说——确实挺令人愉悦的，“但这其中仍然存在一些说不通的地方，考虑到警方根本没有搜到能把被告和手套或者麻醉剂联系起来的东西，所以，检控方提出的可能性要想成立，就必须有最后一环的证据！”成步堂拍着桌子，“那就是，几乎立刻被捕的被告，在后备箱里藏匿被害人后留下的，根本来不及处理的痕迹！”  
御剑的瞳孔骤然紧缩，成步堂没有放过这个细微的表情，乘胜追击道：“然而，警方没有任何报告说明在被告的后备箱里发现被害人的指纹和其他任何痕迹，因此，这种主张根本不成立……”他毫不留情地伸手指着御剑，“除非检控方根本没有对后备箱做足够的调查！”  
“……………………”整个法庭都陷入了寂静。  
哇啊……御剑那是什么可怕的表情——难道检控方之前的立证也全都是现编的吗？！成步堂咄咄逼人的架势慢慢消退，难以置信地腹诽着，这根本不像御剑的作风，看来他甚至很有可能是今早才刚接手这个案子。  
“怎么样，御剑检事？”审判长问，“虽然本院听到这里已经云里雾里了，但被告的后备箱里有发现藏匿被害人的痕迹吗？”  
“……非常抱歉。”御剑撑着桌面深呼吸了几次，起身对审判长鞠了一躬，“检控方申请暂停审理30分钟，我将马上安排对被告的后备箱做更全面的调查。”

同日 上午 10点58分 地方法院 被告第2休息室  
“好险啊！我刚刚好几次心脏都要紧张得爆炸了……”藤田松了一口气似的感叹着，他的嘴唇好像都被他自己咬破了几处，“不过，成步堂先生您真的很厉害！明明问的好像都是些莫名其妙的问题，最后还不知不觉地扭转了局面……”  
我就当你是在夸我了，成步堂把全身重量尽数交给了休息室的沙发，灌了一口葡萄汁，心里暗道。打牌的时候刺激归刺激，至少不用拿人命当筹码，说不定他还是更适合去打牌——但这种想法最好不要告诉那家伙。佐伯坐在他对面的沙发上观察着他……这几个人都怎么回事，眼神一个比一个尖锐，大家彼此相处不能稍微和善一点吗？  
“成步堂律师，”佐伯终于收回了那种目光，他习惯性地摸出打火机，然而这个地方不允许吸烟，因此他只是来回拨弄着打火机的盖子，“因为我和御堂先生都对您十分信任，所以现在我觉得没必要再客套了，”他揉着额角说，“您的辩护……果真如传闻一样，如果心脏不好，完全不能在被告席听。”  
“哈哈……这样吗？”刚刚神经紧绷地站了差不多一个小时，成步堂此刻感觉身心都有点吃不消，“如果有那种传闻，那大概还有一句——但比在证人席听可能要稍微好一点。”  
这时，休息室的门开了，法警将御堂送了进来，佐伯起身走到他旁边，和他交换了一个眼神，两人什么也没说便一同回来坐下。和藤田明显松了一口气的样子不同，佐伯和御堂露出的那种神情，似乎在他们眼里一切才刚刚开始。  
“非常感谢您，成步堂先生。”御堂表情严肃地说，“我想我的嫌疑已经不再是决定性的了。您下一步有什么打算？”  
成步堂坐直身体说：“在那之前，我必须再向您确认几件事。首先，您后备箱里肯定没有意外留下过被害人的什么痕迹，对吧？否则我就是会魔法也解释不清了。”  
“当然没有。”  
“第二个问题，看到被害人之后到他袭击您之前，您在做什么？”  
御堂想了想，说：“我当时站在旁边准备打电话叫救护车，但还没拨出去他就撞掉了我的手机。”  
“下一个问题，”成步堂点点头，“案发当晚您和客户为什么都比约定时间晚到餐厅？”  
“森出先生7点给我打电话，说他路上有些事耽搁了，需要迟到一会。然后我打电话给佐伯聊了几分钟。”  
“他解释了是什么事吗？”  
“似乎是和他的车子有些关系，具体不清楚。”  
成步堂眯起眼睛：“通话记录显示您和佐伯先生大概3分钟就结束了电话，之后的十多分钟您在餐厅做什么？”  
“我不在餐厅，”御堂的眼睛迅速眨了眨，“我在……洗手间。”  
……不知为何，成步堂隐约感觉到再问下去，恐怕又会看到哐当哐当五把大锁，而且内容不仅对方绝不想说，他也不一定想知道。  
“最后，”他喝了口葡萄汁，明智地放弃了追问，感觉到对面两人似乎都悄悄放松了一些，“8点28分，您给佐伯先生的电话里说了什么？”  
御堂回忆了一下，说：“我把事情简单讲了一下，给了他一些我大学同学的联系方式……差不多是这样。”  
“您对真凶想必有自己的猜测吧？”成步堂问，“御剑刚刚已经将案发时间的范围从您和被害人扭打的那几分钟延长到7点至8点半的将近一个半小时，这样我接下来必须证明有第三个人涉案，否则您的嫌疑还是无法完全洗清。”  
还没等御堂开口，佐伯却将手放在了他的肩上，两人再次沉默地对视了一眼，最后御堂似乎是由他去了。佐伯说：“成步堂律师，有一件事希望能征得您的同意。”  
“哦，”成步堂偏过头看他，“说来听听。”  
“希望我之后可以以您助手的身份参与调查。”佐伯扶着眼镜补充道，“分头调查——考虑到这个案子牵涉的地点较多。”  
“请您不要介意，成步堂先生。”大概是感受到成步堂对这种掩饰的芥蒂，御堂睨了佐伯一眼，无奈地笑了笑，“上法庭自然要用证据说话，所以目前我们并不想用无凭无据的猜测干扰您的判断，也不想打草惊蛇。”  
“只要警方那边能通过，我自然没有意见。”成步堂摆摆手重新靠回沙发上，闭上眼睛，“这样看来你们已经有了人选……我知道了，我就用我自己的思路争取到搜查的时间吧。”  



	4. 04 审理 第一日 后篇

同日 上午 11点28分 地方法院 第3法庭  
“本院宣布，庭审继续开始。”30分钟后审理恢复，审判长习惯性地看了看控辩双方，“……嗯？御剑检事，你怎么了？”  
“……”御剑没有回话，成步堂看他手肘撑着桌子，脸色铁青，嘴唇泛白，双眉紧锁，呼吸急促，一般他露出这种神情，那就意味着警方和原负责检事的工资评定可能随时都会来一场年度大戏。  
“……噢噢，”审判长摇了摇头，语气微妙地感叹道，“真怀念啊，本院已经很多年没有见过你这种脸色铁青、嘴唇泛白、双眉紧锁、呼吸急促的样子了。”  
似乎是终于回了神，御剑深呼吸几次，站直身子：“失礼了。在刚刚的30分钟里，警方重新勘察了现场，同时，鉴证科也递交了完整的凶器鉴证报告。检控方现在申请传唤负责搜查官宝月茜出庭。”  
小茜重新走上证人席，她捏着鲁米诺检测特制眼镜的镜腿向成步堂打了个招呼，似乎是因为搜查报告终于完成，她不再像之前那么焦躁了。  
“宝月搜查官，请你说明最新的情况。”  
“好的。首先是凶器的鉴证结果，刀面上的指纹是在小刀染血之后附着的，除此之外，形成指纹的动作与握刀的姿势不符——很遗憾，我这次还是没有帮到御剑检事。”御剑闻言不置可否地挑了挑眉，小茜低头看着报告，语气里并无遗憾，“然后是被告的后备箱的痕迹检验结果，被告的车内没有发现任何被害人的痕迹。”  
成步堂点点头：“也就是说，检控方刚刚的主张并没有足够的依据。”  
“检控方对此没有异议。”御剑抱着手臂，半闭着眼睛，“在刚刚的审理中，我们仅仅证明了被告和被害人的确发生过肢体冲突，被告打飞了被害人胸口的刀，并因此留下了指纹。有关麻醉剂的证据和被害人被藏在哪里的证明还有待进一步搜查。”他顿了一下，显然还对检控方疏忽大意的工作情况耿耿于怀，“然而，现场没有留下任何第三人存在的痕迹，从目前的情况来看，被告依然是嫌疑最大的人——当然，鉴于辩护人提出的是无罪辩护，想必他已经有了另外的主张。”  
“那么，成步堂律师，请你说明。还有谁有可能作案？”  
“那就是森出彻也先生。”成步堂毫不犹豫地回答，并且没有错过御剑脸上一闪而过的不赞同的神色——御剑知道他这么主张是权宜之计，但眼下必须提出其他人作案的可能性，进一步减轻御堂的嫌疑，“他主动选择了会面的时间地点，当天却莫名其妙迟到半个小时，又提前离开，在时间上完全吻合检控方之前的推断，也有机会处理掉相关证据。他只要找个借口提前离开，然后把被害人弄到被告的车辆附近，就很有可能制造目击者，嫁祸给被告！”  
“那个，在那之前，本院先问一个问题。”审判长眨了眨眼，“……森出彻也，是谁？”  
“他是被告当晚约见的客户。”御剑替他解释道，“根据先前的搜查，警方判断他和案件的联系不强，所以只做了例行问话。”  
审判长瞪大了眼睛，“既然现场没有证据证明他和案件有联系，那本院可不允许在法庭上做毫无根据的指控。成步堂律师，本院问你，你有什么证据证明他的作案动机？”  
虽然成步堂还不是十分肯定，但总归森出先生和被害人之间的联系只有一样东西可以证明，他提交了伊藤的笔记本的资料：“被害人在笔记本里记录了他工作的内容。森出就职的公司SWA上市的项目并不是被害人的工作，他也没有参与，但是——请看这里，”他指着那一页的末尾说道，“其他部分都没有异常，但‘录音’却显得很不自然。应该说有人在暗中调查这个项目，而森出先生正是这个项目的负责人之一。”  
“唔……你的意思是，为了阻止被害人继续调查所以杀人灭口吗？”审判长摸起了自己的胡子，差不多接受了这个说法。  
“光有这种怎么解释都说得通的动机还不行，辩护人，”御剑摇头说，“你刚刚自己也说，无法证明现场还有第三个人存在。”  
“前提是，所谓‘现场’是刚才的证人目击的地点——而检控方在之前的审理里已经自己推翻了这一点。”  
“那你有什么证据可以证明地下车库并非第一现场……？辩护人，你为什么露出那种令人难以忍受的得意洋洋的笑容？”御剑拍了下桌子，皱起眉瞪他，不过成步堂早就已经对他的眼刀有了充足的免疫力。  
“因为我正打算让你看看你想要的证据——虽然我的确没有办法直接证明这一点，但是请看这个证物，”成步堂翻出被害人的手机的资料，“这个证物表明的确还存在另一种可能性！”  
“可是，”小茜唰唰地翻找着她的小本子，“这个手机里的通话记录和通讯录都被清空了，而且我们从运营商那里调出来的通话记录里显示最近几天也没什么可疑的……”  
“重点不是手机里的记录，”他用力摇摇头，“而是这个手机本身。”  
“手机本身……？啊！！那、那个手机挂件……”在其他人摸不着头脑的时候，御剑最先跟上了他的思路，拿起证物袋陷入了沉思。  
“看来你已经明白了。没错！这个手机挂件正是……呃，大将军，但如果我没想错，这个挂件上存在着一个非常不自然的地方。”成步堂突然拍桌向对面发难，“御剑，请你为我们指出来！”  
“快，御剑检事，快点说明！”审判长敲了敲小木槌催促道。  
“为、为什么是我？”忽然被点名的御剑有点措手不及，但还是本能地回答说，“不自然的地方……这个手机挂件的形象是大将军·元初。那是一部描写大将军先祖事迹的英雄剧作品，我的了解并不多。众所周知，他和历代大将军形象一样，有一把折扇，”他从西装外套的口袋里摸出了一张折得一丝不苟的海报展示给众人，上面除了一个怪异的签名之外，还印有大将军·元初手持大将军长枪和写着“晴天”字样折扇的宣传造型，“然而这个小挂件上本来应该有的折扇却不见了，刚刚我仔细看过，左手部分有细微的断裂痕迹……没错，我一开始也感觉到了不自然……”  
“正是如此，那么警方在现场找到了掉落的大将军折扇吗？如果没有，就说明被害人很有可能在另一个地点与人打斗过。”  
“但是有没有可能早就摔坏了呢？”审判长问，“本院也经常不小心弄掉我的小木槌，今天早上它还从我的早餐托盘里滑到地上，我手忙脚乱，还差点打翻了牛奶。”  
没人想知道这种情报吧！成步堂冷汗直冒地腹诽，尽管如果你这么问的话我的确无法证明它是什么时候摔坏的……  
“很遗憾……那几乎是不可能的。”御剑出人意料地开口，“因为这款大将军·元初的手机挂件是为了配合年末大戏的宣传，在案发当天下午4点才刚刚发售的限量版。愿意排队购买的观众，不可能允许自己在买到之后几小时内随意摔坏——成步堂，你那种眼神是怎么回事！”  
哎呀哎呀……看来御剑是真的被他看穿一切的眼神激怒了……成步堂尴尬地冲他笑了笑。小茜听得两眼放光，掏出笔边写边问：“御剑检事，你也去排队了吗？你是不是这部剧的粉丝？我记得成步堂先生对儿童剧也颇有研究呢，这是巧合吗？”  
御剑抱起手臂，从鼻腔里重重发出了一个不屑的哼声：“很遗憾，和对面清闲的辩护人不同，检事局工作十分繁忙，我去的时候早已经——”他突然意识到什么，话锋猛地一转，“好了！不要转移话题。辩护人！你……你想笑就笑吧。我问你，如果车库不是第一现场，那第一现场是哪里？”  
成步堂用力压下嘴角，清了清嗓子：“请回忆刚才证人的证言，他和男友为什么会坐电梯？”  
“因为楼梯间的门上了锁……我明白了，你是想说楼梯间才是第一现场？”  
“等等！”小茜突然打断了对话，惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“楼梯间的门上过锁？但搜查的时候并没有上锁，而且警方很快就封锁了现场，应该不会有人去动过。呃……当然，因为当时现场很明确，所以楼梯间并没有成为搜查的重点。”  
这正是最重要的证明现场可能存在第三个人的证言！御剑震惊地看向小茜，又转头看他。与那样的眼神对视的瞬间，就像有电流顺着脊椎窜过四肢百骸，他不禁打了个寒颤。旁听席渐渐又开始了新一轮骚动，审判长不得不多敲了几下法槌才压制住，“成步堂律师，请你完整地解释辩护方的主张！”  
“好的。” 成步堂摸着下巴说，“首先凶手7点左右在楼梯间内弄晕了被害人将他藏了起来，这个过程中摔坏了被害人的手机挂件。为了保证嫁祸给被告，凶手锁住了通往楼梯间的门并从电梯离开。”他的声音在此刻过分安静的法庭里甚至传出了一些回声，“大概一个小时之后，凶手再次从电梯来到楼梯间，划破了被害人的喉咙并且刺了他一刀，在被告取车之前把被害人丢在他的车附近，最后离开现场处理掉手套和麻醉剂。考虑到8点20左右楼梯间仍然锁着，而警方在几分钟之后就迅速封锁了现场，所以凶手只可能是在这期间打开锁离开现场的。而从目前的情况来看，森出彻也完全拥有做这一切所需要的动机和时间！”  
审判长边听边点头，“可是，森出先生如何知道被害人当天会出现在坂东饭店呢？而且那封恐吓信又该怎么解释？”  
“实际上，那封信的确存在很多疑点，”御剑接过话头，仿佛这对他而言再自然不过了，“为什么要特意署名？为什么没有确切的时间？如果辩护人的推论成立，那么这封恐吓信很有可能是为了嫁祸而伪造的——然而，辩护人的主张和检控方先前一样尚且没有另外的证据支撑，只能称为一种可能。”  
“这么多‘可能’会让本院不可能下达判决，”审判长颇为遗憾地说，“请控辩双方继续搜查，审理延期到明天。本院宣布，今日就此闭庭！”  
随着法槌敲下最后一声，法庭内的人们带着窃窃私语散去。成步堂手忙脚乱地收拾着散落了一整个桌面的证物资料，忽然一片阴影落在他面前，空气里顿时浮动起红茶的暗香。他抬起头给来人一个无害的微笑，而对方挑了下眉作为回应。  
“休息室等我。”御剑屈起食指敲了敲桌面，头两个字还残留着上庭时公事公办的冷淡语气，还不等他回话就先行离开。  
此刻距离正午12点还有8分钟，今天的审判长也能成功赶上法院的中餐优惠时段。  
  
同日 上午 11点58分 地方法院 被告第2休息室  
成步堂在休息室沙发上重新翻看着审理时提出来的证据和证言记录，心不在焉地敷衍着藤田喋喋不休的提问。直到他问：“可是，成步堂先生，您真的认为森出先生是真凶吗？”，成步堂头也不抬下意识地“嗯”完，这才意识到藤田问的是什么。在他为期不长的从业经历里，情急之下提出很可能不是凶手的人也并非首次，然而这样的做法总让他产生受人操纵的厌恶感，这次也是一样。尽管藤田皱着眉似乎想要在他脸上努力看出什么更深层面的东西，但他不想再多做辩解，只好礼貌地拜托藤田为他去买两罐葡萄汁才落得清静。  
楼梯间的锁已经足以说明第三个人的存在，然而如御剑所说，暂时没有任何证据作为支撑。如果森出先生也并非真凶，那么还有一个不自然的地方就是森出提前离开时接到的电话所涉及的第四个人，接下来，他最好去——  
“我在御堂先生的眼里原来就是这样的吗？”佐伯的话忽然闯进成步堂的脑海打断了他的思路，从刚刚开始御堂和佐伯就在小声交谈，他本来无意多听，不过究竟聊了什么能让佐伯对御堂说出这种话？成步堂分出了一点余光关注着对面紧挨着的两个人。  
“我只是在陈述我看到的画面，佐伯。”御堂耐心地解释着，眼底尽是忧虑，“你我有一个人在拘留所已经够被动了。”  
佐伯意味深长地和他对视了好几秒，最后终于忍不住低声笑了起来：“放心吧，御堂先生，我无论如何还不至于把自己赔进去，而且——”他揽过御堂的肩，在他耳边悄声说了什么，换来后者扬起眉毛却毫无攻击性的瞪视，气氛逐渐松弛下来。  
“哦？好啊，”御堂的脸颊和耳廓飞起一片薄薄的绯红色，但很快他就斜睨着佐伯开口反击，“不过在那之前，我倒是有兴趣先讨论一下今天那位对我抱有强烈不满的证人——你不妨猜猜，我在哪里见过他的脸？”  
镜片之后，佐伯原本带着笑的眼睫突然危险地跳动了一下：“我现在一心只想快点把御堂先生从冰冷寂寞的拘留所里救出来，其他事情都没有兴趣了解。”不知道想到了什么事，尽管仍弯着嘴角，但佐伯眼底已经不见丝毫笑意。在成步堂即将听不下去决定说点什么的时候，御堂却刚好转向了他。“说起来，成步堂先生，有一件事我很想问——那位宝月搜查官，是不是还有一位姐姐？”出乎成步堂意料，佐伯闻言也惊讶地眨了眨眼。  
“对，她的姐姐是前任首席检事宝月巴。”成步堂点点头，思索着这位御堂先生到底人脉如何，“认识？”  
“几面之缘。”御堂说，“大学校际交流的时候曾经有过一些接触，非常优秀的女性。”  
成步堂没来得及开口，佐伯已经敏锐地连起了一些或许毫无联系的线索，“呵……原来如此，审理的时候我就注意到了。那位搜查官小姐起初很焦虑，拿到减轻嫌疑的报告之后反而明显松了一口气，作为检控方的证人，这种态度可真是微妙……啊。”不知道为什么，他的尾音听上去格外吃味。  
“佐伯。”御堂警告地看着他，“我是为了——”  
“帮助我进入现场。”佐伯了然地截下话，随即刻意地叹了口气，“……我在御堂先生眼里原来就是这样的吗？”  
“……你知道就好。”  
幸而藤田及时为他们带来了咖啡和葡萄汁，一举终结了休息室里越来越可疑的气氛。他们还远远未到可以放松的时候，下午依然属于辛苦的调查——分头调查。佐伯希望去现场继续搜查，而成步堂则打算向森出问出第四个人的线索，当然，可怜的藤田自然是被自家领导责令回公司认真工作，即使领导本人尚且需要回拘留所，无法亲自监工。  
“不用担心，藤田君，”成步堂安慰道，“至少今天的审理里御堂先生的嫌疑已经减轻了很多。”  
藤田坐在他旁边，仍然捧着易拉罐垂头丧气：“谢谢您，成步堂先生。但我还是很想和佐伯社长一起去搜查。”  
……原来这孩子是不想回去上班，成步堂理解地拍了拍他的肩膀，藤田自顾自地小声念叨着，“而且，其实我好像也没有那么担心之后的审理了……不知道为什么，我总觉得那位冷冰冰的检事先生到最后说不定根本是和我们一边的，你说呢，成步堂先生？”  
“我只和真相一边。”一个冷冰冰的声音砸在他们头顶。  
“御剑！”成步堂惊喜地仰起头枕着沙发沿，刚好对上一双居高临下的灰色眼睛。佐伯和御堂一并站起身，藤田吓得从沙发上蹦起来退到御堂身边，愣愣地看着成步堂就着这个别扭的姿势，一手把另一罐葡萄汁拉开拉环再递给御剑。御剑接过来喝了一口，正要说些什么，却被成步堂期待他给出什么评价的眼神分散了注意力，只好皱着眉说：“成步堂，你身上残留的气味告诉我今天上午你已经至少喝掉两罐了，你该控制一下糖分的摄入。”  
“哎呀……”成步堂笑了笑，对他的忠告左耳进右耳出，“御剑，当你喝到喜欢的甜味饮料的时候只要说‘我很喜欢’就行了，很简单的。”  
“哼……我很喜欢。”御剑很快就放弃了与他在这个话题上做无谓的争论，转而向另外三个人点了点头，“非常抱歉打断你们的谈话，御堂先生，一会请你跟我回拘留所接受警方询问。”  
方才消失不久的忧虑此刻重回御堂眼中，他飞快地瞟了一眼身旁的佐伯，非常镇定地应了话。御剑抿着唇斟酌了一会，终于还是有点艰难地开口：“我必须要说，先前的搜查极其不专业，作为负责检事我有不可推卸的责任。之后我将亲自指挥参与搜查，类似的事情不会再——”  
“抱歉，”不知道看到了什么，佐伯浅色的瞳孔骤然紧缩，他低声打断御剑的话又迅速揽了一下御堂的肩，头也不回地往出走，“急事，不必等我。”大家顺着佐伯的视线看向休息室门外，只见到什么人路过时飘飞的西装衣角和佐伯匆忙离去的身影，一时之间无人发话。  
忽然御剑手边响起“嗒”的一声，却是成步堂举着他的葡萄汁与御剑手里的罐子轻轻相碰的声音。“好了，御剑，放松，”他看着还站着发愣的三人，有些疑惑为什么大家一直不坐下聊，“我们都知道你是今天才接手的案子。”  
御剑还想说什么，但成步堂只是朝他晃了晃易拉罐，于是他几不可闻地叹了口气，移开了视线：“我得先带被告人回拘留所，成步堂，如果你……”  
“去吧，餐厅等你。”  
“那么，御堂先生，请跟我走。”御剑拿着葡萄汁罐子主动与成步堂碰了碰算是告辞，便在他和藤田的目送下带着御堂出了休息室。  
  
同日 下午 12点09分 拘留所·走廊  
尽管从任何角度而言，拘留所和监狱都不是什么好地方，但御剑对这里熟悉得不能更熟悉了。以前他还只是因为工作而大致了解那些长长的回荡着脚步声的走廊，后来他切身体验了腐坏潮湿的单人间以及有着灰扑扑玻璃的会面室，现在他连与拘留所联通的监狱里有什么暗道都摸得一清二楚。作为罪恶最后的归宿，这里很适合藏污纳垢，某个角落里或许还埋着他曾经的痛苦和梦魇，在他每次踏进来时都啸叫着试图重新把他拽下深渊。  
……哼，御剑捧着成步堂塞给他的葡萄汁心想，但它们再也不会得逞了。此刻口腔里弥漫着腻人的甜味，这让他感到心满意足——不得不说成步堂对他真是了解过度，有时候这实在令人困扰。  
御堂孝典一直从容不迫地走在前面半步，脊背笔直，一路无话，直到走廊里只剩下他们两个人时，才缓缓停住脚步回过身来盯着他看，欲言又止。  
“什么。”御剑问。在和这个人对视的时候他几乎是立刻产生了一种不舒服的感觉，但一时还说不清缘由。  
“今天的审理……”御堂孝典紧了紧身上的外套，俊逸的眉眼随着他开口说话而逐渐柔和下来，但御剑感觉那种奇怪的不舒服仍然没有消退，“谢谢您和成步堂先生。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”御剑嗤笑一声，干脆地否认道，“帮你辩解是他的责任，我唯一的工作是保证真相不被掩盖。”  
然而这种程度的否认并没有止住对方，听见“真相”二字，御堂孝典甚至还微微勾了下唇角：“我虽然没有从事法律工作，但也对一些检控方的手段有所耳闻……显然，您不屑于使用那样的方法，御剑检事，这让我对司法系统至少恢复了一些信任。”  
说来有点讽刺，不过御剑本人对司法系统的信任也曾一度跌到谷底，在几次腹背受敌的案件中尤甚，直到一年前成步堂真正恢复名誉，他也逐渐积累了一定的话语权，这种情况才稍有缓解。  
“如果没有别的事——”他无意与嫌疑人在拘留所走廊上讨论检事局的作风问题，于是不置可否地耸了耸肩。但御堂孝典打断了他的话：“给您一句忠告……注意安全。”末了似乎是感觉到这样听上去太像威胁，于是又补了一句，“善意的提醒。”  
……这是什么意思？御剑有点惊讶地眨眨眼，如今检事的人身安全问题已经严重到需要嫌疑人来好心提醒了？不过，说到这位嫌疑人半遮半掩的暗示，御剑始终感觉到他和他的那位同伴还有很多案件相关的秘密没有如实透露——当然了，他从不指望嫌疑人们乖乖对他说实话，怀疑才是他的思考方式——但如果对方恰好是成步堂的委托人，那事情性质将全然不同。  
“非常感谢……但我想我的安全并不是你真正关心的事情。”御剑紧盯着那双和他相似的锐利的眼睛，并且没有错过对方眼里一闪而过的回避。御堂孝典这次没有再接过他的话，显然不打算再深入说下去。  
唔……不愿意说吗？试试看能不能旁敲侧击让他说出更多线索吧。御剑环抱起手臂思索着。总之，这位对手从见面之初就十分冷静，庭审时镇定自若的样子和对面直冒冷汗的辩护律师形成了鲜明对比。显然，他一直在塑造一种无懈可击的形象，除了深深的忧虑之外，至今也没有见过他露出太多情绪上的破绽，不过每次他流露出明显的忧虑时似乎都会下意识地看向……啊，就从那个人身上试着找到突破口？  
“这么说来，”御剑决心一试，而且他最好能速战速决，成步堂说不定已经在餐厅饿得头晕目眩——对不起，成步堂，但饭前请不要再喝更多的含糖饮料了，“刚才你的同伴那么急着离开，发生了什么事吗？”御剑注视着对方的眼睛，感觉到他们的视线仿佛在空中碰撞出了清脆的声响。  
“佐伯身为A.A的社长，自然有他必须去处理的事。”御堂孝典扬起一边眉毛，丝毫不为所动。  
“即使是在你尚未完全获得自由的时候？”御剑追问道。  
“……我看不出来这和我有什么联系。”对方防备地说，“公司是公司，我是我。”  
但他的神情渐渐不再那么游刃有余——应该是进攻的机会。“当然有关系。”御剑扶了扶眼镜，观察着他的神色，“无论是今天证人的证言还是你们的举止，都在指向你和佐伯克哉的关系……非比寻常。”  
“哦，非比寻常吗？”御堂孝典刻意咬着他的用词，“一定要形容的话，您和您那位律师先生是什么关系，我和佐伯就是什么关系。”  
“呃！”糟、糟了，刚才似乎过于冒进，想不到对方不仅痛快接招，还拿这一点先行反击，御剑的眼神都动摇了一下……不能输！“……我和他在法庭上是并肩战斗的同伴。”他谨慎地组织着句子。  
“的确如此，”御堂十分赞同地点头说，“假如我们都没有基础视力的话，法庭之下的部分当然可以忽略不计。”  
“……”无论外人怎么看，他已经主动在工作场合回避成步堂了——可检事局人手不足是事实，他能怎么办？  
“顺便一提，御剑检事，建议您以后尽量避开那些需要用虚张声势来摸清对手底牌的游戏。”他抱起双臂笑了笑，挑衅地望着御剑，仿佛已经穿透他的皮肉直接读到了大脑指令。御剑这时才终于意识到为什么和这个人对视的时候他会感到微妙的不舒服：仗着某方面一点微不足道的优势，御堂孝典很轻易就能居高临下地看他！御剑的手指下意识地敲着臂弯，必须冷静下来。对方在自己以佐伯克哉作为进攻点时表现得尖锐且充满攻击性，这一定就是症结所在，但或许应该改变一下进攻的策略？  
“我会考虑的。”御剑不知为何又想起每次他试图说服成步堂陪他下棋的时候对方总是试图把他拖到牌桌上的样子，至少在这种游戏上他说不定的确应该避开那个人的优势领域，“佐伯先生离开的时候你似乎很忧虑？”  
“很奇怪吗？”御堂反问，“毕竟我现在是命案的被告人，正是最孤立无援的时候，怎么说我都还有担心的权利吧？”  
你说这话时听上去可半点忧虑都没有。御剑在心里默默指出，“当然，但你并非在担忧自己，更像是在担心你的同伴，难道你对他不放心？”  
谈到这个，对方近乎无奈地摇了摇头，连话也多起来：“您大概无法体会。我完全信任他的能力，但佐伯的行事风格向来挑战正常人的心理承受极限。”他微微弯起唇角，“不到尘埃落定，我都无法不紧张——啊，正如您那位律师先生的辩护风格一样。”  
“我完全明白了。”不知为什么，御剑突然对他充满理解，“但既然他的能力足够，所以你在担忧的想必不是公司的事，而是佐伯先生本身。”  
“……”这时，御堂孝典终于放弃和他（比赛）对视了——好现象。他略微移开了视线，眉眼间不自觉地显出了一点点真正的担忧。御剑屏住呼吸，极力压制住贸然说话的冲动，等待着对方先开口。  
“……毕竟他面对的是更容易孤注一掷的人。”御堂闭着眼睛轻轻叹了口气。  
原来如此，御剑享用了一口阶段胜利的葡萄汁，原来他的忧虑或者情感本身就是问题的关键——所有以理性为外壳的人共同的弱点，而且只要真正陷入情绪里，往往要花很长时间才能恢复。“说起来，刚刚我似乎看到休息室外面有人经过。佐伯先生是因为看到了那个人才离开的吗？”  
“既然您也已经看到了……我想是的。”  
“所以，你在担忧的事情也和那个路过的人有关，是吧？”  
“我没有看到那个人的脸，无法下这种结论。”  
然而御剑并不打算就此打住，他冷笑着摇了摇手指：“但你刚刚却很肯定地说他要面对一个孤注一掷的人，说明你们不仅有一个具体的猜测对象，想必也已经和对方交过手了。”  
“的确……”御堂抓住了自己右手的臂弯，“那不是什么愉快的回忆。”  
“我想，既然你信任佐伯先生的能力，但仍然感到担心，那么一定不是因为他无法应对那个人，而是——”御剑回想着刚才的对话，扣紧了他手里的易拉罐，好像能从这甜味饮料里获得什么灵感一样，“因为他的应对方式本身可能会‘同样’孤注一掷。”  
“——！”御堂瞪大眼睛，指尖用力到微微泛白，却没有反驳。  
……呵，将军。御剑愉悦地在心里给自己判了胜利。  
“……近来，我噩梦缠身，”御堂终于开口，“是很奇特的梦。一开始和我的记忆很接近。直到昨晚，我梦见……佐伯失手杀了那个人。”  
看来即使没有完全说中，也一定八九不离十了。这个案子背后很可能还有一个尚未露面的人，而御堂孝典所担心的不是匆匆追上去的佐伯克哉难以招架对方，反而是佐伯克哉是否会由于棋出险招而陷入更加不利的境地……然而，还有两个疑问是，御剑本人如何会牵涉其中，以及他为什么认为御剑会牵涉其中？  
“因为您也出现在昨晚的梦里，并且遭人暗算，而佐伯正是在解救您的过程中失手杀了人。”御堂停了一下，“梦境而已，您大可不必当真，但注意安全总没错。”  
昨晚他甚至还没有接手这个案子……这算什么，又是什么可笑的超自然能力？御剑内心升起一股莫名的抗拒，并克制着不去回想他工作十多年来遭到过多少次偷袭，他看上去难道就这么容易被暗算吗？  
“还有，我想澄清一些事，”尽管仍然没有从深切的忧虑里完全恢复过来，但御堂似乎还有别的话，“首先，我愿意说这些，因为您是聪明人，而且是个真实的人——并不是因为情感是我的弱点，它也不应该被当成弱点。其次，”他忽然轻轻笑出声，“恕我直言，御剑检事，您有时应该控制一下……心里想什么就差写在脸上了。”  
以他自己的亲身经历来讲，情感或许的确不是弱点，但陷入情感的他有时表现得就像个……御剑咳嗽一声，假装没有听见御堂孝典的后半段，更没有听见脑海里响起的皮鞭划破空气的声音。适时打断对话的手机铃声和过来办理后续询问手续的刑警把他从无言的尴尬中解救了出来：“……抱歉，成步堂，稍微耽搁了一会……嗯，我现在过来。”  
  
同日 下午 某时刻 地方法院·餐厅  
正是午餐时间，小餐厅里人来人往，除了御剑，没有人会注意到角落里那个撑着脸看向窗外的辩护律师。几乎同时，成步堂像是感应到了背后的视线一样转过头来，冲他露出一个……明快的傻笑——还有什么别的词形容他那种让人看了心里发热的表情吗？  
御剑拉开他对面的椅子正要坐下，蓝色的刺刺头律师却忽然说：“这个位子有人预约。”他收起笑容，懒散地打了个呵欠，“请检控方出示这个座位属于你的证明。”成步堂丝毫不惧他那种严厉的眼神，反而微微仰着头故意迎上他的目光，大有一种要和他在对视上一较高下的意思。  
——不，今天不行，我是来和你吃饭的，没有兴趣进行这种幼稚的比赛。御剑很不赞同地看着他。  
——那也必须出示证明，作为迟到的惩罚。成步堂仍然不肯退让。  
于是御剑冷哼一声，抬手把自己的公文包扔到椅子上，在成步堂的注意力被声响分散的一瞬间俯身亲吻了他，随后理直气壮地坐下来，无事发生似的开始夸赞今日天气。  
……全然顾不上自己和对方的脸颊都烫得像烈火燎过。  
  
同日 下午 12点15分 地方法院·正门  
秋日灼人的热度随着光线一并投在克哉的头顶，他侧身藏在法院正门旁的一个角落里，像等待捕猎时机的大型猫科动物一样不错眼珠地盯着唯一的出口。刚才在休息室里，他仅一瞥就认出了混迹在人群中的猎物的身影，便果断追了出来。如果他没有想错，他等待的“猎物”正是设计御堂的罪魁祸首，对方不仅至今没有进入警方怀疑的范围，甚至还大摇大摆地来旁听审判，真是阴魂不散……  
距离泽村纪次引起的风波已经过去快一年了，那些前尘旧事对于克哉而言都成了上辈子模糊的画面，现如今他竟然又把心思打到了御堂头上，他把御堂之前的宽容大度和既往不咎当什么？  
一辆不起眼的小车驶出法院，透过前挡风玻璃，克哉轻易印证了他和御堂的猜想，接下来就是他找出证据一举击溃对方的时候了。他拨弄着口袋里的打火机，闭着眼深呼吸几次才压制住脑内躁动的危险想法，最后转身踏入烈日刺眼的光芒中。


	5. 05 搜查 第二日 前篇

同日 下午 某时刻 坂东饭店·地下车库  
现场仍然处于封锁状态，克哉走近时，还能分辨出污浊空气中的血锈味。尽管上午的庭审刚刚结束，但已经有人像他一样翘掉午饭来了现场。就在这样的气味里，搜查官宝月茜手套戴到一半，还不忘抓住最后的机会往忙碌的嘴里再丢几块花林糖。她余光瞥到克哉，狐疑地转过头，扁着嘴等他自报家门。然而姓名还远远不够，宝月满脸防备地盯着他亲切的营业笑容，身高差和嘴角沾上的碎屑并未削弱她的气势：“无关人士一律不许靠近。”  
“但我是成步堂律师的助手，宝月小姐，您可以现在打电话向他本人确认。”  
“是搜查官，”她翻了个白眼，嘴里喀嚓喀嚓地咀嚼着，“现在是午餐时间，贸然打电话过去只会打扰他们，所以别想骗我当坏人。还有，我也当过律师助手，助手从来都是可爱的女孩子和忠心的男下属，什么时候金色头发的轻浮男人也能来当助手了？”  
“助手都是可爱的女孩子和忠心的男下属……吗？”显然现在不是斗嘴的好时机，但克哉还是忍不住想要挫挫这种盛气凌人的态度，“请问搜查官小姐是哪一类？”  
宝月忿忿地盯着他的头发，噎了好一会才艰难地咽下她的糖说：“好的，你赢了，先生，奖品是不许跨过警戒线。”她避开自己的口红揩去了嘴角的糖屑，戴好手套转身就要走，克哉只得再出声叫住她。  
“等等，宝月搜查官。”他收起了嘴角虚情假意的弧度，“搜查官都是检控方的证人，但您却说自己当过律师助手，想必是和您姐姐宝月巴的案子有关。”  
在来的路上，克哉已经根据御堂提到的线索迅速了解了宝月巴的案子里对外公布的信息，心里便有了一些猜测。他的声音不大不小，正好能在空旷的停车场里留下一点微弱的回音。听到姐姐的名字，宝月茜果然停下脚步回过头，警惕地抱起双臂。“你搬出我姐姐十多年前就已经澄清的案子，想说什么？”  
“我和十多年前的您一样，迫切地想要参与案件的搜查，才以助手的身份站在这里……为了救出最重要的人。”  
宝月抿着嘴唇，似乎在评判他这番话有多可信。几秒钟的短暂对峙之后，她上前一把抓起警戒线，并往克哉怀里塞了另一副手套。“我讨厌你凭借一点情报就妄自揣测他人的样子，佐伯助手先生。”虽然她仍旧是坏脾气的模样，但眼神却没有看向克哉，“尤其是你说对了的时候。”  
两人一前一后地走向车库的楼梯间，在一人多高的双开防火门前停了下来，克哉抬起头看了一眼门上的监控摄像头，那几乎能把御堂的车子附近完全拍进去，但直到今天的审理里，没有任何一方提到过现场有监控，所以——  
“监控系统坏了。”宝月毫无起伏地说，“24号就在维修，还没有修好。”  
这个楼梯口用的是平时保持紧闭的防火门，似乎并非是为了客人通行准备的，克哉摸了一下门上的拉手，手套上几乎一丝痕迹也没留下。实际上，整扇门的门面都很干净，直到——他伸手比了一下——在他伸直手也够不到的高度之上的位置，积累了厚厚的灰，像是定期有人擦拭。宝月用了双手才费劲地推开门，里面一片漆黑，两人借着手机的光找到了同样一尘不染的电灯开关。惨白的灯光闪烁了几下，照亮了小小的楼梯间。这个楼梯间只通向一楼的酒店大堂，尽头是一扇一模一样的双开防火门，楼梯下方堆积着一些货箱和一副脚手架，边上小门写着“杂物间”，里面十分狭小，塞满了各式清洁用具和消毒液。  
“奇怪……”宝月在他身后喃喃自语，“这扇门……”  
克哉顺着她的目光回过头，他们刚刚推开的门在楼梯间内部这一侧并不如外侧一般光鲜，反而布满了灰尘，唯独拉手很干净。  
“被特意擦过，而且不是酒店的定期清洁，”克哉替她说完，“所以是凶手擦的。但他应该戴着手套……想要掩藏的是血迹吗？”不知道是不是他的错觉，宝月在听见“血迹”的时候好像双眼都在放光，甚至冷硬的面容也变得生动起来。“很有道理。”她环视着楼梯间，一只手从包里熟练地翻出一瓶液体喷剂，另一只手取下了她那副奇怪的眼镜，“既然成步堂先生说这里才是第一现场，那就很有可能残留血迹。”  
“这是什么？”克哉眯起眼睛，勉强从她的指缝间看见了喷剂瓶子上的标签。  
“鲁米诺试剂，可以检测出血迹。我终于不用再自己攒钱买了！”宝月冲他得意地眨了眨眼，她几乎按捺不住从眼角眉梢间溢出来的兴奋，这时她看上去终于可以归类到她所谓的助手类别里了，“想试试吗？想试试吗？”她抬手飞速抢走克哉鼻梁上的眼镜，然后毫不客气地把特制眼镜歪歪斜斜地架上去，开始讲解起使用方法。  
“就从那个门拉手开始怎么样？”她翻出平面图，开始往楼梯间里添加必要的标记。  
眼前的世界突然染上了怪异的红色，喷剂瓶子被塞进手里，不得不说连克哉也真的开始好奇起来。他对着门拉手扣下试剂瓶的扳柄，随着嗞嗞两声，红色的门把手上忽然泛起一小块蓝色的荧光。  
“这、这是……！”他取下眼镜又戴上，确认了几次。  
“蓝色的发光的血迹呢，”宝月往图上做了记号，随口说着无心的玩笑，“说不定被害人其实是个外星人。”  
“……”克哉拿着试剂瓶转过身，对着视觉范围内的红色世界陷入了可疑的沉默。宝月站在他身侧，微微仰头盯着他貌似毫无破绽的脸：嗯，虽然我敢说这里的血迹残留没有你内心期待的那么多，”她自豪地说，“但，身为科学搜查官，我终于不用自己攒钱买试剂了！”  
任由克哉在楼梯间可疑的地方统统喷洒过试剂后（最后已经所剩无几，于是宝月——小茜——大方地让克哉自己保管试剂瓶），平面图上被标出了几处血迹残留记号。除了通往车库的门拉手检测出鲁米诺反应之外，电灯开关、杂物间附近的地面、外侧的门把手和里面一些清洁用具上都检测出了少量血迹的残留。换回自己的眼镜，克哉和小茜在楼梯上对着平面图面面相觑，脸色都不太好。  
“好像能透过这些标记看到凶手当时的行动……”小茜揉着太阳穴说，“总之，这里应该的确是现场没错。”  
克哉点点头：“按照成步堂律师的说法，凶手就是在这里犯案，并且至少进来过三次。”  
“分别是藏人、杀人和离开。”小茜用笔帽在图上移动着，“首先，他把被害人弄晕，拖进楼梯间，藏在了杂物间里，并且在通往大堂的门A的内侧和通往车库的门B的外侧上了另外的锁。”  
“8点左右，他打开B的锁回到楼梯间，准备杀害被害人，但应该还是和被害人发生了一些争斗，所以杂物间外的地面上也有血迹。”克哉的目光跟着小茜的笔帽，“然后他把被害人弄到了车库，回到楼梯间用现成的工具清理血迹。”  
“最后，在外面的‘案件’发生时，他解开A的锁，从大堂离开。”小茜的笔帽从图中标有A的门离开了楼梯间，飞回她的下巴上，“但既然他在杀人抛尸之后从B门回到楼梯间，为什么B的外侧没有血迹呢？”  
“很有可能是用肩膀或者其他位置顶开的门。”克哉回头看了一眼门上干干净净的拉手，“因为不能去外面清理，所以不能留下血迹。”  
小茜皱着眉思索了一会儿：“可是，外侧整个门面都被擦得很干净，而且肯定不是酒店做的清洁，如果也不是凶手，那会是谁？”  
一时之间两人都没再说话，安静的楼梯间只剩下克哉在口袋里拨弄打火机盖子的声音。  
“监控。”克哉突然说，“监控系统在案发前一天就坏了，不是巧合。”——当然不是巧合，泽村纪次当然不会把行动寄托在巧合上。  
“所以凶手至少从24号开始就在做这些准备。”小茜收起平面图，迅速跟上了他跳跃的话题，“说不定他一直住在这里，可以去问问看。”  
“比起那些，”想到泽村提前多少天开始筹划这些，克哉脸色都冷了下来，“最重要的还是现场留下的直接的证据。”即使逻辑的终点已经摆在面前，只要他们没有把泽村纪次和凶杀案直接联系起来的决定性证据，这些无关痛痒的痕迹和证言都有可能被他轻易避开。泽村如何倒是无所谓，但那样的话，御堂的嫌疑就仍然不能洗刷干净。  
“哎呀，眼神突然很可怕呢。”小茜跑下楼梯，回过头冲他笑了笑，“为了‘最重要的人’开始认真起来了，是吧？佐伯先生。”还不等克哉说话，她便一头钻进了楼梯下堆放杂物的地方，声音从底下传出来时已经听不太真切，“既然我们现在也算是共用一瓶鲁米诺试剂的交情，那我也不会落后的。”  
共用一瓶鲁米诺试剂的……交情？克哉在原地愣了好一会儿神，不知道这个人为何忽然干劲十足。  
楼梯下的狭窄空间即使开了灯也很昏暗，两人都拿出手机打着光。杂物间外胡乱堆放着东西，数个纸箱以一种摇摇欲坠的方式叠放在一起，其中有一些打开过，里面是大量的一次性洗浴用品。  
“总觉得有点不自然。”小茜一个个查看着箱子的封口，“这个，还有这一箱，这两箱实际上都开封了，却堆在其他几箱没拆过的中间。”  
克哉蹲下来观察着纸箱之下的地面，尽管被人擦洗过，但仍然能从残存的痕迹里看出来有人曾经试图挪动这些箱子，又试图还原它们原本的样子，或许是因为光线不足，才在匆忙间留下了破绽。  
“有人动过。”他敷衍地回应，但是为什么？  
“这种事情猜也能猜到啊。”小茜跟着蹲了下来，她的手机光线忽然照到了纸箱旁角落里的一个小东西，一闪而过的反光吸引了克哉的视线……那个东西是！  
“这是……御剑检事喜欢的那个、呃，大将军！”小茜先他一步捡起了那个折扇形的小玩意装进了证物袋里，“看来正如成步堂先生说的那样，被害人的手机在这里摔过一次。”  
纸箱旁边的小杂物间里，即使把纵横交错的各式扫帚和墩布全部推到最里面，也只能容得下一个人勉强藏身。在刚刚的鲁米诺检验里，这些东西上或多或少都有发光反应。小茜举着手机照亮两边的墙壁，墙壁上有整齐的几排挂钩，但原应该好好挂着的东西几乎都散落在地上。“看起来像是因为发生过打斗，原本挂着的东西都被扫了下来——你在想什么？”她突然意识到克哉的沉默。  
“……为什么他要搬外面的箱子？”克哉有些不情愿地皱了皱眉，他对实时分享自己的想法其实没有任何兴趣。  
“嗯……从杂物间的情况来看的话，是不是因为被害人挣扎的时候弄倒了箱子，所以才要把它们再堆好呢？”  
“不。”如果是那样的话，箱子里的东西一定会洒落一地，他不可能有时间在这么昏暗的地方把散落的东西全部收回箱子里。这么短的时间内，只能做最必要的事情，比如清理血迹，如果搬动箱子是必要的……“他在找什么东西。”克哉说。  
“可是……这个地方难道还藏着什么宝物？”小茜踩着最下方的纸箱的边缘，扶着旁边的脚手架，探身去照箱子后方的角落，一无所获，“这后面什么也没有。”  
“是必须找到的东西，就像必须清理掉的血迹。”会是什么东西？是不是在缠斗的时候不慎掉落，就像被害人的手机一样……克哉倚着杂物间的门框把眼镜拿下来擦了擦，有点好笑地看着她用非常危险的姿势在纸箱堆成的小山上保持着平衡——眼镜。他忽然像被雷劈中一样动弹不得，就在一个多小时前，泽村纪次开着车从他本人眼前经过，而他刚刚才反应过来对方戴的眼镜和之前见过的不同。但既然对方敢大胆地出现在庭审现场，必然是有十足信心警方没有找到任何能怀疑到他身上的证据，那么不管掉在现场的是什么东西，应该都已经被他拿走了……克哉正感觉前所未有的烦躁，后背突然被什么东西猛地敲了一下，令他回忆起某个友人过度热情的招呼，他本能地扶住眼镜，随后听见小茜惊讶的声音：“那是什么！”  
克哉回过头，有些恼火地把倒在他背后的长柄扫帚挂回挂钩上。小茜不知什么时候钻进了杂物间，此时正蹲在一片混乱里伸手够什么东西。克哉顺手把她头顶还差一点就要掉下来的消毒剂瓶子扶稳，凑近去给她打光。在手机苍白的光下，他透过交错的扫帚柄缝隙看见一块小小的玻璃片，边缘满是划痕，却清晰地印出半枚干涸的带血指纹，就像是垃圾堆里闪着光的真正的宝物。  
“掉在那么里面，还有血迹，这一定是凶手的眼镜片！”楼梯间里再没有什么有价值的线索，两人推开门回到车库，小茜举着那块小玻璃片对着光研究着，“被害者没有戴眼镜，被告没有戴眼镜，证人也没有戴眼镜，而今天成步堂先生提出的那个森出彻也……也不戴眼镜……”她把目光转向了克哉，忽然捂住了嘴连连后退。  
……就好像如果他是凶手她还能活到现在一样。“没错……”克哉手插口袋上前两步，恶劣地弯起嘴角，镜片反光，然后在小茜惊恐的眼神里摸出了早就准备好的打火机，为自己点了根香烟，“对不起，”他收起了怪异的表情，恢复了一脸冷淡，“但我看到戏很多的人就忍不住想吸烟。”  
“对不起，”小茜从包里翻出口罩，恼怒地指着旁边的垃圾桶说，“但我看到吸烟的人就忍不住想把他们赶到那里去。”  
无论如何，克哉今天终于获得了一个被香烟损害健康的难得机会。  
一支烟结束，克哉把烟头捻灭，小茜仍然不肯摘下口罩，也不肯靠近他：“你衣服上有三手烟！”她的声音隔着口罩有点闷闷的，但情绪不减，“所以，替我把这些粉末吹掉。”她伸长手臂，将糊满了白色粉末的小玻璃片举到他面前。  
“这次又是什么？”  
“指纹提取粉，快点快点，万一上面有凶手的指纹呢。”  
尽管很想告诉她泽村纪次不可能在镜片上留下自己的指纹，但克哉还是屏住鼻息吹了一口气，白色粉末顿时飘散开来，让他庆幸自己屏住了呼吸。镜片上慢慢显现出一些零散的指纹痕迹，小茜比对着那些指纹资料，最后失望地发现镜片上的指纹无一例外都属于被害人。他们仍然没能找到任何明确指向凶手的证据，这种总是晚人一步的被动感令克哉十分不快，这样下去只会陷进泽村设计好的步调里最后看着他逃之夭夭。  
在小茜的催促声里，克哉沉浸在自己的想法中，一言不发地跟在她身后进了电梯。

同日 下午 某时刻 坂东饭店·餐厅  
正是午后日光最胜的时候，坂东饭店装潢夸张的餐厅在光线照耀之下更是金碧辉煌，圆拱形的天花板被普罗米修斯、忒修斯和奥德修斯同时占据，克哉用力眨了眨眼才适应了过度明亮的环境——一看就知道把见面地点选在这里绝不会是御堂的主意。  
来之前他和小茜一起去保卫室询问监控系统损坏的情况，然而安保部门的负责人也说不清楚为什么整个监控系统就这么瘫痪了，甚至连出事前一周的监控记录都被消除得干干净净。监控出事当天负责值班的保安今天并未轮岗，要想见到人还需要临时联系，据说还是个相当难对付的人。生气之余，小茜试图恢复监控系统损坏之前的数据，他对此则不抱任何期待，毕竟对手留下这种致命痕迹的可能性微乎其微。但她一边说着“不试试怎么知道呢”，一边埋头在存储录像的设备里再顾不上克哉，于是他得以独自行动。  
午餐时间已经结束，空荡荡的餐厅里只有吧台后面坐着一个盯着手机的服务生，听见他进来，那人头都没抬一下。  
“对不起，目前已经没有午餐供应了，要等到……”她诡异地停顿了一秒，拿起吧台上的桌签看了一眼，“等到6点才是晚餐时间。”  
“我是来调查25日晚上——”  
“……你怎么又来了？”她抬起头，难以置信地打断了克哉的话，一双比金鱼还肿的眼睛从吧台后面瞧着他，“警官先生，你来第三次了，难道就是为了取笑我的记忆力吗？这个颜色的西装和领带，我绝对绝对见过的！”  
克哉思索了两秒钟，明智地决定跳过这个话题。他径直拿起了吧台上保存的纸条，很快就找到了他的目标——案发当晚7点20分，泽村纪次在餐厅留下的记录。  
“你见过这个人吗？”他问。  
“每天那么多——”服务生敷衍地扫了一眼，忽然眼睛瞪得更大了，似乎终于意识到眼前这个人的确和上次的不同。“泽村先生……当然，我当然记得。”  
“你记的倒是很清楚。”克哉往前翻了翻，发现泽村连续几天里都在同一个时间留下了记录。服务生惨白的脸上浮现出一丝血色，甚至微微露出一个笑来：“前几天，他每天晚上都会来这里，总是在这个时间，总是坐那个位子，”她撑着脸颊，望向一个能够轻易看清整个餐厅其他桌的位子，好像那里正坐着人一样，“……哪怕只能天天这样看着，我也不会忘记的。”  
“他和你交谈过？”  
“我怎么敢！”她神情恍惚，用手捂着脸，“他每次都只待短短的40分钟，从没有正眼瞧过我一次。”  
这个记忆力奇差的服务生对泽村纪次有如此深刻的印象，令克哉忍不住多问了两句，然而对方提供的信息完全不足以成为能将泽村从阴影里拽到法庭上的证据，只平白浪费他的精力去听她沉浸在美梦中的絮絮叨叨。如果不能从现场搜查里找到证据，那么想要对付这样精心谋划的人，必须把对方逼入一些意想不到的紧迫情形里，然而事关御堂的名誉，他必须按照法庭的规则行动——有什么其他办法吗？

同日 下午 某时刻 SWA  
和御剑一起度过了平静又短暂的午餐时光之后，成步堂按照计划去了SWA，在前台迎面碰上了两个似乎是来调查的警官。向笑容甜美的前台表明了来意，他就被领到了森出彻也那间大办公室。森出本人和他的办公室一样庞大，有着灰白的头发和宽厚的身材，此刻正像一只苍老的沙皮狗般垂头丧气地瘫在巨大的转椅上，五官皱成一团，毫不掩饰自己的疲惫。  
“是成步堂龙一律师吧？请坐请坐。”他略微坐直了身体，指了指会客的沙发，“虽然我对你今天早上的指控非常不满意，但正好可以当面跟你解释清楚。”  
“我想问您一些和御堂孝典先生会面有关的问题，”成步堂开门见山，“然后我自然会有判断。”  
森出揉着太阳穴，看起来对各方的问话感到十分困扰：“御堂君啊……说实话，我还挺欣赏他们两个年轻人。如果不是发生了那种事，”他不由得颤抖了一下，“我还是很愿意把这次的项目交给他们的……毕竟公司刚刚上市，必须多考虑舆论形象。”  
“昨晚您和他的会面可以详细说说吗？”  
“唔……那天我和御堂君定在坂东饭店见面，但是因为一些事情我迟到了将近半个小时。”森出翻着抽屉，从中间取出了一份保险单递给成步堂，上面记录了保险公司对汽车损坏状况的说明，“我之前把车送去洗。昨天下午我去取车，结果发现有人故意弄坏了我的车，但洗车店的人却什么都没看到，真是可恶啊！”他鼻头都气得发着抖，“于是我给御堂君打了电话，处理完修车的事之后才打车过去。”  
“您到那里的时候是几点？”  
“大概……大概晚到了20分钟这样吧，具体记不清了……这样你能明白了吧？我和御堂君的案子实在是毫无关联啊。”森出夸张地叹了口气，显得很遗憾的样子。  
成步堂摸着下巴沉默了一小会，等到森出露出些坐不住的模样，才又开口问：“御堂先生跟我说，那天您接了个电话就匆匆离开了？”  
“啊！”他眼神有些回避起来，“那是……正好有点急事，所以就先走了。”森出的视线在成步堂的眼睛和他的桌面之间不安地来回扫，而成步堂却带着温和的微笑，不错眼珠地望着他，好像什么都知道。  
“唔唔……好吧好吧。我告诉你就是了，不要用那么可怕的眼神看着我，对心脏不好……”森出顿时泄了气，有些畏惧地往转椅里缩了一下，成步堂满心疑惑，也不知道他到底露出了什么可怕的眼神，“我一个朋友急着叫我回公司去取一份文件，说得十万火急的样子，我取是取了，也送到他说的地方了，就是不知道他用来做什么。”  
“谁？”成步堂追问道。  
“是水晶证券的泽村纪次君，他之前在做我们公司IPO的项目，水晶那边主要是他在和我们对接。”  
泽村纪次……？好像在哪里见过这个名字……成步堂偏过头思索着，余光瞥到森出又开始对他的沉默感到了不安。他还没想起来到底在哪里见过这个名字，就听森出来回捏着手机突兀地开口：“啊……说、说起来，和A.A合作的意向也是和泽村君聊过之后产生的，他好像对A.A的社长推崇有加。我去了解过之后，就和他们联络上了。”  
成步堂慢慢想起他在哪里听过这个名字了——正是在被害人的笔记本里，但情况好像和他的印象有些细微的不同。"泽村先生……现在在水晶证券工作？"  
“对。他之前是在水晶信托，后来不知出了什么事就调了岗位。泽村君对这件事好像很不甘心，大概是那边的上司很不喜欢他吧。”  
不知为何，对森出的询问几乎没费什么工夫，其浑身的破绽和主动提起泽村的态度反而让成步堂感到奇怪，是想掩藏什么更重要的秘密吗？  
“森出先生，”成步堂摸着口袋里的勾玉，决心试探对方，“您认识被害人吗？”  
出乎他意料地，尽管森出紧张得浑身都是小动作，但他的否认却是实话，如此看来他的确与杀人事件没有什么紧密关联……吧？成步堂往沙发里一靠，还未打算就此打住：“但您应该已经听说他在跟进SWA的IPO项目了吧？”  
森出眼瞳骤缩，整个人似乎从疲惫中清醒了不少：“跟进……什么意思？我们IPO已经结束了，而且他也不是项目组的成员吧？我从来没见过这个人。”  
“不知道。”成步堂不动声色，“或许……还有什么没解决的问题？您怎么看？”他话音刚落，森出立刻下意识地闭紧了嘴，露出了防备的神情，随着只有他一个人能听见的哐当哐当声，交缠延伸的锁链和几把心锁再次出现在成步堂眼前。  
果然是想避开项目的事情……这样一来，森出和杀人案件或许没有直接的联系，但很可能和案件的动机有关，只是目前他手上没有太多证据，一时半会大概还撬不开森出的嘴。成步堂知趣地放过了这个话题，转而提起了他的汽车，森出马上顺着台阶多说了几句，大有一种要把成步堂的注意引开的意思。几轮毫无营养的对话之后，成步堂便拿着那家洗车店的地址，在森出松了一口气的目光里离开了SWA。

同日 下午 某时刻 水晶信托  
为了找到森出到底有什么见不得光的秘密，成步堂再次到水晶信托来碰碰运气。过了一天，办公室里的气氛不再那么沉重，人们在并不会因死亡而减少的工作量面前都暂时忘却了同事的空桌空椅。成步堂走向伊藤的工位时没有人多看他一眼，毕竟整洁明亮的办公室连一丝一毫的血色也没有留下。  
虽然没有经过允许，但也没有人阻止，因此成步堂就这样光明正大地打开了伊藤的电脑，在开机密码的输入框试了一些常规数字，在用尽最后一次机会之前拿初代大将军的上映日期成功解开了密码——之后必须提醒某人不要这么干了。  
“请问你是……？”他还没来得及看什么，背后突然响起的声音着实吓了他一跳。穿浅色针织衫和深红长裙的卷发女性肩挎小包，手挽着一只漂亮的纸袋，正疑惑地打量着他，“你是伊藤的律师？”  
被害人的……律师？成步堂愣了一下，难道她还不知道……  
尽管没有得到成步堂的回应，但她只是有些顾虑地看了看办公室其他人，低声说：“请跟我来一下好吗？”  
他们去了办公室外面一个无人的角落，这位自称桑原月的女性才从成步堂口中听到了伊藤的死讯，她是被害人的朋友，刚刚结束了国外旅行。“很抱歉，桑原小姐。”成步堂注意到她的手紧紧扣着椅子的边缘，像是在强忍着悲痛，但妆容精致的脸上几乎没有流露出任何情绪，“伊藤先生的案子里恐怕还藏着一些事，我是为了调查这些秘密才来的。”  
“他……我本来还从国外给他带了礼物。”桑原深深吸了口气，控制着颤抖的声音，“怎么会这样？他……所以他才会……”  
“什么？”  
“我也不知道……”桑原不确定地看着他，手不自觉地抚上了她的小包。  
“……他是不是给了你什么东西？”成步堂问。  
被猜中心事的桑原惊讶地眨了眨眼，不小心摁开了包的搭扣，清脆的响声在这个角落里格外引人注意。“……对。”她犹豫地从包里摸出一个小物件放在桌上——一个小小的大将军造型的摆件。“我第一次一个人去这么远的地方，他送机的时候把这个东西……呃，借给我，说是保护我的安全。他很小气的，还让我回来再还给他……”  
经由她的允许，成步堂拿起这个摆件颠来倒去地看了看：“这是……一个摆件？”  
“……好像是叫什么将军的，嗯……第106期限量周边？他很痴迷这个……我出国前一天他邀请我去看什么舞台剧，但我没兴趣，所以——”桑原似乎即将控制不住自己的表情，于是抬手捂住了脸，“……对不起。”她死死闷住了一声细微的啜泣，再露出脸时已经恢复了冷静，拿出纸巾擦去了手上的痕迹，“我当时还嘲笑他像个心智未开的年轻人，怎么会这样。”  
“我很抱歉，”成步堂拿出了自己的名片递给她，“但可以请你把它暂时借给我吗？这很可能是重要的证物。”  
“请便。”她摆了摆手，没有接他的名片，“……我想暂时一个人待一会，谢谢你，律师先生。”  
成步堂将名片留在桌上，起身到一旁的茶水间里掏出手机给置顶联系人发了条短信：  
“快问快答1173号：大将军第106期限量周边里有什么东西？”  
在心里数了57秒后，对方回复道：“胸针，U盘，零钱包。”竟然用了差不多一分钟，想来御剑正在认真搜查，无心看手机。但紧接着又进一条：“找到被害人的U盘了？进展不错，律师。”  
成步堂还没来得及回，对方完全不在乎通信费用般地又发来一句：“顺便一提，我个人认为让人把大将军的头拔出来的设计很愚蠢。”  
……谢了，御剑。成步堂在心里说，手上噼里啪啦摁着九键，给那边回了一条“下次出庭你可以把胸针戴出来试试，真宵看了会兴奋到尖叫的”，然后毫不留情地拔掉了大将军摆件的脑袋，回到了伊藤的工位。  
U盘里有许多他看不懂命名含义的文件夹，其中有几个都加密过，他用开机密码一路试了过去，全部都能打开——有时候人们真是懒惰得令人惊叹——希望这里面的东西还没有失去价值。  
成步堂很快就找到了和SWA有关的文件，除了大量表单和影印材料之外，还有一些录音和图片，所有这些东西都在指向一件事：SWA上市提供的材料里有很重要的一块是伪造的，而伪造的主谋正是森出和泽村。伊藤不知道从哪里搜集了这些东西，似乎已经向相关监管部门递交过举报材料。  
看起来森出想掩盖的秘密已经昭然若揭，既然他并非凶手，那么无非是担心他的伪造行为被公开，然而这位泽村纪次先生恐怕就不一样了，联想到之前庭审时御堂和佐伯那副目标明确的样子，以及伊藤笔记本里提到的泽村与A.A的纠葛……成步堂四处扫了一眼，在没人注意的时候飞速将U盘塞回了口袋。  
在去水晶证券会会这个神秘的泽村先生之前，成步堂感觉有必要给他年轻的助手打个电话问问情况。他找了个僻静的地方，先发了泽村的名字过去，还没数到三，对方就直接拨了进来。  
“成步堂律师，您查到什么了？”对面的环境很安静，间或有一些敲击键盘的声音。  
“泽村和森出，”他警惕地看着四周，尽力压低声音说，“联合伪造材料帮助SWA上市。被害人U盘里有全部材料，已经向监管部门举报过了。”  
那边陷入了一阵奇怪的静谧。成步堂看不见他的表情，但他感觉到对方并不十分惊讶，甚至好像开始盘算着什么，他简直能听见佐伯思考的时候脑子里的齿轮(如果存在)飞速旋转的声音。  
“泽村换工作了？”沉默了好一会，佐伯问。  
“你也不知道这事？”成步堂有些惊讶，他以为佐伯从一开始就什么都知道，只是不肯说——一看就像是他会做的事对吧。  
“他的事情我不知道很正常。”对方的声音顿时冷了好几度。  
“森出说，他去水晶证券工作了，是他们项目的主要对接人。你那边情况怎样？”  
“现场进展不大。”伴随着键盘的声音重新响起，对方好像终于停下了思考，轻描淡写地说，“他的时间符合作案要求。楼梯间里有血迹，我们找到了挂件碎片和一块眼镜片，但没有办法证明它和泽村有关系。监控系统和录像应该是他毁的，也没有任何证据。”  
“我打算现在直接去他公司，看看能不能问出什么来。”  
“……多加小心。”对面敲击键盘的声音一刻不停，“不能一击打到七寸就很容易被咬。”  
“这么说来，你现在在哪里？”成步堂问，“你在A.A？”  
“对。”这时，佐伯敲下了最后一个键，就像是刚刚发送了什么东西，“我一会过去看看御堂先生，您有什么事需要我跑的话可以随时提。”

同日 下午 某时刻 水晶证券  
在另一片繁华地段，成步堂找到了水晶证券的办公地，这类地方说到底都差不多，在设计和装修上把性冷淡和专业混为一谈。他对面无表情的前台说来找泽村纪次，结果对方在电脑上找完却告诉他查无此人。正当他和同样疑惑的前台大眼瞪小眼时，那姑娘眼疾手快拉住了另一位步伐匆匆的女性，差点把人拽倒，对方踉跄了一下堪堪稳住身形，回过头责备地看了她一眼。  
“在你说我之前！”前台姑娘一反面对成步堂时的冷漠，转而颇为甜蜜地挽住另一位的臂弯，顺手帮她拨了一下垂到脸颊边的鬓发，“你认不认识一个姓泽村的人？”  
“你当前台平时都在做什么？泽村纪次，我们项目组的人，他之前离职的时候你这里不是也有一环吗？”她口气像她的眉尾一样锐利，但并没有挣脱亲昵的束缚，“是这位……律师先生，要找他是吧？”  
她向成步堂伸出手：“幸弥咲之，正像你听见的，泽村已经不在公司了，有什么事可以问我。”尽管她这么说，但显然并不想在这件事上多费时间。  
“成步堂龙一。”成步堂简单和她握了握手，“请问他离职是发生什么事了吗？”  
幸弥几乎是从鼻子里哼了一声，丝毫不想掩饰她的厌恶：“能发生什么事？他不喜欢这个工作，所以不干了，就是这么回事。”  
与其说不喜欢工作，倒更像是因为不喜欢同事才离职。“那么他离职之前是在SWA上市的项目组里吧？他的表现如何？”  
“表现吗？这我可不好说。”她勾了勾嘴角，“我知道你们律师的做派，刨根问底，对着一句无所谓的话也要让人拿出证据，但讨厌一个人的时候既看不到他任何优点，也不需要什么证据。”  
成步堂还没来得及给出什么回应，前台姑娘却抢先发话：“我想起来了！泽村纪次嘛，你不是还提过几次，说他‘虽然看上去这个样子，但总有一天会惹出大麻烦的’，对吧对吧？”  
幸弥出人意料地并没有回避她的话，反而露出了一点点笑容说：“噢，看来你还是有在听我说话嘛。没错，我不知道泽村纪次在SWA的项目里做了什么动作，但直觉告诉我肯定不是什么好事。”  
“既然你有这种怀疑，为什么还要签字？”成步堂问，“你应该知道你签字之后只要出事你的责任是少不了的。”  
他话音未落，幸弥立刻皱起了眉：“有的时候我们没得选择，律师先生，就像你们，难道委托人有罪的时候你们就拒绝委托吗？帮有罪的人辩护，从公众的角度来看律师不就是与他们同罪？”  
……结果不仅没见到泽村本人，甚至还莫名其妙被判和委托人同罪，要是她不巧听说过成步堂的“大名”，说不定还能反过来教育他伪造证据比在伪造的材料上签字更不堪。成步堂没有与她在这个问题上争论的兴趣，于是无奈地告辞，在楼下盯着他记下的一串电话号码出神。要不要试着拨过去看看？  
他正要拨通，却忽然感到如芒在背，仿佛他的身后还有一双眼睛。成步堂稍微偏了下身，余光从身旁的玻璃门反射的景象里观察着，但没有看到任何人。这种异样感从他下午去SWA时就一直如影随形，于是他转而拨出了另外一个号码，对方很快就接了起来。  
“爸爸！今天有钱给美贯打电话啦？”他的鸟儿今天依然充满活力与朝气，听到她熟悉的声音，成步堂心情都明亮了许多。  
“当然了，反正不是我付话费，美贯。”成步堂温和地说，并且假装没有听到美贯在那边开心地嘟囔着“可怜的御剑叔叔”之类不知所谓的话，“你最近过得怎么样？”  
“很好！我要在冬夜舞会上表演惊险浪漫的大魔术，所以已经在准备了。爸爸，你们到时候一起来看好吗？”  
“又‘惊险’又‘浪漫’吗……好啊，他们一定会很期待的。”  
尽管他打算多和美贯聊一会这些有的没的，不过美贯依旧是那个敏锐的美贯。“爸爸，”她的声音逐渐变得平静，“你打电话来不只是要说美贯的大魔术对吧。”  
于是成步堂也跟着沉下了声音，“你这两天没有什么特别的安排吧？如果可以的话，爸爸希望你这两天好好待在学校里。”  
“明白啦爸爸！放心好了，我会保护好自己的！”  
依依不舍地挂断打给美贯的电话之后，成步堂又拨了“可怜的御剑叔叔”的号码，对方将将卡在自动挂断的前几秒才接通。  
“成步堂，我现在在路边临时停车，你有两分钟时间可以浪费。开始。”  
“怎、怎么这样！”他愣了一下，御剑却毫不留情地提醒他：“1分57秒。”他甚至能透过电话信号看见对方脸上刺人的笑容。  
“呃……总之！被害人查到了森出和泽村纪次在SWA项目里合谋的事，并且已经举报过了。”  
“嗯……看来我们进度差不多，我之前让他们顺着笔记上的东西去查了SWA的问题，现在正要去证监局给那群道貌岸然的伪君子们送上我诚挚的问候。”御剑拿腔拿调地说，“还有别的吗？你不会打电话来就是为了说这么点东西吧？”  
“美贯之后会在学校的冬夜舞会上表演，你要来看。”成步堂直接替他排除了其他选项，他感到电话那头的人好像眉心忽然舒展了不少，连气氛都柔和下来。“我没法保证，成步堂，但你可以对美贯说我会尽力排开时间的。”  
这对御剑而言几乎就是一句保证。成步堂满意地点点头，尽管对方看不见。  
“还有50秒，成步堂，现在你可以说你原本要说的重点了吧。”御剑好笑地问。  
“……”果然还是被他发现了。“我今天调查的时候总感觉背后有人盯着，恐怕是被监视了。”  
对面陷入了一阵长达十秒的沉默，成步堂听着他平稳而绵长的呼吸声，差点习惯性地产生了倦意。  
“嗯……”御剑的语气听上去好像他刚刚对成步堂的话进行了一番推理，“糸锯刑警最近正好在美贯学校那边，我一会打电话拜托他去稍微盯着点。”  
虽然这并非成步堂的用意，但总之，可怜的糸锯刑警，假期才放了一半就要提前结束了……“我刚刚给美贯打过电话了，她会保护好自己的。”  
“那我让糸锯刑警回来保护你？”  
成步堂重重叹了口气：“注意安全，御剑，这就是我想说的——你有时候根本没有逻辑。”并且在对方准备开始一场幼稚的辩驳之前提醒他两分钟到了，然后胜利地挂了电话。  
****存档成功！


	6. 搜查 第二日 中篇

同日 下午 某时刻 洗车店  
等成步堂顶着秋日历经千辛万苦总算从市区骑到洗车店，他也开始认真考虑要不要把饱经沧桑的自行车好好洗一遍。这家洗车店与其他任何一家洗车店一样配置齐全，没什么特别之处，但他几乎是立刻就注意到，很多车就这样停在旁边空地上，并无任何人看守。成步堂按照车牌号找到了停在最旁边的一辆SUV，而这辆SUV的车胎……被什么东西弄出了一个裂口，边缘烧得焦黑，露出里面同样熏黑的钢结构，估计是因为里面的钢丝遭到了不知多大程度的损害，所以无法单纯换上备胎了事。  
成步堂正弯着腰看森出的车还有没有别的损坏，忽然身后有个极其熟悉的声音惊讶地叫起来，他瞬间毛骨悚然，心都凉了半截——在事件背后不仅能遇见御剑，而且矢张始终在。  
“啊！成、成步堂！你在这里干嘛！”那人大叫着，“你怎么把别人的车弄出这么大一个口子？！俺要报警了！”  
被点名的成步堂不是很情愿地转过身，用力叹了口气：“不要说梦话，矢张，这怎么可能是我弄的——等下，你在这里干嘛？你不是要出画集吗？”  
“是天流斋真志守啦，天流斋真志守！”他挥舞着蘸了颜料的画笔浮夸地指证，成步堂一边点头一边不着痕迹地避开了颜料飞溅的方向，“俺就是在这里画画啊！画各个职业的人工作的场景。俺啊，对着那些人一边画，一边想起我为了美佳打零工的日子、为了和美摆摊的日子，还有为了梦美当保安的日子，可是为什么她们都离开俺了？成步堂，你说这到底是为什么呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……”矢张说着说着就激动起来，还把自己说得涕泗横流，成步堂在他准备用眼泪祸害自己衣袖之前敏捷地躲过了他的手。  
“矢张，你这两天一直在这里画画？”看在几十年友情的份上，成步堂拍拍他的肩膀算是安慰，对方倒是十分受用。  
“是啊，今天也在，昨天也在，前天也在……”他摸着下巴说，“好像足足来了一个星期了。”  
画洗车工需要用一整个星期？成步堂狐疑地看着他，问：“你有没有遇到什么特别的人？”  
矢张两眼一亮，立刻来了劲，刚刚的眼泪早就不知道哪里去了。“当！然！啦！俺遇到了命中注定的人！每天中午的时候惠美都会开着梦幻般可爱的小车来看俺。”  
当！然！啦！他还能对矢张抱有什么期待？“她就专程来看你？”  
“……那当然不是。”矢张稍微冷静了一点，“但惠美做的章鱼烧真的很好吃！俺就是看到洗车店里的人中午都去吃，才认识这么可爱的女孩子的。”  
“等等，“成步堂眨了眨眼，总算是听出了一些有用的东西：“难道说，这个店里每天中午的时候都一个人也没有？”  
“算是吧，没有人能抵挡住惠美的章鱼烧的，”他严肃地看着成步堂，“没有人！”  
“什么叫‘算是吧’，到底有没有人？”成步堂追问道。  
“干嘛！你干嘛用那种怀疑的眼神看俺！‘算是吧’就是、就是，就是俺只有一次在中午的时候看到过有人呗！”  
“什么时候？你看到什么人？”  
矢张偏过头思索了一会儿：“好像是……今天27号是吧，俺算算……好像是前天，对！是前天，前天惠美还问了俺的名字，”他荡漾地甩着一边袖子，“在回来的路上，俺看到店里有个人，但很快就走了……噢！就在你这个位置！”  
“你说什么？！”成步堂看了一眼他旁边那个损坏的车胎，25日中午，出现在这个位置的人……还能是谁？“他长什么样你看清了吗？”  
“没看清。就穿个西装，好像还戴个眼镜吧，满大街都是这样的人，俺心里只有可爱的小惠美，谁要去看那个…………嗯？”矢张嫌弃地说到一半突然停了下来，“难、难道说……！”  
“什么？”  
矢张抱着手臂，皱着眉想了一会，说：“难道这个轮胎就是那个人弄坏的？”  
实在是绝妙的推理，成步堂在心里评价道。“为什么这么说？”  
“因为俺看到他的时候，他蹲在这个轮胎边上，俺一开始还以为他在保养轮胎啊。现在这么一看，好像就是这个破洞这里。”  
穿着身西装来亲自保养轮胎，可真是再自然不过了。成步堂点着头：“什么叫‘一开始以为他在保养轮胎’？你看到之后在做什么？”  
“……”矢张突然瞪着成步堂，“干嘛啊！你、你从刚刚开始就一直在揪着些有的没的盘问俺，俺就是觉得有点怪，就随手拍了张照片，哪知道他会把别人轮胎弄成这样，不关俺的事啊！”  
总算是到头了，他松了口气：“照片还在吗？让我看看。”  
矢张捏着手机翻了翻，找出了他说的照片，递给成步堂：果真如矢张所说，森出的车胎旁边蹲着一个穿着西装的人，照片上只拍到他的侧脸，的确能隐约分辨出他戴着眼镜……他右手里举着的是……一个瓶子？  
如果他没想错，照片上的人很有可能正是泽村纪次。在给佐伯打了个电话之后，他证实了自己的猜想（当然，他的手机根本没有拍照功能，更不必说发送照片。至于佐伯是如何在电话里教他和矢张发送照片的，成步堂表示不想对噩梦多做回忆）。  
无论如何，有了这张照片，泽村纪次和案子终于不再毫无关联。接下来就是通知御剑拜托他传唤泽村纪次出庭，只要把他拖到法庭上，一定有办法发现他的破绽！成步堂迅速拨出了御剑的号码。  
然而，在第三次拨过去仍然由于无人接听而被挂断时，他的心脏一下子提到了嗓子眼，额角的血管无法控制地狂跳起来，思绪更是瞬间飞出了天际，以至于手机铃声突然响起时他被结结实实地吓了一跳，却不是御剑的回电。  
“成步堂！御剑检事有没有和你在一起的说？”电话那头的糸锯刑警焦急地问，“我和美贯那孩子打算一起去吃晚饭，准备打电话跟他汇报一下，结果他的电话完全没有人接的说！怎么回事的说！”  
“我……我不知道！他一个小时前说要去证监局，之后我就联系不上他了。”  
“那真是大事不好的说！以前也有过一次我怎么也联系不上御剑检事，那时他被绑匪绑架了的说！”糸锯刑警的声音忽远忽近，成步堂只迅速地捕捉到了绑架一词，顿时感到一阵头晕目眩。  
“你说什么？！可是……”他用力眨着眼睛保持着平衡，“今天我调查的时候一直感觉被人监视，难道说……”  
“总之我先从警用信道和小茜那边取得联系，让她调派警力去找人的说！我赶回来支援你们，有消息你随时通知她的说！”  
“等等！美贯怎么办？你们现在在哪里？先让她安全回学校——”  
“没时间了爸爸！”美贯的声音突然响起，原来是她一直拿着糸锯刑警的手机，“我们已经在过去的路上了，我去联系茜姐姐！”  
接着便是一阵忙音，连矢张盯着他的表情都沉重了起来。“成步堂，御剑那家伙，不会真的被人绑架了吧……喂！成步堂！”矢张在愣住的成步堂眼前用力挥手，见他没反应，正要一掌拍上他肩膀，成步堂中途抓住了他的手。  
“别吵。”成步堂皱着眉，没有看向矢张，“我总觉得哪里不太对。”  
“当然不对啊！御剑那家伙怎么可能不接你的电话！肯定是出事了！”矢张不依不饶地拽着他嚷嚷。有什么不自然的地方在成步堂脑子里一闪而过，被矢张这样一嚷，他本来应该抓到的线索就从指尖溜走了，这让他更加觉得事情一团乱麻。  
“矢张，你——”成步堂一句话本来冲到了舌尖，又突然打了个转，“你能帮我一个忙吗？这件事除了你之外没人能办到了。”  
矢张顿时感动得眼泛泪花，把其他事忘到了脑后。他伸手抹去一滴也不知道存不存在的眼泪，在脸上擦出了一道绿色的痕迹：“说吧！咱们几十年的朋友，让俺做啥事都不在话下！”  
“……”成步堂眼珠子可疑地转了转，“你能把你看到的那个人的样子画出来吗？”  
“哎？”矢张愣了愣，“不是已经拍了照片了吗？”  
“照片拍得这么模糊——我说，你不是最擅长画人物肖像了？”成步堂说，“这种事只能拜托你了啊。”  
“……不要小看俺啊！跟你说，包在俺身上！绝对把他画得比他本人更像本人！”矢张拍着胸脯跟成步堂保证完，心思迅速被绘画占据，无暇顾及他了。成步堂当机立断，跨上自行车便往回赶。  
往警局赶的路上，大将军的铃声又一次响起，他一脚刹住飞驰的自行车，掏出手机，来电显示却是诡异的“未知号码”。这种时候还有骚扰电话！成步堂果断地挂了电话。但没清净两分钟，又一个“未知号码”拨了进来，成步堂使了两倍的劲摁下挂断键，仿佛这样对方就能感受到他的情绪。  
似乎是回应他之前给御剑拨的三次电话般，两分钟之后手机又一次响起来，他本来连一个眼神都不想再给这个异常执着的推销员，但手都伸进口袋里了，最后还是鬼使神差地拿出手机扫了一眼来电——御剑怜侍的电话。  
成步堂一边暗自庆幸没有顺手挂断御剑的电话，一边接了起来：“御剑！你刚刚怎么不接电话？”  
“……”对面回给他一阵异样的沉默，似乎还有人在静谧的环境里轻轻地笑。  
“御剑？”成步堂感到自己的心脏又一次吊了起来。说句话，御剑，快点说句话。他暗自祈祷着，你都不知道我有多——  
“成步堂龙一。”电话那头终于响起一个陌生的男声，“不用这个号码给你打电话，你就永远不会接起来是吗？”  
成步堂张了张嘴，几乎忘记了应该怎么说话。为什么？他愣愣地想。  
“好了，让我们长话短说，”那人语气闲散，“御剑局长大人在我手里——相信这样你就不会有胆量第三次挂我的电话了，我——”  
“你怎么敢偷他的手机？”成步堂打断了他。  
“我——什么？你是不是没睡醒？我刚刚说了——”  
“我问，”成步堂一字一顿地质问，总之先尽量打乱对方的步调再说，“你怎么敢偷御剑怜侍的手机？”  
那头被他奇怪的问题问得安静了将近两秒，终于跟上了他诡谲的思路：“哼，不想相信局长大人被绑架了？”  
“靠无凭无据的虚张声势就想威胁我？”他举着手机的手微微颤抖着，声音却十分平静，“这半分钟里我连第二个声音都没听见，泽村纪次，你不会连一句录音都没有吧？”  
“哈！”对方笑出了声，“原来如此，我都快忘了，您才是虚张声势的行家。当然，当然，我非常理解您对局长大人安全的关心，我这就让他跟您说一句话。”  
电话里传来了一阵拖拽声和踢打声，成步堂的左手紧紧按住了自己的胃。  
“听见了吧，局长大人。只有一句话，不要想着传递什么信息，”泽村的声音听上去远了一些，“否则我随时让您亲自体验一下气管被划开是什么感觉。”  
“……哼。”大概是被人拿刀架在脖子上威胁了，另一个低沉的声音这才极不情愿地出现。成步堂如坠冰窟，差点握不住手机。“御剑！你……你怎么样？”  
电话那边沉默了一小会，只有御剑沉重的呼吸以及泽村不耐烦的催促，他几乎以为自己走神漏听了御剑要说的话。  
“……成步堂，”御剑终于开口，平静之余透着掩不住的疲惫，如果不是眼下的情况，成步堂几乎以为这不过是御剑加班回家时的随口问候，“……快问快答……1174号：  
“你和美贯愿不愿意和我一起去看下个星期的大将军·元初首映？”  
“我愿意我愿意我愿意！”这都什么时候了还快问什么快答！成步堂差点要把后槽牙咬碎，你们这些大将军狂粉可以稍微看点场合吗？别把这种事说得像未竟的夙愿一样！“御剑，你……”  
那边传来一声闷响，像是什么东西倒地的声音，泽村紧接着截断了成步堂的话：“好啦好啦，成步堂先生，知道你愿意了。说好只有一句话的，再说什么也没用，他听不到了。真没想到，我还以为御剑局长从不说没用的东西。”  
“你说什么！泽村纪次，你要是——”  
“你就把我怎么样？成步堂先生，嘘——你最好小声一点……”泽村轻轻发笑，他从喉咙深处吐出的气息像蛇吐信子一样引诱而危险，“他睡着了，不要这么残忍地把人吵醒，这是不是他今年来睡得最好的一次？即使睡着了也依然皱着眉，真想让你也看——”  
“你想要什么？”成步堂只觉一阵恶寒，赶紧打断了他。  
“很简单。”泽村说，“第一，有罪判决。”  
“检控方缺席的审判不会有任何判决，你是不是没睡醒？”成步堂攥紧了拳，开始感觉到是他自己没睡醒，还陷在一场噩梦里，只待美贯将他叫醒，然后他谈论起梦境的时候，穿着可笑的粉色家居服的御剑还会举着半片吐司讥讽他的梦和他本人一样不合逻辑。  
“或许是吧……但这是我应该操心的事吗？你在乎御剑怜侍，御剑怜侍在我手上，而我要求有罪判决，就这么简单。”  
——就这么简单？被他这样一说，成步堂反而开始觉出一些不对劲来。泽村为什么非在这个时候跳出来绑架御剑不可？而且，御剑之前在电话里好像隐约提了一句他要去证监局，泽村又是怎么知道他——！难道说，泽村是不得不这么做？  
“那你还有什么要求？”  
泽村对他的无可奈何发出了愉快的笑声：“判决下达之后，让佐伯克哉单独来见我，然后局长大人就可以安然无恙地回家。”  
“……成交。但你必须保证他的安全。”  
“不不不，什么‘成交’？成步堂先生，你没得——。”  
电话里忽然传来一阵刺耳的鸣笛声，对方立刻切断了通话，成步堂还无意识地举着手机，半个身子趴在车头，溺水一般努力地呼吸着空气。  
又是这样——冷静，成步堂，你不是第一次遇——为什么是御剑？！——泽村纪次没理由现在跳出来——有罪判决——御剑说的话到底是什——御剑的话到底是什么意思？  
想象中御剑说这句话时的画面让成步堂从混乱没顶的思绪里勉强挣扎了出来，泽村纪次至少有一点确实没错：御剑怜侍从不说没用的东西。可是大将军·元初的首映，还有最后那声令人在意的鸣笛，究竟意味着什么？

同日 下午 某时刻 拘留所·会面室  
无论外面的阳光多么灼热，拘留所的会面室的寒意都好像能渗进骨头缝里一般。刚刚成步堂终于学会了如何用手机发来一张照片，尽管拍得很模糊，不过克哉还是一眼就认出了照片上的人。在杀人案里事事亲为的泽村纪次，一定已经没有任何能够依靠的势力了，这正是克哉要利用的地方。克哉靠在硌人的椅子上，和御堂隔着玻璃面对面沉默着。他并不讨厌和御堂安静地待在一块什么也不做，尤其是眼下御堂一定也很需要他，但无法及时给对方拥抱和亲吻让他感到一丝丝令人恼火的无力。  
“我还好，佐伯，不必露出那种表情。”御堂微微笑了一下，试图安抚他躁动的情绪。但你的模样看上去完全不“还好”，克哉想。尽管他并非没有暗自想过一些和拘留所或者监狱的场景很相配的刺激的事，不过他可不希望“入狱”或者“拘留”变成真实发生的一环。  
见他不肯说话，御堂只得有些困惑地注视着他，像在思索应该说些什么才能把他的注意力从眼下的麻烦里引开。  
“御堂先生，”克哉稍微向他倾身，仔细地看着他眼角附近浅浅的痕迹，“我已经在你喜欢的那家餐厅订好了后天晚上的位置。”  
御堂惊讶地瞪大了眼，终于在一团乱麻里想起来后天是什么日子。他张了张嘴，一时失语，似乎是没想到克哉会这么笃定，根本没在考虑是不是还有另一种可能。过了几秒，他终于笑出了声，连带着肩背也放松下来。  
“佐伯……你总是这样。”御堂望着他的眼里满是无奈的深情，被这种目光包裹的感觉倒是真正抚平了他的躁动，“永远是一副志在必得的样子。”  
“当然，尤其是御堂先生的事，我绝对要牢牢把握。”克哉弯起一边嘴角，伸手隔着玻璃抚着御堂的脸颊，玻璃墙冰冷的触感让他的指尖颤抖了一下。  
御堂挑了挑好看的眉毛，望着他贴在玻璃上的手沉思了一会，忽然伸出手来，隔着玻璃与他掌心相贴——  
“那我就要开始期待了。”

成步堂律师再次打来电话的时候，他们的话题已经逐渐偏向29号那天应该吃些什么，好像无罪判决已经唾手可得似的。  
“什么事，成步堂律师？”佐伯略微收敛了笑意。  
“……泽村绑架了御剑，要求有罪辩护，还有和你见面。他们大概在一个附近有轨道的地方，我听见了鸣笛的声音。”成步堂的声音平稳得几乎不可思议，像是一潭死水。而他的话却克哉的心一下子沉到了底，连肺部都像倒灌了水一般刺痛。  
“泽村……”他听见自己的声音从咬紧的牙关里漏出来，“这个人——这个人就只会这一样吗？！”  
御堂听到他的话，震惊地瞪大了眼睛，陷入了深深的忧虑中。不，克哉想，他绝对不会像御堂的噩梦里那样失手的。  
“你有什么想法？”成步堂问，“你总比我更了解他一点。”  
“你和御剑检事说上话了吗？”  
成步堂在那头叹了口气：“只说了一句，他要我和他一起去看大将军的首映。但我刚刚看了，首映的地点在新日剧场，肯定不是他们的位置。”  
“不过要说附近有轨道的地方……”佐伯看了一眼手表，“从市区出发，他在这段时间里能赶到的只有东南方向的轨道，但那边是运输集散地，往来货品人员很多，很容易引起注意。但如果他从证监局出发…………时间足够去往北边的轨道，而且SWA有很多仓库在北边。”  
“……”成步堂沉默了一下，“北边……是吗？我想起来了，英都制片厂也在北边。我去找小茜借用一下警方的资料，谢谢，佐伯先生。”  
“随时保持联系。”克哉放下手机，一抬头就对上了御堂凝重的眼神。“御堂先生……你的梦里还有什么细节吗？”  
“你觉得我的梦会真实发生？”御堂问，“佐伯，那你会——”  
“……总之，先详细说说吧，最好从头开始。”克哉摘下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁，脑子里闪过一个金发长辫男人的身影，“不管相不相信，你的梦绝没有那么简单。”  
“我不是不信你……”御堂看着空气里虚无的一点挣扎了好一会，才扶着额角说，“我……在梦里并不是‘我’，而是你。”  
“我？”  
“两个多星期以前，我梦见我——你，在一家酒吧里遇到了……今天上午那个证人，并且你们——”  
克哉抬手示意他明白了，御堂微妙地看了他一眼，轻轻哼了一声：“然后我——你，在梦里遇到了‘我’，从‘我’那里拿到了protofiber的销售。然后的事情我们差不多都知道了。”他的手指稍稍抽搐了一下，但神色如常，平淡地带过了中间的事情，像是只在指尖里残留着一份独立的痛楚，“说实话，在梦里欺负自己的感觉……很怪。”克哉定定地看着他，什么也没说，御堂却被他看得忍不住笑了笑。  
“但在梦里，‘我’有的时候杀了你，有的时候封闭自我，失去了意识。然后我——有几天没怎么做梦，但之后我又梦到了我们后来的事情，A.A成立，还有……泽村的事，我还梦到过他杀了你。  
“但这其实都没什么，毕竟我们已经一起度过了那些事情。  
“直到昨天，我梦到在一个大概是什么小仓库的地方，御剑检事被绑着不省人事，你和泽村扭打，他连人带刀被摔到角落里，但后脑撞上什么东西，当场断气。最后我被放出来，你又被关了进去。”  
这半真半假的梦境讲到一半，克哉已经明白这背后到底是谁在捣鬼，但他确实没有料到他在御堂已经提醒过他的情况下竟然还是——  
“不过。”御堂突然撇下了嘴角，对克哉露出了一种怀疑的神情，“泽村只要按兵不动，这个案子对他来说就是稳赚不赔的，我实在想不出他有什么理由非要这个时候跳出来暴露自己不可。”  
他话已经暗示到这个份上了，装不懂也没有用，克哉被那种看穿一切的眼神盯得甚至有那么一丁点心虚起来。“……如您所想，御堂先生。”克哉无奈地承认，“成步堂律师查到了泽村和森出合谋的证据，所以我猜想SWA上市背后证监局那边肯定也有问题，就稍微问候了一下那边，然后给御剑检事透露了一点消息。如果给证监局的人施压，他们肯定会向泽村施压，这样就能逼他有所行动。”  
御堂听得眉心紧锁，手都不自觉地抚上了胸口：“你……他本来都已经是个能杀人的疯子了，这就是你的高招？拿御剑检事的安全——我的辩护律师最重要的人的安全冒险？你的办法有效倒是很有效，成步堂律师要是知道——不，他肯定已经知道了，你刚刚毫不在乎地告诉他泽村从证监局出发。”   
“难道还要真的看他在我们眼皮底下全身而退？那你让我怎么办？”克哉不自觉地提高了音量，但御堂对这样的反应却完全免疫。  
“那你让我怎么办？”御堂把他的问题一字不差地回敬给他，“你要是真的失手杀了他，你让我怎么办？”  
难捱的沉默顿时蔓延开来，两人一时之间都没有看向对方。  
“后天晚上……”最后还是御堂轻轻地说了句，“我想吃那家的梅汁小排。”  
克哉猛地抬起头，张了张嘴，什么也说不出来。终于，在煎熬了将近三天之后，御堂始终维持平静的外壳被撕开了一角，隐约露出了大片空洞和无助地蜷缩着的内里。  
“我很想你……克哉。”他说，“我真的很需要你。”  
****存档成功！


	7. 搜查 第二日 后篇

事已至此，御剑的安全才是当务之急，在御堂主动打破僵局之后，他们很快就决定不再内耗下去。从御堂的噩梦内容来看，Mr. R似乎给他看到了他们之间很多别的可能性，但现实才是无论如何都会回归的“主线”——反过来考虑的话，御堂最后的噩梦里除了结局的部分，其他都会真实发生。  
“你确定要相信一个莫名其妙的梦吗？”御堂有些犹豫，但还是把能回忆起来的所有细节一五一十地告诉了他，希望能够让他们快点找到御剑的位置。克哉对着手机地图和御堂讨论过之后，最终把地点圈在了两个符合全部环境条件而相互距离不远的仓库，一个是SWA之前准备买下来作为新中转站的废弃罐头仓库，另一个则是SWA已经待售挂账的包装物仓库，离英都制片厂更近。他和成步堂交换了信息，看样子由于英都制片厂的缘故，警方那边更倾向于后者。  
“那么，我们最好分头行动，成步堂律师。”克哉说，“我马上出发。”  
成步堂在那边再次诡异地安静了一下，但最后没再多说什么便应下了他的提议。  
“多加小心，佐伯。”在克哉起身时，御堂仍端坐着，微微仰头望着他，“保护好自己。”  
克哉忽然俯下身，用他能达到的最近的距离端详着御堂疲惫而俊朗的眉眼，鼻尖几乎都要碰到玻璃上。即使有重重阻挡，也无法妨碍他把一个吻印在手指上传递给对方。  
“梅汁小排，”他轻轻笑着说，“我会记得的……孝典。”  
御堂用力哼了一声，脸颊飞红，毫无杀伤力地对他怒目而视：“你最好刻在脑子里，因为这里根本没有人能吃的东西。”

驶出市区之后，克哉又在城郊公路上压着最高限速开了将近40分钟。他平时开车不喜欢有太多声音，但今天车内的静谧格外令人难以忍受。克哉随手点开音乐，响起的却是上一次送御堂出差去机场时御堂挑的CD。  
那时克哉正因为堵车而烦闷，御堂甚至还放的是莫扎特，轻浮俏皮的小提琴听上去根本就像是对他的嘲笑——他的车里到底什么时候混进了莫扎特？克哉眉毛都拧紧了，余光还感到御堂在副驾驶对他投来那种仿佛面对一个赌气幼稚鬼的无奈又好笑的眼神。  
“你不是很不想放我走吗？”御堂忍着笑开口，“要是继续这么堵下去，我还能再多陪你好几个小时。”  
克哉几乎是恼怒地转头瞪着他，对这种毫不掩饰的怨念对方照单全收。  
“那你就会推迟回来的时间了，我——”一串炫耀般的华丽琶音打断了克哉的抱怨，让他更加恼火，“到底为什么是莫扎特？”  
“你又是莫扎特了？”御堂说，“我可不希望我的爱人是莫扎特。”  
他看上去可真是乐在其中，恐怕还体会到了一些平时克哉故意惹他生气的恶趣味。前方的车流看上去仿佛没有尽头，红色的车灯汇聚成长龙，又是一次离合刹车，克哉终于再也无法忍受御堂得意洋洋时迷人的表情和时刻不曾离开过他的视线，手刹一拉，转头强硬地堵上了御堂刻薄话不断的嘴唇。  
在他依旧无法理解的轻浮的小提琴声里，克哉扫了一眼空荡荡的副驾驶，嘴唇上似乎还留着御堂的触感，这位早逝的天才笔下过多的音符好像也没那么讨厌了。

同日 下午 某时刻 小仓仓库  
小仓仓库并不大，原先是一个罐头厂中转货品的地方，由于多年前罐头厂经营不善所以废弃了。SWA看中了它离铁路站点极近的优势，打算将它买下来。先前A.A和SWA准备谈合作，克哉在和他们的人闲聊的时候对这件事便有所耳闻。  
果然如御堂的梦那样，他在仓库的南面看到了一扇小窗，踩着几节排水管道外置的支架很容易就能够到那个高度。克哉小心地爬上去，积灰多年的窗玻璃中间有一道细细的裂缝，透过这条裂缝，能看见几乎整个小仓库的情况。门并未上锁，地上随意堆积着木箱和散落的罐头，墙面上爬满了胡乱连接的电线，角落里甚至还有一辆废弃的叉车和同样废弃的小型垃圾焚烧炉。御剑怜侍还是一身显眼的深红套装，口鼻盖着块纱布，双手反剪，倚靠着一个箱子不省人事。而泽村手里拿着把匕首，正站在焚烧炉边上不知道做什么。虽然不想完全按照御堂的噩梦来行动，但即使是克哉也不得不认为此时正是闯进去的好机会，只要他动作迅速，泽村就来不及威胁御剑的安全。  
他利落地跳下来，一脚踹开了门，发出巨大的声响，泽村本能地循着声音回过头，没有控制住一瞬间的震惊，但很快便反应过来，弯下腰朝御剑的方向跑去。而克哉占据他愣神的先机，顺手抄起门边箱子上的一个过期罐头——却不能瞄准泽村脆弱而讨厌的脑袋——猛地扔了出去。  
就是这一瞬间的犹豫，即使准头好如克哉，也只砸中了对方的背脊。泽村被这个力度结结实实地砸得脚下一个踉跄，半个身子倾倒在地上，匕首都几乎划到了御剑的外套。克哉扑过去将他按在地上，却怎么也夺不下他不断挥舞着的刀，只得试图拖着他远离御剑。  
泽村就在这挣扎着的空档里突然开了口：“好久不见……真是热情的招呼啊，克哉。”雪亮的刀刃险险掠过克哉的鼻尖，他还不忘躲过泽村扫过来的腿。  
“听说你对成步堂律师许了愿……我特地来实现你的愿望。”克哉反拧泽村的手腕，在他吃痛的空隙里挥出一拳，却被他迅速偏头避开砸在地上，差点把克哉自己的手臂震麻，似乎还有零散的木屑刺进了他的皮肤。  
“你来早了。”泽村摸过另一个过期罐头打中了他的额角，幸而刚刚他的手腕被反拧了一下一时间使不上劲，但克哉还是被他撞倒在地。  
泽村并不想在这种他实际上不占优势的项目上和克哉多做纠缠，他勉强爬起来一些便去拽御剑的手臂——绝不能让他有机会拿御剑当人质！克哉立刻跃起身朝他的小腿骨狠踢了一脚，两人一同绊倒了对方，纠缠着在地上滚了好几轮，逐渐靠近了叉车的角落。  
先爬起来的克哉揪住他的领子将他整个人摔在叉车上，抓过一个金属零件便往他身上招呼。但心里存着顾虑时，手上自然也避开了最致命的位置。泽村被撞得懵了一下，沉重的钢件打得他胃部反酸，眉骨鼻梁也很快便一片淤血，但他没多久就凭借着克哉始终找不到机会夺走的匕首反退为进，一脚蹬上叉车，借力朝克哉的胸口扎去，被克哉用钢件勉强挡住，发出了清脆的金属撞击声。两人僵持了一秒，泽村侧过刀锋沿着钢件表面铲向克哉的脖子。克哉立刻跳开了一段距离，趁着泽村因惯性而前扑时重击了他的脊骨。泽村踉跄着，匕首扎进了一旁的木箱上才稳住了身形。克哉正要上前夺走他的刀，泽村情急之下一把拔出了匕首，反过来朝他挥舞着。在敏捷地挡过好几次之后，克哉还是不小心被刺伤了左肩，血液一下子染红了他沾满尘土的衬衫。  
殷红的血迹也不知道先刺激了谁，本已经开始疲惫喘息的斗兽终于开始朝对方凶狠地下起了死手，阴狠的刀锋瞄准的尽是眼球和脖颈。克哉在后退闪躲匕首时脚下被零散的杂物一绊，失去了平衡，泽村抓住机会报复般地将他推向他身后的木箱，他的脊椎和肺部狠狠摔在木箱的边缘上，震得他从后背疼到胸前，手上脱力，眼前开始一片模糊。  
这时，泽村高高举起了刀，却在刺下去的前一秒停了手。他面容几近扭曲，眼底满是血丝，眼镜早不知道哪里去了，带着地狱里爬出来的生物特有的眼神定定地看着同样狼狈不堪的克哉，但没有刺下去。  
“佐伯克哉……你总是这样……”他愤恨地喘着粗气，用刀抵着克哉的脖子，却没有真的使劲，“永远这么轻易地跳出来阻碍我又轻易地离开……永远一副没事人的样子……永远让我不得安宁！”  
克哉尚未从筋疲力尽里恢复，长时间没有食物的摄入让他完全靠身后的木箱支撑着全身重量才勉强没有滑下去，他头晕目眩，口腔充血，感觉到额角的血管里一阵阵鼓动着，心跳声几乎震耳欲聋，但依旧极尽讥讽地笑了两声，过量的气流使他肺部剧痛：“这全都是你自找的。”  
“对，”泽村突然丢开了他，自嘲般地哑声大笑起来，“对，这是我自找的——但这也是你自找的。”  
他在走向御剑……不，不能让他靠近御剑，否则他们就会失去所有的主动权。事情正在向噩梦的终点一路俯冲，但克哉此时连抬手的力气都没了，他闭上眼睛，御堂已经告诉了他这次扑出去之后的结局——

“都不许动！！”  
就在克哉积蓄起全身的力量时，仓库的门再次被一个高大的身影一脚踹开，泽村晃神之后反应得更快了，他这次甚至一伸手便能够到御剑。在他伸出手的瞬间，不知从哪里魔法般地飞出第二把小刀，穿过了他破碎的衣袖，深深扎进了御剑倚靠着的木箱里——那小刀上甚至还系着彩色的丝带。只这一下，那个警察便迅速冲上前彻底制服了本来也已经没剩多少力气的泽村，将他拖到一旁拷在了水管上。而克哉终于感到一阵脱力，顺着木箱慢慢滑坐在了地上，动弹不得，定定地看着眼前的一切。  
另一个稍小的身影像子弹一般飞扑向仍旧没有苏醒的御剑，穿戴着魔术师一般夸张衣帽的少女掀去了盖在御剑口鼻上的布片，跪坐在他身边，拔出那把系着彩带的小刀利落地割断了御剑手上的绳子。“御剑叔叔！”她探了探御剑的鼻息，然后攀着他的肩膀焦急地呼唤着，却没有得到任何回应。在一片狼藉中，倚靠着木箱的御剑安然无恙，神情松弛，微微皱起的眉心让他看上去像是陷在沉沉的睡梦里。  
“你……佐伯克哉？”那个高大的刑警拷好泽村之后走近克哉，拿枪指着他，目光不住地往御剑那边瞄。  
“……是。”克哉撑着箱子想要站起来，视野所见顿时开始剧烈晃动，刑警立刻收了枪扶住了他。“天……你这样子可真惨的说，幸好成步堂他们让我赶过来支援你，再晚一步可能就让他逃了的说。”  
他话音刚落，仓库的门终于在第三次被大力踹开的同时发出了不堪重负的闷响。“御剑！”出现在门口的成步堂径直跑向了御剑，“……美贯！你怎么在——你没事吧！”他一把将魔术少女紧紧拉进怀里，确认着她的实感。  
“我没事，爸爸！御剑叔叔也没事！”她在成步堂准备拉起她右手臂查看她的确没事时用一个惊人的速度将原本拿在手里的小刀换去了左手，试图在成步堂发现之前把她的小刀收好，然后十分配合地在成步堂面前转了一圈，“你看！”  
“万幸你没事——但飞刀还是太危险了，美贯。”成步堂无奈地叹了口气，伸手揽过仍然昏迷不醒的御剑的肩膀，把美贯再次抱在怀里，还没能从后怕中缓过来。  
美贯也抬起双臂抱住他们二人，但还鼓着脸颊想说些什么，这时门口突然有人惊叫起来：“天啊！怎么回——急救箱！快！”  
小茜和几个医护人员匆匆跑进来，克哉被他们来回摆弄，肩膀上迅速缠上了好几圈止血绷带。  
“原来你还……负责急救啊……”克哉忍不住问，一个医生拿着杯葡萄糖溶液送到了他苍白干裂的嘴唇边，堵住了他其他的话，也让他稍微恢复了一些体力。  
“必要时我还能负责验尸你信不信。”她恶狠狠地翻了个白眼，系绷带的手都格外用力，“辛苦了，糸锯刑警，拜托你把犯人押回警署吧？我留下来搜查，这个人还有御剑检事他们几个就拜托你们送去医院了。”  
“不，我——”  
“你给我闭嘴去医院，佐伯先生，这里我才是负责搜查官。”小茜站起身，板着脸打断了克哉的话，其他人纷纷按照她的话行动起来，“有什么不满等你能站稳了再按流程找我抗议。”

？？ ？？？ ？？？？？？？  
床头柜上的手机在黑暗里突然响了一秒，好不容易快要睡着的御剑躺在床上发出一些痛苦和愤怒并存的无意义音节。他极不情愿地捞过手机，揉了揉迷蒙的眼睛。这是一条来自大洋彼岸的短信，他盯着发件人的名字，尚未清醒的脑袋迟钝地想着成步堂龙一其人得是有多么记仇，才会三番五次通过不让他好好睡觉的方式报复他之前的不辞而别——请不要再提月初的时候他如何因为凌晨三点一通电话就包飞机回去替那个人做尽傻事的样子了：  
快问快答1号：御剑怜侍下次什么时候回国？  
……？御剑感觉自己眉间的皱纹都活了过来，这莫名其妙的东西是什么意思？  
御剑把手机丢回床头柜，理好睡帽，被子拉到下巴，闭好眼睛，十、九、八、七、六、五、四、还有条短信…………！他恼火地睁开眼，死活睡不着了——而这都怪成步堂！  
忍住怒意，御剑重新拿回手机，强撑着困倦的眼皮回道：尚未确定，最快下个月。成步堂，你知道美国现在几点吗？你发这个是什么意思？  
——3分17秒，对不起，御剑，我以为工作狂们都是后半夜才睡的，下次注意  
你就直说你根本忘记了时差吧！御剑瞪着手机，已经完全清醒过来，眼前仿佛看见成步堂满含歉意的笑脸。很快手机又振动起来：  
——如你所见，这是快问快答，要用你最快的速度给出答案，你也可以问我，我绝对回得比你快得多  
不可能，律师，不要以为你在这种事情上能轻易赢我。御剑正在输入框里飞速打字，对方竟然又进一条：  
——回国的时候请你喝酒怎么样  
……可恶！御剑重重哼了一声，把前面的东西全部删光，最后回了两个字：  
——好啊   
那就是他们之间这个无聊游戏的微不足道的开始。从那之后，成步堂几乎每天都会发来奇怪而琐碎的问题。起初御剑自觉并不热衷，他从不主动问，从不过问成步堂为什么问那些问题，回的速度也并不能算“快”（3分钟都可以泡一杯鲜虾鱼板面了，这根本就不能叫快答，御剑），唯有一点就是他从未回避也从未说谎。直到有一天成步堂发来的问题编号直接从26跳到了28，这个不知是不是故意留下的破绽引起了他的注意，他便只花了平时1/3的时间就做出了回答，而那个被跳过的27号则成为了永远的谜题。那天他们仿佛话费不值钱一样顺着聊（或者说争）了好几个小时，直到他爬上床，还要回完最后一条才安心睡着，按下发送的那一刻他忽然意识到不知不觉里自己已经习惯了走在路上、工作或者吃饭时口袋里随时可能传来的振动。在无法见面的日子里，刺刺头律师以这种奇怪的方式陪伴在他身边，把所有不曾直接说出口的关心和似有似无的试探冠上快问快答的名义，编上一个无所谓的编号，顺着电信信号送到他面前；而他则在这样的名义之下，小小地允许自己对那些半只脚踏进安全区内的事情有问必答，毫不隐瞒。  
快问快答编号快要接近100时，天气也逐渐回暖。有一天早晨，御剑端着茶杯的时候收到了一条短信：  
快问快答98号：御剑怜侍会玩扑克牌吗？  
不玩。御剑立刻回道，这或许是他有史以来回得最快的一次。怎么，难道检事局里又出现了一个赌鬼天才检事，在法庭上朝他扔纸牌？  
成步堂很快回复：好快！委托人要求和我玩一局扑克，很奇怪，对吧。  
很高兴检事局的风气没有变得更坏，御剑说，以及，律师可真是个多才多艺的工作，下次你是不是还要去替委托人耍猴？  
对方隔了好一会儿回道：不瞒你说，已经替过了。  
真的吗？想象着辩护人大战猴子的画面，饶是御剑都没能忍住一个小小的笑容，一旁收拾文件的助理惊呼起不可思议来。  
但那之后他一连五天都没有收到一条短信，从工作中挣扎着喘过一口气才终于感觉到不对的御剑直接拨了他的电话，对方没有挂断，却也对他的来电置之不理。  
到底出了什么事？怀着满心疑云，御剑拿着手机编了一条短信，临发送前，他鬼使神差地在问题最开头按照成步堂每次的做法，给它编上了可笑的号码，仿佛那样看上去就更不像是出自心底的感情：  
快问快答99号：辩护人，到底发生什么事了？  
他没指望连电话都不接的成步堂能给他什么回应，但“快问快答”好像真的被当作一个特殊的系统，并且和其他的沟通方式隶属完全不同的优先级——5分22秒之后，他的手机振了两下，中间微妙的时间差仿佛醉鬼说话间打的小小酒嗝：  
——我已经不是律师  
——了  
这个人在97个鸡毛蒜皮的问题之前还吹嘘他回得一定比自己快。御剑愣愣地盯着手机屏幕，上面每一个字他都认识，连在一起他也看懂了，但他面对两条破绽百出的短信，什么也推理不出来。  
没几天他就找机会回了趟国，还是熟悉的街道和熟悉的面孔，好像什么都没改变。御剑看到事务所门牌上用纸贴上去的字时，甚至将它当成了恶作剧，本能地想要伸手撕下来。等手指真的触到纸张，才感觉到他差点在无意识的时候残忍撕开一道尚未愈合的疮疤。  
小小的女孩用令人惊叹的开场魔术独自接待了这位不速之客。她坐在洒满了彩纸屑的桌子边缘——事务所为数不多的可以坐下的地方——晃着腿，明亮的眼睛平视着在同样洒满了彩纸屑的沙发上端坐着的御剑，三言两语间透露出这几天里另一位来访者的存在。御剑暗自咀嚼着她对那位“爸爸的一个好友”的形容，牙根一阵泛酸，后知后觉地感到小女孩对他实在是太没防备了——希望她并非对所有人皆是如此。下一秒，他就被女孩指出了心里所想，并得到了一句“御剑叔叔对人实在是太没防备了”的评价。  
“爸爸回来要是看到御剑叔叔一定会很开心的！”小女孩自信地断言，想以此为理由将他留下来。  
“是吗？”  
“嗯……”她活灵活现地模仿着御剑思考时的样子，故作严肃地回忆起来，“前几天爸爸喝了很多，抱着手机睡着了，我偷偷看了一眼。”  
御剑皱起眉，很不赞同地看着她。  
“就一眼！”小女孩咬住下唇眨着眼睛，御剑无奈地叹了口气，听她继续说，“短信记录最后一条是发给你的，御剑叔叔。”  
“……”御剑沉默了一会，微微移开了视线。  
“那是这几天他睡得最好的一次。”她不知道什么时候坐到了御剑身旁，仰起头看着他，就算他真的别过头，依然能够感觉到那目光里炽热的温度，就和他以往从她新晋父亲那里无数次体验过的一样。于是御剑蹲下身来，让自己和小女孩再次平视。  
“美贯，”他将手轻轻放在她的肩上，自进门以来第一次念出她的名字，语气郑重得像是念出了一句咒语，“一切都会变好的。”  
美贯露出了一个大大的笑容，突然抱住了御剑的脖子，御剑一下子摔坐在地上，手脚都不知道往哪里放才好，愣愣地看着美贯伸手从他的额前的头发里捻出了一小张蓝色的彩纸屑。  
“那，在爸爸回来之前，御剑叔叔和我一起把乱糟糟的事务所收拾好吧！”美贯抓起沙发上散落的几片彩纸屑，高高扬起手往空中挥洒出去。  
“收、收拾吗？”御剑难得心虚地看了看四周，“没问题。”  
尽管如此，御剑其实很少亲自收拾东西，因此在他们的成果终于通过了美贯严格的检验之后，他靠在沙发上迅速陷入了沉沉的睡眠。再次醒来时，御剑发现自己盖着薄毯，腿被美贯枕着已经失去了知觉，肩膀仿佛承着千斤重——他从不知道原来成步堂龙一可笑的刺刺脑袋有这样的重量，但明明只比之前见他的时候多了青黑的眼圈和乱糟糟的胡茬而已。  
生活仍旧这么继续，御剑依然长期在外偶尔回来，成步堂那损害健康的作息隔着一个太平洋反而和御剑几乎对上了频道。快问快答虽然不曾结束，但频率大大降低，几乎成了另一套行程表——用来错开两位“成步堂龙一的朋友”。对于那位朋友，御剑从未问过成步堂本人，反正根据经验来看，就算问了他也不会老实说，而御剑不想和他在套话能力上一较高下，也不缺这一个信息源，既然成步堂尚未有任何表示，他便只是默默用自己的方法弄清楚对方的底细。  
快问快答进行到快800号时，御剑终于从他寻常的回国邀约中嗅出了一点不寻常的意味，他尽可能提供了自己的帮助，也一如既往没有过问太多。然后，成步堂龙一像一个真正的魔术师似的，拿着被繁杂沉重的宝贵器具紧压着动弹不得的桌布一角，扬手一拽，掀起巨浪，所有的东西被惊得跳起来再落回原地，只有那块巨大的遮羞布连同他自己的疮疤一起被他亲手揭下。一切都改变了，一切好像又都没有改变，至少他们这一次终于看见了被掩盖的真实。  
一同揭露的除了真相，还有那个谜一般的27号问题。御剑走进那家餐厅里时，惊讶地发现成步堂换上了套装，好好打理了他的头发和下巴，向他挥舞着那顶蓝色的针织帽，几乎已经在记忆里模糊的身影终于和眼前的人渐渐重叠。今天是什么日子？御剑努力地在脑海里搜索着却一无所获。成步堂龙一坐在他对面，一反常态，满身破绽，有些话错过了那个时间点，变得更加难以说出口，也更无需说出口。  
“快问快答……27号，”成步堂一开口竟是这个令人无法不去在意的号码，“御剑，你愿不愿意——”  
按照当时的情形，27号问题必然是由他提出，再由御剑作答——想得美，成步堂，御剑无情地打断了他的话，果然成功打乱了对方的步调，他们的相处总是以抓住对方的破绽为基本内容，即使今日也不例外。  
“想……得美？”这绝对是一个成步堂怎么也不可能想到的回应，他缓缓重复了一遍。  
“不要以为你在这种事情上能轻易赢我。”御剑皱起眉，直线的逻辑有唯一确定的终点，他已经推理出了成步堂要说的话，而早对手几步是下棋必须的技巧，所以现在轮到他先发制人了，“成步堂，我其实一直——”  
但想不到这句话真的很难说。  
成步堂盯着他颤抖的嘴唇、镜片后快速眨动的眼睛和越来越可疑的脸色，终于发现原来他们彼此都已经满身破绽，不相上下。无论如何，神秘的27号问题最后湮没在一个迟来而总有一天会来的吻中。

？？ ？？？ ？？？？？？？  
再次睁开眼睛的时候，御剑只动了动眼珠就迅速判断出了自己的位置——医院。左边整条胳膊里好像连血液都是冰凉的，唯独手上有一个微弱的外部暖源，除了深深的疲惫和干渴之外，他没感到其他明显的不适，也不知道到底昏迷了多久。  
“醒了。”左手的暖源撤走了，御剑感到自己的床慢慢抬起一个角度，一杯水送到了他嘴唇边，他差不多用尽全力才抬起右手捧住杯子，而对方并没有把杯子完全交给他——希望麻醉剂的效果快点过去。  
“……庭审结束了吗？”御剑慢慢喝完，哑着嗓子问。  
“庭审明天才开始。关心你自己，御剑。”  
御剑松了口气，他可不想醒过来听说庭审已经结束了。这个想法立刻被成步堂读懂，他露出颇有些严厉的神情：“……不要告诉我你还打算亲自出庭。”  
御剑回给他一个理所应当的眼神，最后成步堂（当然）在这次对视中败下阵来，叹着气给胜利者削起了苹果。“好吧，但至少今晚你别想再提工作的事了。”他随口威胁道，于是御剑干脆不再说话。  
“御剑叔叔，你醒啦！”突然出现在门口的美贯看到御剑靠坐在床头，便飞快地跑进病房，把手里提的袋子塞给一旁的成步堂，坐到床边抱住了他。御剑被她的帽子撞到了鼻梁，先是一僵，随后有些手足无措地轻轻拥着她的肩膀，越过她的帽檐，成步堂正抱着怀里的袋子眼含笑意地看着他们。  
“唔嗯……”他松开美贯，应了一声，突然想起什么似的皱起眉头，“美贯，但你现在本应该在学校里安全待着，而不是出现在这里。”  
面对他一下子有些严肃的语气，美贯却学着他的样子也皱着眉说：“御剑叔叔，但你现在本应该在家里好好休息，而不是出现在这里——爸爸和我都快吓死了！”  
这姑娘从第一次见他开始就从未被他板着脸孔的样子吓退过。御剑哑口无言，他看了看责备地盯着他的美贯，又看了一眼一边拆着保温桶一边同样责备地盯着他的成步堂，小声说：“……抱歉。”  
随着保温桶的盖子“咔”地一声打开，食物的香气顿时满溢出来。“好啦，别吓唬他了，美贯。你们没事就好。”成步堂侧身坐过来，往他被子上架起小桌板，把勺子递给他。御剑用正在一点点恢复知觉的右手笨拙地喝着汤，而另外两个成步堂一左一右地撑着脸颊盯着他看，丝毫没有要帮忙的意思。

同日 某时刻 堀田医院  
静谧的空气里传来清晰的脚步声时，克哉立刻从浅眠中睁开了眼，脚步声明明在门外响起，但一身黑衣的Mr. R不知何时已经站在了他的床边，扶着眼镜，嘴边是一成不变的神秘微笑。  
“您看上去恢复得不错。”  
“拜你所赐。”  
“上次我的提议您考虑得如何？”Mr. R耸了耸肩，从衣袋里取出了一副银边眼镜，送到克哉面前，“您应该很清楚，虽然您不惜得罪隔壁房间那位大人也要冒这个险，但事态到目前为止仍然没有任何实质性进展。”  
“不需要。”克哉没有丝毫犹豫。  
“是吗？”Mr. R没有收回手，“您能依赖的那位大人现在可是什么也做不了，否则您也不会孤身一人在这里了。”  
克哉冷笑了一声：“我如果真的是孤身一人，你现在就得到拘留所去找我说这些不知所谓的话了。”  
他现在话说得倒是笃定，但克哉自己也很清楚，假如他不是内心动摇过，Mr. R根本不会出现在他眼前……只是，当那个挽救了事态的刑警提到成步堂的名字时，他突然明白成步堂龙一对委托人拿出的究竟是一种怎样的信赖关系，也突然明白这个曾经的传奇律师究竟是凭借着什么才在一次次的绝境中找到转机。  
Mr. R镜片后深不可测的眼睛大概已经看见了克哉内心所想，他微微转过头，像是能够穿透病房的墙壁，看见隔壁房间里成步堂一家人的一举一动。“那位大人……在下倒是久仰大名。作为生性多疑的人类，却偏偏对人心抱有强大而不可思议的浪漫想法，”克哉只看见了他微微勾起的唇角，“在下十分有兴趣一探究竟，无论是那位大人所依赖的东西，还是他的……欲求。”  
“说完了吗？”克哉问，“我还有正事要做。”  
“您请便，很遗憾您没能选择在下提供的完美的方案。当然，我们还会再见的……在下坚信这一点。”黑衣的身影取下了他的礼帽，向克哉欠了欠身，转身离开。  
“御堂的噩梦和你有关吧？”在他消失前，克哉突然开口，“离他远点。”  
“梦……吗？”Mr. R没有回头，只是发出了轻轻的笑声，“谁知道呢？或许真实发生过……您说是吗？”  
****存档成功！


	8. 审理 第二日 前篇

20xx年9月28日 上午 9点45分 地方法院 被告第2休息室  
与前一日不同，成步堂推开门时，只有御堂一个人在休息室里站着，他的视线掠过成步堂和美贯，停留在成步堂随手关好的门扉上，迟疑了一会儿才收回。  
“早，成步堂先生，以及，”御堂抬手看了看表，离开庭还有足足十五分钟，“这位……”  
“我女儿，美贯。”成步堂温和地笑笑。美贯拿着她大大的帽子，向御堂行了个夸张的礼。  
“魔术师——成步堂美贯，很高兴见到你，御堂先生，”她用舞台表演特有的极具诱惑力的方式提议道，“如果你不介意，可以把手给我吗？”  
“唔、你好，美贯。”御堂怔怔地眨了眨眼，还没有从得知成步堂有个女儿的震惊里恢复过来。他不确定地看了成步堂一眼，然后像是在酒会上邀请她跳舞一样伸出了右手，“这样吗？”  
“对，做得很好，御堂先生，”美贯边说边甜美地笑着，戴着白手套的左手从下方轻巧地捧着御堂的手背，右手在他眼前来回展示了一下，“接下来，不要眨眼噢，三、二、一！”  
御堂全神贯注地盯着他们交叠的手，美贯把右手也覆上去，然后倾身朝他的指缝吹了口气。似乎有什么东西落入了御堂手心，令他微微睁大了眼——一颗漂亮的糖果。  
成步堂也不知道看到了什么有趣的事情，在一旁无奈地笑了起来：“美贯……”他正要说什么，美贯却朝他撇了撇嘴，在唇边立起食指，然后背过双手，期待地仰起头望着御堂。  
“……”御堂轻轻握住那颗糖果，露出一个微小的笑容，“很可爱的魔术，谢谢你，美贯。”  
“如果只是‘可爱’的程度，那还远远不够噢，我一直在努力成为一个可以用魔术打动人们内心的魔术师！”美贯眨着她漂亮的眼睛，开始变得认真起来，“所以，御堂先生，现在要不要看看您的口袋里有没有什么忘记的东西呢？”  
在两个成步堂如出一辙的鼓励的眼神之下，御堂摸索着身上的几个口袋，最后在左边的裤子口袋里似乎摸到了什么东西，他一下子忘记了怎么呼吸，平静的表情也开始动摇。  
“这——什么时候……”  
他难以置信地从自己的口袋里拿出了一只银色的打火机，上面已经留下了许多细微的划痕，但他仍旧一眼便认出了它。但它不该出现在这，至少不该只有它孤零零地躺在御堂的手心里。  
美贯困惑地端详着御堂，好像没有料到他会是这样的反应——尽管御堂确信他绝对没有把内心的恐惧和动摇表现在脸上。  
“呜……爸爸，怎么回事，”她被吓了一跳，求助似的看向成步堂，捂着嘴小声地问，“怎么感觉完全起到反作用了……”  
成步堂将美贯揽到身边，安抚地拍了拍她的肩膀。“御堂先生……是不是还没有人告诉您，佐伯先生——”  
“他、他在哪里？”  
“……他昨晚提前离开了医院，给我发了条短信说他去协助搜查，现在还没消息。”  
“医院？他没事吧？”御堂终于放松了死死捏着打火机到泛白的手指和紧绷的肩膀，稍微回过点神，“御剑检事怎么样了？还有那个……”  
“肩膀被刺了一刀，医生说没有大碍。至于御剑……”成步堂看着他的眼睛里充满探究，脸色也渐渐严肃下来，“应该除了吸入太多麻醉剂之外没有什么事。”  
“对不起，御堂先生……”美贯仍然垂着头，无意识地揪着她的衣角，“这是那位佐伯先生昨天落在仓库的东西，因为他还不能马上赶过来，所以我觉得可能这能让你稍微振奋一点。”  
“不用道歉，美贯，你的确给了我最需要的东西，”御堂略微蹲下身，将手轻轻放在美贯的肩上，“只是我刚刚以为——你们都没事就好。”  
“当然！”美贯盯着他看了一会儿，最后接受了他的说法，重新展露了信心满满的笑容，“我相信爸爸！所以你也会没事的，御堂先生。”  
成步堂也笑着点点头，然而他可轻松不起来。能明确将泽村和案件联系起来的证据还不够充分，他心里其实没有多大把握，如果佐伯和小茜那边始终没有新的突破，恐怕他们能拿到的最好结果是御堂在一片疑云中因证据不足而获得无罪判决——显然，泽村也很清楚这一点。  
同日 上午 10点 地方法院 第3法庭  
检控席后的人听见成步堂的脚步声，便从桌上的材料里抬起头来。昨晚御剑在病房的床上睡得很差，凌晨浑身冷汗地醒过一次之后就一直无法入眠，成步堂握着他的手结果自己先睡了过去，醒来时身上盖的还是他那件深红色的长外套——尽管时间不多，御剑还是赶在开庭前回去换了一身在成步堂眼里差别也不大的衣服。成步堂向他仍然苍白的脸色投去一个关切的眼神，对方只皱起眉点了点头算作回应。  
“那么，下面继续审理御堂孝典一案。”审判长落槌，法庭内的交谈声逐渐安静下来。  
“辩护方准备完毕。”其实恐怕还没有，成步堂在心里补充，但他们向来没得选择。  
“检控方……自不必说。”虽然疲倦，但御剑的声音倒是没有什么异样，令成步堂稍稍放下心来。  
“在昨天的审理中，检控方的立证没有成功，而辩护人提出了另一种可能性。但案件还留有许多疑点，希望今天的审理里能得到更加清晰的说明。御剑检事，有关森出彻也的调查进行得如何了？”  
御剑——如果是平时他一定会对成步堂上次的权宜之计发出讥刺的冷笑——平静地拿起调查报告说：“昨天，警方重新审视了辩护人提出的可能性，并做了详尽调查。尽管的确有新的发现，但对于森出彻也作案的可能性，警方并未发现支撑证据，检控方的态度也与昨天一致。”  
“辩护方对此没有异议。”成步堂点了点头。  
审判长惊讶地眨眨眼：“啊呀，成步堂律师，你也没有异议吗？真难得啊，本院好像从没见过有你们两个在还这么和气的审理，平时总是不搅得天翻地覆不肯罢休……要是这样的话，本院就要宣判了——”  
“不、不不不不！反对！”成步堂赶紧拍桌子阻止，要是刚开庭一分钟就能下判决的话，还要他和御剑做什么！“辩护方仍然要做无罪辩护。”  
“唉，本院还以为终于能看到点新气象了呢。”审判长摇了摇头，遗憾地说，“好吧，那么，御剑检事，请你继续。”  
“嗯。”御剑几不可见地弯了下嘴角——不是平时的讥笑，倒像是单纯地被成步堂逗笑似的——但很快就恢复了冷静，“警方重新搜查了辩护人昨天提出的楼梯间，的确在那里发现了残留的血迹和打斗的痕迹，加上昨天的审理中两位证人的证言共同表明了楼梯间内第三人的存在，检控方认为目前已有的证据暂时无法推翻辩护方的无罪主张。但同时，除了两段关于防火门的锁的证言之外，其他证据也无法完全排除被告犯案的可能性。”  
审判长皱着眉在脑中缓慢地处理着御剑话里的信息，足足沉默了半分钟才敲下他的小木槌制止庭内的讨论：“肃静！等、等一下，御剑检事，如果是这样的话，本院岂不是现在就可以按照证据不足对被告做无罪判决了？”  
御剑抱起双臂点点头：“理论上的确如此，不过，对面一贯死缠烂打的辩护人大概还不打算就这样结束。要是刚开庭两分钟就能下判决，还要我和他站在这里做什么，是吧，律师？”他微微仰起头，了然望着成步堂。  
“是吗，成步堂律师？”审判长问，“你打算放弃到手的无罪判决吗？本院认为还是接受比较好。现在放弃的话，之后本院可不会再次轻易接受有瑕疵的无罪主张了。”  
成步堂调整着呼吸，站直了身子，转头看向被告席上端坐着的御堂，打算先听听他自己的决定。对方交叠着手指，平静地对上他的视线，尽管什么也没说，成步堂还是看懂了他的意思。  
“辩护方不接受这样的无罪判决。”  
“很好。”御剑对他露出一丝真正的笑容，“那么，出于检控方目前的立场，检控方在此提议将传唤证人的权力交给辩护人。”  
审判长审视的目光在他们两人之间扫了一下，最后点点头说：“批准提议。成步堂律师，你打算传唤谁作为证人？”  
在一片寂静的法庭里，他清晰地说出了一个名字，没有丝毫犹豫。  
“泽村纪次。”  
看不清的舞台已经布置完毕，一道追光在黑暗中紧紧跟随他的脚步，成步堂走到半透的纱幕前站定，侧前方刺眼的面光照亮他的每一根发梢，在他脸上打出一半一半的光影。在念出这个名字的那一刻，场光起，音效起，他身后的纱幕也徐徐升起。舞台上的人看不见观众，而他马上就要打破第四面墙，从漆黑的观众席里请出这位反向藏身于大幕之前甚至台唇之前的最后的嘉宾，请他亲自唱出Finale的第一个音，此刻的所有骚动，都是为其所作的最好的伴奏。  
“肃静、肃静！”审判长不得不多敲了几下，“成步堂律师，这是怎么回事？泽村纪次又是什么人？他和本案有什么关系？为什么昨天的审理里完全没有提到这个人？”  
“……这个人，总而言之，正是本案的关键人物。”但一次不要问那么多问题啊！！成步堂瞬间已经将审判长的问题忘了个七七八八，于是立刻把求助热线拨到了对面的检控席。  
御剑冷笑着摇了摇头，大概是已经对他这种行为习以为常：“泽村纪次曾经是被害人的同事，他参与了被害人暗中调查的SWA上市项目。在之前的搜查中，警方没有发现直接关联的证据，因此没有将他纳入怀疑的范畴。”  
“原来如此……那么为什么你现在要让泽村先生出庭作证呢，成步堂律师？”  
“根据辩护方昨天的调查，他在案发前已经入住坂东饭店，并且案发当天他的时间动线很可能与辩护方对凶手行动的推论一致，”成步堂敲着他从佐伯那里获得的记录说，“此外，由于他正是被害人暗中调查的对象之一，存在足够的作案动机。因此，辩护方想听听他本人对此的说法。”  
“嗯……听上去有点道理。”审判长思索着，慢慢接受了他二度提出完全没出现过的人的做法，“御剑检事，检控方有相关准备吗？”  
“自不必说。”御剑点点头，“检控方早已做好准备，可以马上传唤泽村纪次，无需休庭。”  
“这、这么快？”审判长惊讶地说，“难道检控方早就已经……”  
“哼……”御剑打断了审判长的话，晃了晃手指，并不打算解释太多，“下面传唤泽村纪次出庭。”  
大门打开，在两个法警一左一右的护送下，泽村昂首挺胸走上了证人席，环视一圈之后，向所有人稍一欠身。  
“证人，姓名和职业。”御剑冷声问。  
“呵……”泽村发出一个意味不明的音节，“泽村纪次，现在……什么也不是。”  
“为什么这位证人——啊！难道他已经被当作嫌疑人逮捕了吗？”审判长问。  
“如您所见，我现在并非自由之身……然而我并不是因各位现在审理的案子而被捕的。”还未等御剑开口，泽村先挂起了挑衅的微笑，“说起来，您的脸色看上去还是很苍白，令我怀疑您有没有足够的体力坚持到审理结束啊，御剑局长大人，说不定现在还是回家休养比较好哦。”  
成步堂皱起眉正要说什么，御剑却高高扬着一边眉毛，从鼻腔里发出几声不屑的冷笑，那种笑声连成步堂听了都汗毛直竖。  
“真是可悲啊，证人，所以我特别准许你现在多逞一时口舌之快……毕竟你已经站上了这个位置，和站上万丈深渊也没有什么区别了。”御剑向泽村躬身行礼，毫无血色的嘴唇把他的声音衬托得更加可怖，成步堂一瞬间仿佛又看见了消失已久的传说中鬼检事的风采，“接下来，你就好好享受一下被对面那个表面任人拿捏实则穷凶极恶的律师倒过来打，再被锋利无比的证据划破气管、刺穿胸口的感受吧。而我，已经迫不及待听到你的悲鸣了。”  
“穷、穷凶极恶？”成步堂一脸冷汗地重复着……说实话，好久没有听过检控方发表这种宣言了，竟然觉得好像真的有点帅？  
“总之，请证人说明自己和案件的关联吧。”审判长不着痕迹地往远离御剑的那边稍微挪了挪，说道。  
“知道了。和案件的关联……吗？”泽村扶了扶眼镜说，“虽然我是很讨厌那两个人，也确实做了点违法乱纪的事，但我和你们在审理的这个案子根本没有关联。像控辩双方这样强行传唤证人意图嫁祸，还要人自证清白，怎么都说不过去吧，您说是不是，审判长？”  
审判长一头雾水地看了看他们三个人，问：“你说你和案件根本没有关联？”  
“正是如此。”  
“唔……这可真是奇怪啊。那、那还是请成步堂律师开始询问吧。”  
佐伯和小茜仍然毫无消息，成步堂决定暂时不去碰最核心的问题，而是先从外围敲打一下看看会不会有什么发现。“好的。首先，证人，你刚刚说的‘那两个人’是指？”  
“嚯。”泽村摇了摇头，“律师，到现在还在问这种问题吗？你难道自己心里不清楚？我讨厌的……当然是被告席上的那个人以及他那位合伙人了。”  
“呃……但是，你不讨厌被害人吗？你不讨厌你原来的上司吗？”成步堂摸着下巴问，“我看那位幸弥小姐好像很讨厌你。”  
“是，我也讨厌他们，所以呢？”泽村不耐烦地问，“你懂什么？一切都是从那两个人开始的，如果当初不是他们碍事，我又怎么会去那女人手底下工作？又怎么会被逼到走投无路？”  
“‘当初’？所以你很早就对被告心怀不满了？”成步堂下意识地追问道。  
“……”泽村细长的眼睛忽然直直看了过来，像是毒蛇对着猎物在做最后的思索。成步堂悄悄握起拳，也直视着他，最后泽村先挪开了眼睛。  
“反对辩护律师的引诱性发言。”他说，“你如果这么想让我把什么‘当初’公之于众，不如亲自去问问你的委托人，看看他愿不愿意。”  
“反对有效。成步堂律师，请你注意措辞。”审判长警告道，“如果你能证明这个证人与案件有关联，就赶紧出示证据。”  
成步堂还没来得及接话，就听御剑叹了口气，朝他补刀说，“辩护人，你那种不管不顾先问一句无关问题的习惯，真是和新手一样青涩啊。”  
“局长大人，您那种发言可……真够恶心人的。”泽村皱着眉说，“怎么样，律师，你有证据吗？拿出来让我看看，我跟杀人案件有什么联系？”  
“是吗？那就如你所愿。”成步堂笑了笑，从他桌上的资料翻出了矢张拍的照片作为证据提交，“森出先生之所以会迟到，正是由于案发当天你对他的车辆动过手脚，而他之所以早退，也正是由于你的一通电话。你的行为使森出先生的行动时间恰好与凶手的作案时间吻合，不就是想转移警方的视线吗？”  
“怎、怎么会……！那种照片……”泽村惊讶地看着那张根本不应该存在的照片，一时语塞。  
“呵，如何？”御剑问，“你还想坚称自己和案件‘根本没有关联’吗？”  
然而这张照片并没有把泽村逼入绝境，他很快就恢复了镇定，并且看穿了他们仍旧缺乏证据的情况。“……哦？凭这样一张无所谓的照片就想诬陷无辜的公民吗？的确，我是去动过森出的车，那又如何？我只是小小地恶作剧一下，但和杀人行为还是没有联系，这样说您能明白了吗？”  
“唔唔……说的也有些道理，这张照片确实无法直接把证人和杀人的行动联系起来啊。”审判长附和道，“成步堂律师，你还有什么要说的吗？”  
“……”果然还是稍微勉强了一点……成步堂挠了挠后脑，说，“泽村先生……我看你今天这副眼镜好像很特别。”  
泽村镜片后的双眼危险地眯了起来：“当然，无论如何我的品位还是比御剑局长大人稍微好一点，像那种过时的黑框眼镜正适合他的年龄，而我是看都不会看一眼的。”  
呃……成步堂头痛地想，这人能不能不要稍微一刺就说出好多句无所谓的话去攻击御剑？  
“但你现在这副眼镜和案发当日照片上拍到的为什么不一样？那副眼镜现在在哪里？”成步堂指着照片问。  
“检控方在此提交这块眼镜片作为证据。”御剑拿出了那块带血的眼镜片，“这块破碎的镜片在现场找到，证人，正是从你照片上那副眼镜里掉出来的。”  
“………………”这正是泽村在现场苦苦寻找无果的遗留物，他一下子握紧了拳，轻微地颤抖起来，完美的表情显出了一丝裂缝。  
“而且上面还检测出了血迹和指纹，这样你还想推脱自己和杀人案的关联吗？”成步堂追击道。  
但这一句追问好像让他捕捉到了一些额外的信息，本来已经开始动摇的泽村突然大笑起来：“……是吗？律师，你搞清楚，我只不过是在这几天里换了副眼镜而已，你又拿得出什么证据证明那块小玻璃片和我有关系？”他猛地拍了一下证人席的围栏，厉声问，“再说，上面有指纹又如何？那只可能是伊藤新健的指纹，因为只有他去过楼梯间里——”他刻意停顿了一下，然后完美地补充道：  
“哦，而所有这些信息，都是我昨天上午听你们精彩的审理才知道的！”  
旁听席里的讨论声越来越大，审判长再次敲起了木槌：“肃静！御剑检事，镜片上的指纹和血迹究竟是谁的？”  
“……”御剑露出了一丝丝挫败的神情，极不情愿地说，“镜片上的血迹属于被害人……指纹也是。”  
审判长摇摇头说：“那现在有更多的证据证明镜片与证人有关吗？”  
“………………目前的确还没有这样的证据。”  
“那么，本院觉得，不能仅凭这样模糊的证据就认定证人与案件的关联，如果没有更多的信息，本院觉得这位证人的询问可以——”  
“反对！”成步堂赶紧拍桌，“之前，证人追加了一句有关他对森出先生的车子的证言，辩护方还没有询问！”  
“并且，”御剑跟着拍了桌子，补充说，“检控方希望证人对他案发当天的行动作出证言。”  
“……真是拿你们两个没有办法啊。”审判长叹了口气，放下了差点要敲下去的法槌，“好吧，证人，请你再次证言。”  
泽村深深吸了口气，对他们的纠缠不休终于开始感到棘手。“我最近一直住在坂东饭店。案发当天，我白天去洗车行对森出的车动了点手脚，就回去了。晚上7点20，我去餐厅吃晚饭，8点吃完，然后回了房间，就这样。”  
成步堂手伸进口袋里握着他的手机——佐伯那边仍然毫无动静——清了清嗓子，问道：“你在坂东饭店住了多久？”  
“我订了一周的房间，案发当晚是最后一晚。”  
“为什么住这么久？”  
“与案件无关。”  
“证人，”御剑开口追问，“你明明有自己租的房子，为什么要去住一个星期的酒店？”  
泽村看上去好像是用力克制住了他翻白眼的冲动，十分镇静地回道：“好啊，局长大人，那我问您，您明明有自己租的房子，为什么上个月要去住那个律师的小公寓？”  
法庭内突然安静下来，成步堂感觉到了各个角度投来的神秘的目光……是啊，上个月御剑确实是住——泽村是什么人啊！怎么连这个都查到了？！  
想不到审判长率先打破了寂静，他敲了敲法槌说：“辩护人，继续询问。证人，请不要把话题引向本院都感到很疲惫的方向了。”  
“咳咳……那么证人，你当天几点去的洗车行？”  
“大概中午12点。”  
“请详细说说动手脚的具体过程。”成步堂追问道。  
“我到了那边之后就一直在等一个机会，”泽村无可奈何地说，“洗车行那边的人一直忙到将近2点，然后都去吃饭了，根本没人看着，所以我就用刀划开了前轮，然后往里面倒了一小瓶浓硫酸。”  
“浓、浓硫酸？！”审判长震惊地重复，“怪不得我看到照片上你好像举着什么东西。”  
“但是，用浓硫酸腐蚀轮胎，会产生很浓的气味，很快会被发现吧。”御剑质疑道。  
“我只想稍微让他的车受点小伤，用量不多，味道很快就散了。”泽村抱起手臂，饶有兴味地解释说，“您可以自己试试。”  
御剑嫌恶地摆了摆手，示意成步堂继续询问。  
“那么，你为什么对晚上的行动时间记得这么清楚？”  
“因为我作息很规律，从来都是那个时间吃晚饭。”  
“……你8点吃完之后就直接回房间了？”  
“没错，我最近一直如此。”  
手机快被他握出冷汗了，但还是完全没有消息，成步堂硬着头皮追问：“这中间没有去过任何其他地方？”  
“没有，哪里也没去，我直接回了房间，之后也一直待在房间里。”泽村勾了勾嘴角，终于不打算继续配合了，“明白了吧，律师，我根本和这件案子无关。你有什么证据证明我离开过酒店？凭区区玻璃片和无所谓的照片就想把罪名嫁祸到我头上？还是你想说在那个碎片上也检测出了我的指纹？”  
他倾身倚靠着证人席，蛇一般的眼神紧紧锁着成步堂的位置：“那样的话，我就不得不佩服传奇律师的能力和胆量了，毕竟您的大名我也听过，‘常常把无辜的证人变成犯人’、‘凭空变出了决定性的证物’之类的，没错吧？”泽村讥讽地笑了几声，还不打算住口，“你现在还能站在这里，谁知道是靠什么肮脏的手段……或者，呵，肮脏的关系呢？”  
成步堂在口袋里攥着拳，略微垂下视线，没有看他，泽村便若有所指地看向法庭另一侧站得笔直的男人。整个法庭随着他刺人的长篇大论逐渐变得鸦雀无声，使得成步堂裤袋里传出的一声手机铃显得格外突出。  
——10分钟。佐伯克哉。  
……您可终于想起通知一声了，成步堂闭了闭眼睛。  
泽村好不容易找到机会开了个头，兴致正高，成步堂没有理会他，矛头便又冲向了御剑：“怎么样，局长大人？您开庭时那种得意洋洋的表情怎么不见了？现在才过了四十分钟，您就已经快让审判结束了，不是正在您计划之中吗？不是您又一次光辉的胜利吗？”  
“……”御剑也没有看他，而是深深看了摸着下巴的成步堂一眼，也不知道有没有明白成步堂试图传递的无声的信号。  
审判长砸了咂嘴，大概终于有点听不下去了：“虽然本院有一些自己的看法，但目前还是没有办法将证人确切地和案件联系起来。那样的话，一切又回到了原点。很遗憾，成步堂律师，就像先前说的那样，本院将宣布对被告人御堂孝典的判决——”  
“反对！”御剑出声阻止。  
“御剑检事，你还有什么证据要提交吗？”审判长仍然举着法槌，问。  
“检控方……”他抱着双臂，手指无意识地点着肘关节，“虽然借着喊反对的时间思考了，但目前并没有证据可以提交……”他猛地拍了下桌子，“成步堂！快说点什么啊！”  
…………“没有”证据……？  
“……嗯。”成步堂手插口袋，微微低着头，样子忽然平静得有些诡异。  
泽村果然慌乱起来：“……怎，怎么回事？难道你有证据证明我离开过酒店？”  
“泽村纪次，”成步堂轻轻笑了两声，再抬起头时，已经恢复了游刃有余的样子，“看来你对我和御剑都调查得非常清楚，那想必你一定知道，我在地下酒馆里玩扑克的七年里从未输过。”他观察着泽村的瞳孔，“而你更应该知道，我和对面那位表面花里胡哨实则稳扎稳打的检事不同，我从不是一个必须有十足把握才开局的人……”  
“什、什么意思？”泽村的声音开始有一些几不可闻的颤抖，“你不可能……”  
审判长打断了他们的话，催促道：“辩护人，如果你真的有证据，本院命令你现在就出示，前提是必须是合法的证据！”  
“正如检控方所言，目前没有证据可以提交。”成步堂露出了胜券在握般的微笑。就像他的老师教导的那样：律师，越是到了绝境，越要笑得从容，以及……逆转过来考虑！  
——当然，如果真的“逆转过来考虑”的话，当他露出这种笑容时，他也是真的快到绝境了。  
****存档成功！


	9. 审理 第二日 后篇

举在半空的法槌既没有敲下，也没有放下。审判长拧着眉毛，那眼神困惑中带着一丝丝痛心，就好像他发现他从新手律师一路关照至今的成步堂终于还是疯了——都怪这个过分残酷的世界。

“但我必须提醒证人，”理智尚存的成步堂边说边用手机定下了10分钟的倒计时。佐伯克哉必然拥有作为商人最基本的时间观念，因此在这个倒计时结束之前，一切就都会结束。“你刚刚那些徒劳无益的发言打断了我尚未结束的询问，现在询问继续，我还有一个问题想要请教。”

如果找不到“存在”的武器，那便将“不存在”本身作为武器，如果拿不出直接联系，那便回到原点，从最基本的“矛盾”开始。

余光越过整个法庭，成步堂感觉到御剑的表情在短短几秒里迅速变化，最终停在一个无奈的微笑上。他一定明白了，他总是懂他内心所想，就像舞台上无论多么疯狂的即兴发挥他都能稳稳接下，就像他们对视时哪怕平稳跳动的心脏忽然鼓出一个切分音，他的心也能隔着胸腔与他共振。

“请问证人，既然你反复确认自己8点之后哪里也没去就直接回了房间，”成步堂直视着泽村，语气和他手边的倒计时一样坚定而平静，“那么，为什么8点左右，你房间门口的监控录像里没有你回房间的画面？”

整个法庭的喧哗戛然而止，所有人都陷入了一阵寂静，使得检控席里传出的一阵手机振动显得尤为突出。成步堂瞟了一眼自己桌面上的手机屏幕，耸了耸肩，尽情享受着时间的流逝。

“那……那是因为…………！！”

“因为什么？”成步堂诚恳地问。

“是啊，证人，”御剑收好手机，挑了挑眉，“这可真奇怪。”

“你算计我……”泽村将咆哮险险压在了喉管里，对他怒目而视，“你是故意让我……”

“等、等一下！成步堂律师，监控录像是怎么回事？”审判长这才从震惊中慢慢回过味来，“为什么之前——”

“正如辩护人所言，”御剑随手拿起桌上的一份文件说，“警方调查过酒店的监控录像，案发当晚8点之后，证人房间那一层的监控录像里的确没有他回房间的画面。”

“唔……这确实与证言相矛盾。证人，你有什么要解释的吗？”

“我……的确……不、我反对……我反对！”颤抖的声音出卖了泽村艰难掩盖的动摇，“……没有……没有证据！我、你说监控录像里没有拍到我，那监控录像呢？你怎么不拿出来？那种东西根本不存在！”

“你怎么知道不存在？”

异口同声，然后是同时投向对方的微妙眼神：

——不是不存在吗？

——当然不存在！

御剑的眉头皱得更紧了，于是赶在他忍不住开口之前，成步堂问：“坂东饭店当然有监控录像，证人，你怎么会觉得它不存在？”

他们的小动作并未逃过泽村的眼睛。他紧紧攥着拳，脸色比御剑还苍白几分，显得鼻梁上的淤青更加狰狞。“…………不，别想诈我，律师，事实就是不存在。”他从牙缝里挤出一点声音，“否则你们怎么一直不拿出来？”

“到底有没有？”审判长忍无可忍地看着他们三个人，“本院现在要听到一个明确的答案。御剑检事，请你如实回答。”

“案发当天的监控录像……的确不存在。”御剑说，“由于坂东饭店的监控系统在案发前一天遭到人为破坏，因此案发当天整个饭店都处于无监控的状态。”

又是一片哗然。

“审判长，您听到了吗，这是诬告！”泽村重重砸了围栏一拳，额角青筋暴起，“这两个人从一开始就企图把罪行栽赃给我，而他们甚至没有任何证据！”

“冷静，证人，没有人诬告。”成步堂摸着下巴，对周围的杂音充耳不闻，“首先，目前为止没有任何人指控你，传唤你出庭不过是想弄清楚一些事，请你停止被害妄想。其次，辩护方和检控方刚刚的表述并无任何问题，监控录像里的确没有你回房间的画面……因为录像本身就不存在。”

“什么意思？”泽村高声问，“那刚才你们一唱一和想表达什么？”

“呵。”御剑冷哼一声，“你还不打算说实话吗，证人？关于为什么监控录像里没有那个画面？关于为什么没有监控录像？”

“我怎么知道！”

“那让我来提示一下。”成步堂说，“有人于一周前入住坂东饭店，案发前一天，有人潜入安保部门，毁坏了监控系统，并且清除了原有的录像。”

“不，你这是——”

“别急着开口，证人，”御剑摇了摇头，“辩护人在这一点上确实没有任何证据，所以他大概是在诈你，这种行为十分恶劣，我之后会让他长记性的。”

“本院也会让他长记性的。”

镜片之后，泽村的眼睛警惕地看着御剑。

“……而检控方不同，”御剑说，“原有录像已经在警方的努力下恢复。”

“是吗？那就请您拿出来让我们看看吧，局长大人。”冷笑时似乎牵动了脸上的瘀伤，泽村的嘴角怪异地抽搐了一下，“我已经厌倦了没完没了的试探，从我出庭到现在，你们一直在试图让我承认一些跟我毫无关系的事情，然而什么也拿不出来。我毁掉监控？我杀了伊藤？无论你们的推理多么天衣无缝，只要没有证据——”

“反对。”

法庭的大门被突然推开，所有人都循着这声平静的反对向门口张望，就像是黑暗中一道追光突然打在了观众席最后一排的出入口，而小茜和佐伯正在灯光中心，狼狈至极，一个撑着膝盖喘着气，发丝胡乱粘着脸颊，一个肩上缠着开始渗血的绷带，蹭了灰的外套上透出一点暗红。倒计时停在3分47秒，端坐的御堂微微仰着头回望，眼里闪动着奇妙的光。成步堂一颗悬着的心终于落回温暖的胸腔，一回头发现对面的御剑也没能克制住呼出一口气。

“刚刚是谁？”审判长疑惑地看着径自走到证人席一侧的两个人，“宝月搜查官，你……怎么喘得像是刚刚跑了1000米的中学生一样？”

小茜似乎想要反驳什么，然而一口气没顺上来反而开始咳嗽，她倚着证人席从挎包里翻找，手肘还不忘去撞佐伯。

“是我，尊敬的审判长。”佐伯挪了一步，巧妙地躲开她的肘关节，开始了尽职尽责的解说，“我们带来了证人最想看的证据。”

仿佛装了一整个世界的包里先翻出了一盒录像带，由小茜交给法警。

“这是警方从坂东饭店监控系统中恢复的监控数据，里面记录了这位证人未经允许潜入安保室并销毁监控的全过程。”

泽村的脸色开始发青。

然后是装在塑封袋中的布片和眼镜架，布片边缘烧得焦黑，只能勉强看出一点点原有的纤维花色。眼镜架形状尚存，火舌在上面留下了斑驳的花纹，只有一边有镜片融化的痕迹。

“接下来，在某个废弃已久的焚烧炉上，检测到这位证人的指纹。由于废弃太久，炉内燃烧并不完全。警方在灰烬中找到了一些有趣的残留物，比如这块西装碎布，以及这副眼镜。”佐伯向成步堂点点头，走动了几步，像是在做什么报告，“与这位证人在案发当天的服装和眼镜完全一致。更有趣的是，这副眼镜恰好缺了一边镜片，而形状也恰好与现场发现的镜片完全一致。”

他扶了扶眼镜，好整以暇地看着泽村几乎陷进漆木围栏中的指甲，问：“如何？这位证人，现在你有什么想要解释的吗？”

“这些东西……对，是我的，也是我烧掉的。”泽村躲避着佐伯的眼睛，干涩地辩解着，“但缺少的镜片只是巧合罢了。”

“证人，还记得昨天我说了什么吗？这都是你自找的。”佐伯几不可闻地叹了一口气，右手轻轻搭上被告席的边缘，另一只手迅速覆了上去。不知什么时候他已经站到了御堂身边，后者自从他进门开始眼神就再也没有挪开过。

“决定性的证据，是吗？”小茜这会终于顺上气，站直身子抱起了双臂，“眼镜架上，检测出了少量的鲁米诺反应，就在缺少镜片的那一边。”

“如果你还想要更锋利的证据，”御剑露出了一个微笑，这种笑容让他看上去就像突然年轻了10岁甚至15岁一样恶劣，“即使高温烧灼过，警方仍然可以检测残留的DNA信息。”

“够了！”泽村用手撑着自己的额头，胸口剧烈起伏，“佐伯……克哉……佐伯克哉…………你是个什么人？一个外人经手过的证据根本……不足以采信……”

佐伯两手一翻，无辜地说：“我可是碰都没有碰过那些东西。所有的取证都是宝月搜查官亲自做的。”

“到此为止吧，证人。”成步堂缓缓开口，为这场闹剧收上最后一个音，“已经结束了。”

证人席后爆发出一串嘶哑的笑声，泽村笑得肩膀都颤抖起来，慢慢直起身。

“是啊……都是我做的，是我杀的伊藤。伊藤……以为仅靠他天真的正义感就能揭露什么勾当？即使不死在我手里，那群人也有其他一万种方法让他闭嘴。”他左右活动着颈椎，无所谓地摆了摆手，“我呢，最讨厌他这种人了……对身边人抱有可笑的信任，以为其他人也和他一样！怎么会有这么傻的家伙？都查到我身上了，还主动到我面前劝我回头？不过是想嘲笑我走投无路的样子罢了…………”

“就和你们说的一样……我想叫那家伙永远沉默，但这还远远不够！凭什么只有我沦落到这种地步？那两个人…………佐伯克哉……他们才是我变成现在这样的罪魁祸首，我就算不能让他们付出代价，也绝不会让他们好过……”

他的声音渐渐小下去，隐约听得见一些无意义的只言片语。被法警带离时，泽村保住最后的冷静，只再回头看了佐伯一眼，便昂首离开了法庭。

“无论如何，本案的事实应该已经非常清楚了。”审判长唏嘘着敲了敲小木槌，“御剑检事，泽村纪次现在怎样？”

“……鉴于他本身就已经是被捕的状态，”御剑平淡地说，“已经按杀人嫌疑处理。”

“嗯……总之，恭喜你了，成步堂律师，虽然有你和御剑检事在的审理还是这么乱来，本院对所谓新气象已经毫无期待了。”审判长不无遗憾地说，“那么，被告人，请上前来。下面本院宣布被告人御堂孝典的判决——

“无罪！”

法槌敲下，不知何处炸开一团与法庭庄严气氛丝毫不搭的节日用礼花，轻飘飘的彩屑纷纷扬扬地落满他们的肩膀和头发。佐伯当机立断，几步上前不由分说地拥住御堂，在法庭的中央深深吻着他，全然无视了突然从旁听席冒出来的藤田喜悦的抽噎。

“这么多天来，”佐伯抵着御堂的额头，从极近的距离里注视他的爱人，哑着嗓子说，“我最想、最想做的事。”

“我也是，而且我知道你还想做更多……”御堂凑上去在他的唇角上啄吻了一下，小心地避开他肩上的伤口将他拥得更紧，“……其实我……还是挺害怕的。”

“是吗？完全看不出来。御堂先生一直是一副胸有成竹的模样，我还以为只有我……”佐伯抬起右手抚着御堂脑后的头发，侧头亲吻他的耳际，“那么，请您以后多依赖我一点吧。”

“啊……毕竟我被限制行动，很多事情……”他闷着声音说，“不过，你比我想的还要可靠得多嘛。”

佐伯拉开了一点距离，危险地眯起眼睛。“我在御堂先生心里到底是多不可靠呢？”

“你这家伙……”御堂叹了口气，“给我好好听别人说话。”

成步堂迅速收拾好本来也没多少的资料，还没走出两步，就被美贯冲上来抱了个满怀。检控席的男人拿起公文包，也向他们走来。

“太棒了，爸爸！”他叽叽喳喳的鸟儿把脸颊埋在他肩窝，看也不看就伸手准确拉住身后准备先走的御剑的衣袖，一把将他拽过来一起抱住，“你也是，太棒了，御剑叔叔！”

“嗯……谢谢你，美贯。”御剑在这个温暖的桎梏里犹豫地扫了四周一眼，不过并没有人注意他们。他脸上名为工作的冰霜在成步堂近在咫尺的温热吐息之下渐渐消融，露出一种放松而迷人的独特神态，“你也是，做得好，成步堂。”

而成步堂什么也没说，只是笑着从他柔软的灰色发丝里捻去一小张彩纸屑。

同日 上午 11点14分 地方法院 被告第2休息室

几人在休息室的沙发上挤挤挨挨地坐着等御剑处理检控方的事情。或许是过于劳累，佐伯早已经枕着御堂的颈窝陷入了深沉的睡眠。即使手里握着佐伯的手，肩上枕着他的脑袋，也不妨碍御堂对再次翘班过来旁听的藤田展开严肃的批评教育。握着葡萄汁的成步堂和美贯挂着如出一辙的无害笑容坐在他们对面边听边点头，其实什么也没听。御剑推门进来时，他们一齐望向他，然后又看了一眼仍然眉头紧锁的御堂，最后对视一眼，发出了会心的奇怪笑声。

“傻笑什么，辩护人？”御剑皱起眉，伸手抢走成步堂的葡萄汁，在美贯身边坐下，边喝边疑惑地看着父女两个。

“非常感谢您，成步堂先生，请你们晚上一定要来。”御堂放过了可怜的藤田，转向他们，“还有您，御剑检事，非常感谢……真的，尤其是在佐伯——”

“这是您应得的，御堂先生。”成步堂抬手制止了他的话，“都结束了，你们都没事，这就够了。”

御堂却笑了起来：“谢谢您。不过我从御剑检事的脸上看到……恐怕事情还没有那么快就结束吧？”

“唔嗯。”御剑先是眨了眨眼，慢慢意识到他的表情又暴露了内心所想，于是尴尬地清清嗓，“是的。毕竟我给那群人的诚挚问候还没来得及送到，下午我还有工作……别用那种眼神盯着我，成步堂，晚饭的时间还是可以挤出来的。”

“嗯……还有，谢谢你，美贯。”御堂摸出那只打火机，悄悄放回了佐伯的西装口袋，“你是个优秀的魔术师，我非常期待你未来的表演。”

“啊呀，那真是太好了！”美贯取下她的帽子举到御堂面前，右手在帽檐上拍了拍，“请，御堂先生！”

御堂怔怔地伸手从帽子里取出了两张绘制精美的门票。

“冬夜舞会上惊险又浪漫的大魔术，”她将帽子压在胸口向他欠身，“由魔术师——成步堂美贯为您和您的恋人倾情献上！”

还不等御堂有所回应，休息室的门又被推开，几个吵吵闹闹的人一下围了过来。

“成步堂！你叫俺画画是不是故意的！”

“对不起啦……”

“晚上你们喝酒不许丢下俺啊！还有可爱的小美贯……今天有没有准备什么甜蜜的——啊啊啊御剑你突然打俺干什么！”

“离我女儿远一点啊你这家伙……”

“矢张叔叔也带女朋友一起来看美贯的魔术表演吧~”

“女、女朋友！呜……呜呜呜惠美昨天跟俺说她要结婚了！！到底为什么会这样啊成步堂你说到底为什么……”

“呃……御剑检事，医生跟我说您今天最好还是好好休息的说，我看您的脸色还是很苍白的说！”

“我会注意的，刑警。晚上也一起过来吧，我会跟那边说一声给你补休假。”

“可以吗！太感谢您了！”

“御堂先生，姐姐昨天特地打电话过来问您的情况，您没事真的太好了。”

“谢谢，也替我向你姐姐问好……我看你和佐伯好像相处得不错？”

“！完全没有那种事！”

大家不知何时都站起了身，只有佐伯还在沙发上安稳地睡着。藤田在喧闹中发出了一阵呜咽。“真好啊，”他揪着衣角小声说，“但是我一想到下午还是要回公司上班，还是有一点点不甘心……”

一只手突然搭上了他的肩，藤田转过头，成步堂冲他温和地笑了笑。

“不甘心的话，与其闷在心里不如大声喊出来啊。”

“可、可以吗……？”

“呵……当然了。”

“是那个对吧！我也要来！刚刚跑得喘不过气都被佐伯先生抢尽风头了，我可是很不甘心啊。”

“噢噢噢！那个啊，我也一直很想试试的说！”

“美贯也要加入！御堂先生也一起来吧~”

“欸，我吗？”

“那俺来带头！一、二——”

“反对！！！”

END


	10. 番外：Almost Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬夜舞会

越接近年底，人们的心思就越是浮躁不堪，好像只要过了某个时间节点，一切困难都会因为新的时期来临而烟消云散似的。自9月底那次委托之后，成步堂又零零散散接了三两个小案子，直到进入12月，事务所才终于恢复了往日无所事事的景象。想到最后几天应该也不会再有案子找上门来，成步堂索性提前结束了今年的工作。  
临近圣诞，街上的节日气氛已十分浓厚，成步堂回到家时，脑海中还残留着十个不同版本圣诞颂歌的余韵。御剑难得在年底早早下班，打开门时听见厨房传出的旋律，眉头便不受控制地跳了跳。  
成步堂擦着手从厨房出来，看到御剑也有些惊讶，眨了眨眼，半天说出一句：“啊，真是难得……太久没见，我都快忘了你半夜12点前长什么样了。”  
“……哦？那你可千万不要拿着我的鞋满世界求人试穿。”御剑瞪了他一眼，转身把外套挂在门口，身后的人很快就凑了上来，不由分说圈住了他的腰。  
“我怀疑你根本没好好听过灰姑娘的故事，”成步堂把下巴磕在御剑肩上，歪着头亲昵地说，“不如今晚我给你重新讲一遍。”

毕竟还是临近圣诞，御剑这些天的睡眠没有平时好，眼底的阴影也变得更深。成步堂洗过澡出来时以为御剑已经睡了，小心翼翼地爬上床，结果刚准备关灯，就感觉身边人动了动，然后松松握住了他的手指。  
“睡不着吗？”成步堂侧过身，把人揽进自己怀里，“已经年底了，你该好好休息几天，我最近甚至都以为自己又过上了独居生活。”  
怀里的身体暖烘烘的，柔软的灰色发丝被热度蒸腾出一丝淡淡的香气。御剑眯着眼含糊地说了句什么，成步堂一时没有听清，只感觉一阵温热的吐息拂过肩头。  
“我刚才说，”御剑不满地睁开眼，“犯罪分子并不在乎是不是年底。而且，你以为我最近加班是为了什么？”  
“我知道，我知道，你跟美贯保证过要去看她明天的魔术表演。”成步堂抬手轻轻揉着御剑的额角，看着他舒服地再次阖上眼，“那么，为了打击犯罪而劳心劳力的检事局长，想听个睡前故事吗？”  
“不想。”御剑哼了一声，“来来回回就是童话书里那几样，你倒是说点我不知道的。”  
“你不知道的……”成步堂略一思索，忽然笑了笑，“我前段时间做了一个梦，非常……精彩，但是听完你可能不想睡了，要听吗？”  
对于御剑而言，在圣诞节前后，睡着和睡不着带来的痛苦似乎无甚区别。他没有应声，成步堂便自顾自地讲了起来。在一个天气晴好的秋天傍晚，成步堂忽然兴起，准备去接某个心里只有工作的检事回家，正要出门时忽然一阵口干舌燥，他四下看了看，发现旁边的柜子上有一颗水分丰沛的石榴，或许是他不知道什么时候买来的。  
“这情节可真突兀。”御剑点评道。  
“哈哈哈哈……在梦里就不要追究逻辑了吧。”  
在梦里，成步堂剥出一部分石榴籽粒缓解了喉咙的不适，然后按照计划出了门。等他到了检事局楼下，御剑果然还没下班，或者说，整个检事局都还没几个人下班。成步堂一边等电梯，一边给御剑打电话，但是连着打了两个电话，对方都没有接听。考虑到对方丰富的被绑架经历，第三次拨号的时候，成步堂已经开始有点担心。终于，在面前的电梯来到一楼，发出叮的一声响时，御剑接通了他的电话，然而，缓缓打开的电梯门里，是他无论如何都想不到的冲击景象，而从面前和电话那头同时传来的，竟是一声甜腻的——  
“不、不要说了！”  
御剑慌忙打断了成步堂语气悠闲的讲述，他呼吸有些急促，白皙的脸上也泛起一片潮红。  
成步堂顺从地停止了讲述，手指轻轻缠上御剑后脑的发丝：“这样看来，我真的没有什么事情是你不知道的了。”  
“这怎么可能……”御剑还没能从两人共享的刺激梦境里完全回过神，“但我确实……在梦里，隐约尝到了石榴的味道……”  
“是吗？”成步堂追问，“从我的嘴里……还是那个‘我’的嘴里？”  
“这是重点吗！”御剑恼怒地瞪了他一眼，又自暴自弃地供认，“你们两个，都有。”  
这时，成步堂终于显出了一丝担忧：“这真的是一个梦吧？”  
听到他这话，御剑嗤笑了一声，脸上不自然的红色褪去了不少：“我不知道你在担心什么？你不是马上就和那个‘成步堂’一起来折腾我了吗？”  
“这个……我以为那是只有我自己知道的妄想世界嘛。”成步堂说，“而且，虽然我当时二话不说先打了‘他’一拳，结果，我的牙却和他一样痛啊。”

24号当晚，成步堂和御剑按时赶到了美贯的学校。难得的开放日，又是一年里最受学生们期待的冬夜舞会，学校礼堂里早就张灯结彩，连空气中都弥漫着浓郁香甜的气息。两人在礼堂门口遇上了应邀前来的御堂，不过，佐伯并没有和他一同前来。  
“啊，因为佐伯是这次的魔术助手，所以提前过来了。”御堂举着一杯葡萄果汁，有些犹豫地向舞台的方向张望了一眼，“究竟是怎样的一个‘惊险又浪漫’的魔术呢……？”  
几个月前的一个周末，佐伯和御堂特地去成步堂万能事务所登门道谢。在支付了一笔如佐伯先前所说的高额委托费之后，正在给大家倒咖啡的美贯忽然提出，要让佐伯在她的魔术里担任助手。  
“因为，佐伯先生之前闹出了大乱子嘛，害得我和爸爸差点担心死了，”年轻的魔术师抱着手臂，微微蹙眉，样子很像她另一个一本正经的监护人，“所以，佐伯先生也应该向我支付一笔像样的‘报酬’呀。”  
由于美贯信誓旦旦地保证这次的魔术不需要助手参与练习，只要求在当天提前到场，加上自身确实理亏，所以，即使伶牙俐齿如佐伯克哉，也在少女甜美无害的笑容里败下阵来，乖乖按照她的指示，独自前往学校礼堂的后台。

随着阵阵钟声，礼堂内渐渐暗了下来，一束灯光照在紧闭的大幕前，让人们的注意力都集中到台前光彩照人的魔术师身上。美贯的表演已经相当成熟，简短的热场魔术就已经让人们兴奋了起来，在她打算邀请观众上台时，一些人拼命挥着手，试图吸引她的目光。  
美贯抛出的鸽子在昏暗的舞池里绕了一圈，最后稳稳地落在了御堂的肩上，追光灯立刻照亮了这个角落。御堂有些怔愣，但很快就接受了魔术师的安排，从容地走上舞台。  
“看来，我的鸽子已经作出了它的选择。”美贯冲御堂眨眨眼，把飞回来的鸽子塞回帽子里，又递给他一根彩色的丝带，“在这次浪漫的冒险开始之前，美贯要让您从这里面挑选一样小小的礼物。”  
舞台上有一张蒙着丝绒桌布的小桌子，上面什么也没有，美贯一本正经地敲敲桌面，抬手用魔术披风快速遮了遮，琳琅满目的小东西便瞬间出现在了桌上。御堂瞥了一眼那些闪闪发光的珍珠项链和宝石皇冠，最终从里面拿起一枝真正的玫瑰，将丝带系在它的花枝上，交给了美贯，对方很快就让那朵花像先前的鸽子一样消失在了自己的帽子里。  
“那么，英俊的王子，准备好和魔术师一起冒险，从恶魔手里解救美丽的公主了吗？”  
奇幻的音乐响起，美贯拍了拍手，身后的幕布随之缓缓拉开，露出舞台上充满童话风格的布景。在那些梦幻的城堡和森林之下，舞台的地面倏地升起一圈火焰，烈火包围中，精心打扮过的“公主”被人用同样的彩色丝带捆在一个巨大的木制轮盘上，正用非常无奈的眼神望着他们。  
在美贯的浪漫魔术故事里，由帽子君扮演的恶魔抓走了佐伯扮演的公主，又设下了一系列障碍，阻拦王子的脚步。但在魔术师的帮助之下，他们通过了重重考验，把荆棘变成鲜花，利剑变成彩球，滚烫的岩浆成了杯中的热可可，幽灵骑士成了盘中的姜饼人。直到最后，只需要公主伸手拉动他身旁那根系着铃铛的绳子，他们就能回到城堡中，举行盛大的舞会。然而，公主被牢牢绑在巨轮上，滚烫的火焰阻碍了他们的靠近。  
“这个时候，就需要我的魔术小刀出场了！”美贯轻巧地翻了一下手腕，一把漂亮的小刀出现在她手里，“只要我们瞄准绳索上几个重要的结，再轻轻一掷——”  
仿佛是为了说明小刀的锋利程度一般，她不知从哪掏出了一只苹果扔到半空，顺手拔出小刀，下一秒，苹果便被刀刃整个贯穿，发出了一点危险的声音。  
“——就能救出公主了！”她满意地完成了解说，转头跃跃欲试地看向不远处的佐伯。与仍然对雪亮刀刃感到担忧的御堂不同，佐伯倒是对魔术师充满信心，甚至还有余裕冲英俊的王子微微一笑。  
束缚着佐伯双脚和腰部的绳结被深深扎进轮盘的飞刀轻松斩断，但他仍然无法自行挣脱。最后一个结捆住了佐伯举过头顶的双手，这个高度对于美贯而言必须要助跑起跳。她后退几步，却在发力起跳的时候不慎踩到了先前的魔术中遗留在台上的彩球，整个人立刻失去了平衡。  
“小心！”  
御堂伸手一拦，在美贯即将摔倒时及时扶住了她，勉强稳住了身形。然而，那把锋利的小刀却在美贯被绊倒时脱了手，偏离了她原本瞄准的方向，在台下响起的惊叫声中，径自朝着佐伯的胸口飞去。舞台上的火焰仍在熊熊燃烧，人们眼前的空气也随着这热度起伏波动。御堂觉得自己的意识应当是朝着那把小刀扑了过去，可是身体却在那个瞬间陷入停滞，动弹不得。佐伯偏着头，双眼紧闭，咬着牙关等待被刺穿胸膛后的剧痛，长长的浅色假发顺着他的动作垂落胸前，倒让他那一刻真的像是老套故事里在万众瞩目下被献祭的公主了。  
不过，正如童话故事在千钧一发之际会有奇迹发生一样，少女魔术师也在这一刻降下了奇迹。旋转着飞过火焰的小刀忽然在半空中砰地炸开，消失在了一小团烟气里，另一样东西却在烟雾中沿着小刀原本的轨迹飞向佐伯，轻柔地撞上他的胸口，又顺着层层叠叠的裙子落在他的脚边。烟雾很快散去，佐伯眨了眨眼，看到脚边躺着一枝系着彩色丝带的、盛放的玫瑰。  
魔术故事的最后，魔术师用掉了最后一把小刀，正无计可施之时，她的鸽子自告奋勇飞越火海，啄开了束缚公主的最后一个绳结。伴随着铃铛的声音，荆棘和烈火终于退去，王子成功击败恶魔，在城堡中向心上人献上了那枝他在冒险之初挑选的玫瑰，音乐在人们热烈的掌声中徐徐奏响，王子则主动邀请公主跳第一支舞。舞池的灯光在公主将手交给王子时逐渐亮起，舞会这才正式开始。

佐伯去后台换回自己的衣服时仍然还有点难以置信，从如约走进礼堂的那一刻起，他竟然真的对魔术师小姐的离谱要求一路配合到现在。等他回到舞池，御堂正和另外两个人称赞今晚的主角精彩绝伦的表现。见他回来，美贯显得十分兴奋。  
“佐伯先生，谢谢你的帮忙！”她露出大大的笑容，“希望我的表演能给你留下不一样的感受！”  
“……我的荣幸，魔术师小姐。”佐伯说，“确实是……很难忘的体验。”  
他从挂在手臂上的西装外套里又拿出了那枝御堂挑选的玫瑰，美贯眨了眨眼，对佐伯这个小小的“魔术”十分满意，她接过花之后，快乐地跑向了两个父亲。佐伯这才终于得到机会邀请御堂跳一支舞——并且总算没有穿着让人几乎无法自行站立的高跟鞋和公主裙。两人在无人的角落里随着舒缓的音乐跳舞，尽管这个小小的舞会无法与他们去过的其他聚会相比，但像这样放松地跳舞却是过去从未有过的。  
“说实话，佐伯，你今晚也被吓了一跳吧。”御堂说，“我可是从没见过你露出那种待宰羔羊一样的表情。”  
“……”佐伯在对方了然的眼神里深深叹气，“有一瞬间，我真的以为自己要没命了。”  
御堂轻轻发笑：“从各种意义上来说，都是个了不得的魔术师啊。”  
“哦……”佐伯忽然凑近了一些，“御堂先生，很喜欢那位成步堂小姐嘛。”  
“哼，是又如何，你那些不必要的占有欲未免过分强烈了。”  
一曲结束，两人仍保持着亲密的姿势站在原地，顺着御堂的目光，佐伯回过头，看着结束跳舞后一本正经地向对方行礼的御剑和美贯，忽然低声说：“如果，御堂先生喜欢孩子的话——”  
赶在御堂阻止之前，佐伯捉住了他的手，欺身上前，在他耳边悄悄说完了剩下的半句话：“——我也绝不会同意让另一个人来分走御堂先生的爱。”  
御堂愣了愣，有些无奈地笑出了声：“不……我也不要。”  
“是吗？即使是像魔术师小姐一样可爱的孩子也不要吗？”  
“不要。”  
“为什么？”佐伯似乎真的有些惊讶。  
“之前，在成步堂先生的事务所里，我看到了一张……很特别的照片，”御堂弯起了唇角，“我想，就算是成步堂先生，要当好一个父亲，大概也相当不容易吧。”

舞会临近散场时，礼堂门口尽是不得不和父母朋友暂时分开的学生们。美贯看上去还很精神，跟他们挥手告别之后蹦跳着离开了，成步堂望着她渐渐融入人群里的背影出神，直到垂在身边的手被人轻轻握住。他转过头，看到御剑神色柔和的脸，心里忽然轻松了许多。至少，从御剑的样子来看，今晚他们都可以睡个好觉了。  
“舍不得，是不是？”  
两人并肩向停车场走去时，御剑忽然开口。夜里寒冷，他说话时带出一团薄薄的雾气，又在风中迅速消散。  
“有一点。”成步堂说，“我知道她总有一天要过上自己的生活的，但只是……幸好有你在我身边，御剑，我真的无法想象没有你的日子。”  
夜空之下，辩护律师的眼神相当烫人，御剑轻轻挪开了视线，却没有松开相握的手。不知道是谁忽然惊喜地喊了一声“下雪了”，人们便一齐驻足抬头。纷飞的雪花在路灯温暖的光下旋转，有冰凉的雪飘落在御剑的额前，冻得他皱了皱眉，他正要伸手擦去，却被人悄悄亲吻了脸颊。偷亲他的人反而比他更加着急忙慌，混乱间碰歪了他鼻梁上的眼镜，见他毫不抗拒，又大胆地将他拉进臂弯中亲吻。御剑尚存最后一丝理智，在头发湿透之前抖开了手里的伞，将两人隔绝在一方深色的伞布中。他们谁都没有注意到，在撑开的伞骨上，还系着一串出自魔术师之手的、小小的槲寄生。  
圣诞快乐。在被吻得口干舌燥之余，他像一个还会相信圣诞老人存在的孩子般在心里模模糊糊地许愿，今年，明年，以后的每一年，都希望能与这个人一同度过。

附近的地下停车场里，一枚不符合这个季节的石榴正静静地躺在红色跑车的驾驶座上，在它裂开的口中，一线娇艳欲滴的鲜红隐隐可见。  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一年过去，回头再看这篇8w字的流水账，感觉像一种对两边原著拙劣又幼稚的模仿，但因为这种一本正经的Xover我猜问别人要也不一定要得到，所以大概也不算毫无成果！所谓没有条件创造条件也要上，一年下来，我也习惯了想看什么就只能自己写的（悲惨）同人生活，无论如何，感恩给本玻璃心留过言的朋友们，我也算很知道给人憋出一句评论有多难（爆笑）。  
> 最开始想写这个Xover理由很简单，我从KM爬墙到逆转的时候就想看，然而没有找到过任何能看的，这俩cp我爬墙很多年，去年回坑的时候一个人也不认识，打滚也没用，只能自己写写看。不过其实我还是没有真正迈出Xover本质的那一步，比如这四个人正文里从未有机会凑在一起交流过，也就没有产生足够的碰撞，这……当然是刻意回避的结果（哈哈）。我不确定其他人怎么看待正文里屈指可数的谈感情的场面，因为我对感情、亲密关系以及任何会令人失控的东西怀有强烈的恐惧和表达上的隔膜，希望写出来没有比剧情更生硬。  
> 遗憾的地方，还挺多，我最遗憾的是御剑和御堂的交锋处理得不是很满意（因为最初的最初就是想看这个嘛），可能是缺少一个更合适的切入点……起码35岁的二人对待感情的态度显然不是我写出来那个样子。此外像avy老师说写克御免不了要讨论受害者与加害者的关系，我……确实也是回避了这一点，要把握这种腐烂中重生的关系，我做不到，干脆不去碰。先前有人在提问箱说觉得我写克御写得很“温暖”，怎么说，也算一种委婉的OOC提醒吧，不过我觉得在R篇he之后，这两个人的关系包括佐伯的性格都会比之前看上去阳间很多，只要风筝的另一端在御堂手里。  
> 满意的地方……庭审大概还比较满意，虽然也有很多次对着大纲写到一半猛然意识到有巨大的漏洞，不过我觉得大多数朋友们根本不会放在心上，我相信大家都一样，很容易就被带着走了，只有进了沟里才能意识到路是偏的。此外，写了佐伯和小茜从互相看不惯慢慢到通力合作也算是做了一点意料外的有益探索，一开始我真的很苦恼怎样才能让小茜放佐伯（金发帅男人，有端联想）进现场。另一个满意的地方是……成步堂的整体表现，法庭胡话是少不了要说的，不过（我自认为）主视角的35成在正文里至少警惕性、预见力和人类感情完全达标，不要脸地说，就是比山崎刚的56成不知道高到哪里去了（迷之自信）。  
> 总之，不管番外有多烂，这篇到这里也算是真的结束了，没有负债一身轻松！


End file.
